The Family Secret
by fantasylov3r
Summary: It has been 20 years since the titan battle. Herc and Meg now are living with their twin sons, Alexis and Zack. Hades returns with a new threat. Copyright Disney, all characters not in flim or series, & plot belong to me. Permission needed to use them.
1. Deciding

_**The Family Secret**___

20 years has pass since the great battle of the Titans. Everything was at peace, and Hercules and Megara live happily in a castle in the country with their 10-year-old twin sons, Alexis and Zack.

Their home was golden brown with green vines that curled around its brick wall. It's had a marble fence around the bounds of the castle. Inside the castle, there was millions of medals, trophies and anything that was an award for great heroism. Upstairs, there were many rooms, each as beautiful as the next. Some rooms were filled with toys for Alexis and Zack. There was weaponry room and a few bedrooms. Strangely there was no one inside in this huge building.

Alexis and Zack both were at the Jr. Prometheus Academy. Like every mortal, they need an education. Their father was more than willing to give them a better education than he had, being raise from a poor family. Their parents, while the boys were at school, were debating with the King of the Gods.

'I think we should tell about you being their grandfather. They have the right to know,' Megara said with an angry look on her face. 'I understand your situation but, let's face it; they are too young to know the truth.' Zeus tried to explain to Megara.

'Dad's got a point, they are too young,' Hercules said.

'Whose side are you on?'

'I will always be on your side but they don't need to know this, at least not yet. And you know how they can be; the minute they found out about their family tree the more mischief they will get into.' Hercules tried to make Meg see his point of view but she wasn't going to give in without a fight.

'Well….how about you? You always leave practically every night to see each other and what if one of them decides to follow you then he sees umm…well you, Zeus, what are you going tell him, huh?' Megara stared at them with fire in her eyes.

'Well…umm….ok…you got me there.' This was the only battle that Hercules could never win.

'You know what, I'm going to leave and you two decide whether to tell them or not. Now, does that sound fair?' asked Zeus. Both Megara and Hercules nodded and Zeus was return to a statue form.


	2. Alexis and Zack

Alexis and Zack are the closest brothers anyone can possibly imagine. They both think alike maybe because they were identical twins. During school they would switch classes and none of their teachers realised this. The only way to tell them apart is the chitons. Alexis wore a light green that came across his right shoulder. Zack was the same except it was light blue. They both had wavy, dark, brown hair that was short. Their eyes were big and blue, just like their father's. They were the best of the best friends and nothing could separate them. And for some reason, they were able to finish off each other's sentences.

Afternoon arrived; Alexis and Zack were waiting for their ride, just in front of the school. They talked while they waited for their ride to come. 'Hey Alexis...,' started Zack. 'Why does dad had a super power and we don't? I've got no clue,' said Alexis, reading his brother's mind. 'Just seems weird,' Zack keep talking as if he said what his brother had just said, 'He is the strongest man in Greece, maybe in...'

'the world. We are his kids and there is nothing special about us. We must get it from mum...'

'Side of the family,' Zack finished his sentence. 'Yeah, but I would like to be just as strong as dad. That way he wouldn't have to be...'

'So careful when he is playing with us,' Alexis agreed with his brother. Zack nodded his head then look at the sky. He noticed that there was a figure flying towards them. 'Hey look our ride is here.'

It was usually only Pegasus who comes and picks them up because of their father's fame. But this time there was a passenger on board.

Hercules sat there, looking for his two sons. Zack and Alexis raced towards their father. Hercules gave them both the most loving hug ever because he would usually see his boys in the night, fast asleep.

'Hey dad …' said Zack.

'…what are doing you here?' Alexis finished his brother sentence.

'What!! I need permission to see my own two favourite sons,' said Hercules with a laugh.

'We are...'

'The only two sons you have.'

The boys laughed with their father, hopped onto Pegasus. The boys told their father about their day. 'Then Mr Talk-a-lot slips on the banana peel and...'

'falls head first into a bin filled with the grease from 2 months ago,' Zack was laughing so hard his jaw started to hurt. Then Zack noticed that his father was not laughing with them. 'Dad…..'

'……were you even listening to us?' But their father didn't reply back. He just kept on day dreaming...again. 'DAD,' Alexis and Zack shouted together. The shout made Pegasus jumped and lost a bit of his balance. 'What?!!' Hercules quickly grabbed onto the horse's mane, Zack grabbed onto his father and Alexis grabbed onto Zack. 'Whoa, easy Pegasus, easy,' Hercules comforted Pegasus by patting him on the side of his neck. 'What happen?' Hercules questioned his two sons. 'You were day dreaming...' Alexis said.

'Again when we were talking to you,' Zack had an annoying look on his face.'You do this every time we are flying Pegasus,' Alexis hated when his father did this. 'Sorry kids, it just I was thinking about…...' then realize he had said too much. 'About what?' Alexis was always quick temper.

'Umm…..errr …I was just thinking about something that your mother and I were talking about while you were in school,' Hercules said staring at the sky.

'What was it that you…'

'…..two were talking about?'

'Oh, nothing much….just what, on Earth, are we going with you two,' Hercules said in a joking voice. Alexis and Zack looked at each other and Alexis just shook his head.


	3. A day with dad

When they arrived, the boys ran to their mother. Meg hugged them and kissed them on the cheek. 'Hey, do I get a kissed?' Hercules teased. Meg stared at him, 'if you want one, then come here.' Hercules came forward, Meg was about to kiss him on the cheek. But he quickly turned his head so both of their lips met. He kissed her back passionately. Alexis and Zack looked at them in disgusted. 'You have a bedroom...' Zack told his father.

'Use it once in a while,' Alexis agreed with his brother.

'Sorry boys, but it's hard to resist someone as beautiful as your mother,' Hercules smiled at the boys. 'Well...at least,' Alexis started.

'Do that when we are not around,' Zack finished. Their parents just laughed, still knowing that they hadn't grown up yet. Hercules decided to skip training with Phil, to spend more time with his boys. After the boys did their homework of course, mum's orders. Once the painful hour of brain work was over, Zack and Alexis were free to do what kids do best, play. Hercules enjoyed being with his sons. They played a game where Hercules was the monster and Zack and Alexis were the heroes. 

'Ok, Zack, here is the situation. We have a homo sapient with unnatural super strength that has been causing terror in Athens,' Alexis said in his serious tone as if he was commander. 'Yes commander, it has taken all of our men except us. What is your order?' Zack asked ready for action. 'Here is my plan,' Alexis got a hard stick and drew his plan in the soft mud. He drew an X, 'the creature is located here. You go to the left and I'll to right then we creep slowly around him. On my signal we both jump on him and bring him down.'

Zack smile with agreement, 'Perfect, the element of surprise, excellent; he never know what hit him.' Alexis and Zack stood up straight. Alexis put his hand on his brother. 'Just in case we don't make it, you were the best solider I could ever have in my command,' Alexis said with pride. 

'Likewise, commander, now let's go and get that monster,' Zack encouraged his brother.

Zack and Alexis took their positions. Their prey had no idea what was going. Slowly and carefully, they walked and watched. Then Alexis waved a leaf when their prey wasn't looking. That was the signal. Alexis and Zack charged from different ends. Alexis raced right in front of the opponent. Before the opponent made his move, Zack jumped on his back, pushing him forward. Alexis came on top him. 'HAHA, we've got you now,' shouted Zack. 

'Oh, really,' replied the creature. Before Alexis and Zack knew it they were rising from the ground. The creature had reached out and with one strong arm and grab both Zack and Alexis lifting them higher into the air. 'Now who has who,' said the strong homo sapient. Just all seem lost; there was something in the not-so-far distance. Alexis and Zack saw that it was a creature that the homo sapient feared most of all. 'The mother ship has come to save us,' Zack cried. The female figure came running and tickled the monster. 'Hey, no fair; three against one,' Hercules said laughing. His grip loosed and Alexis and Zack were free and joined in with mother in bring the mighty Hercules to his knees. Just when they were having the time of their lives, an angry, certain satyr showed up. 'After all that training, it takes a couple of kids and a woman to bring you down.' 

Hercules' family was on top of him and just managed to lift his head. 'Sorry Phil, they gang up on me,' he couldn't help but laughed. But seeing the seriousness on his face, Hercules gently pushed his family a bit so he can get up. As he did, Alexis and Zack grabbed on his cape, knowing what would happen next. 'No, Dad...' Zack started. 'Don't go. We haven't defeated you yet,' Alexis pleaded widening his big blue eyes. Hercules looked at both of his children. He deeply wished he could stay with his family. He looked to his wife for help; she turned to Phil. 'C'mon Phil, we just having a good time. Let him stay a little bit longer. He needs to spend more time with his children.' Meg was standing beside Hercules with one arm around his arm. 'Look, I hate doing this but he's needs to train. He hasn't got that much training because of monster attacks and other interruptions.' Phil tried to explain. He knew that Hercules was more dedicate to his family but he is also a hero. 'Is that all we are...' Zack said angrily, he let go of his dad cape. 

'Interruptions to his training!' Alexis joined his brother. Both were standing in front of their dad. Hercules could see that this wasn't going to be petty. 'Hey, I've got an idea. What if we all go? You could use the extra help in setting up and packing, Phil, and it will give my boys chance to learn some hero techniques. What do you say?' Hercules hoped that this would make everyone happy and he wouldn't have to choose between them. Phil took awhile to answer then what seem like forever, he finally said, 'Alright, okay then but hurry up I haven't all day.'

'C'mon boys, you heard the goat-man. Honey, you want to come,' Hercules asked his wife. 'Yeah mum...'Alexis encouraged.

'It will be no fun if...'Zack continued. 

'Is there to control the goat-man,' Alexis finished. Meg looked at the men she lived with. With all those big blue hopeful eyes staring at her, she signed. 'Okay, but I am not going to be running laps.' 

Hercules, Zack and Alexis were in the stadium; Meg sat in the seats where the crowd would be, watching them. She was thinking about how the men in her husband's family were stubborn. She wanted, so badly, to tell the boys about their grandparents. But no!! Mr. Hero wouldn't have it that way. Meg couldn't see the reason why she shouldn't tell them. 

Zack and Alexis were having quite a ride. They never knew how hard their dad had to train. When they ran laps together Hercules would slow down so that his sons could at least beat him. But by the time they reached the third laps they were starting to slow down even more. Hercules tried to encourage them to move on. 'Almost there, boys, we are there. Just a few more meters.' 

'Easy for you to say,' Zack barely got those words.

'You have been doing this since...since ever,' Alexis felt like his legs were going to fall off. Hercules laughed, 'Trust me, I was like you once, actually, I was worse. I got exhausted when I reached half way my first lap. I was older than you when I started.' 

'Yeah...right...,' Zack didn't believe his dad.

'Just tell us when we are finished,' Alexis really want this to end. 

'We just finished the third lap,' Hercules replied. Hercules stopped and so did his sons. 'HEY, did I tell you to stop?' Phil said angrily.

'Hey, let see you...,' Alexis started with Phil.

'Do what we just did,' Zack was still puffing. 

'For your own infor, I was talking to the hero. You, guys, only started. And it was a great job, much better than I expected.' Phil surprised Zack and Alexis. Hercules laughed, Phil maybe tough but he was fair. Zack and Alexis yawned 'Okay, I think you have enough of this. It is getting late and growing boys need their sleep.' Hercules said when he their need to visited Morpheus. He took them by the hand. 'Hey, where do you think you are going?' Phil asked. 

'I'll be back when I take them to bed. I may be a hero but I'm also a father that is more important than training.' Hercules said. Phil sometimes forgets that his student has grown up. Hercules walked out of the stadium with his sons. 

Meg followed him back to their home. On the way, Hercules' sons give him a look that he knew all too well. He picked him up and held them in his arms. By the time they reached their home, Zack and Alexis were asleep.


	4. Retirement

Hercules and Meg placed the boys in their beds. They both shared a room. Alexis' bed was on the left and Zack's on the right. Zack's side of the room there were posters of great heroes and a coat of arms that had two swords crossing each other. Alexis, however, have pictures of monsters and mythological creatures.

Their parents placed a kiss on their forehead when they were deep in Morpheus' spell. With the blankets touching their chins, Hercules and Meg left their room while closing the door.

'I should get back to Phil before he gets angry;' Hercules' voice broke the long silence that lasted since they left the stadium. 'Do you have to? I was thinking that maybe we could spend the rest of the night with each other.' Meg lightly kissed him on the lips and slowly starts to walk away. 'But if you must, you better get going,' Meg look at him over her shoulder and keep on going to their bedroom.

'Wait...errr...umm,' Hercules tried to speak. 'I don't have to go right now,' he ran up to her and took her arm. Then she slowly dragged him into the room, Hercules close the door.

* * *

The next morning, Phil came in his worse mood ever. He banged on the door so loud that Hercules fell out of bed by surprise. He quickly put on his white chiton that came down to his knees. He quietly ran down stairs, leaving Meg asleep. He opened the door and quietly shouted at Phil, 'STOP BANGING, there are people in this house that are sleeping, you know.' Hercules hated when Phil came to get him early in the morning, trying to break the door down. 'Well, if you didn't skip training last night, I would be so grumpy,' Phil walk into the house. 

'Actually, I did come to training with the Alexis and Zack, remember?'

'I also remember you saying that you will be back after you put them to bed. I stay up until the moon started to set, wandering weather you were going to show.' Hercules was about to replied when a voice interrupted. 'You are so loud, Phil. I couldn't even hear a tornado with your voice booming,' Meg was standing on top of the stairs. Her hands were on her hips. She was wearing her light lavender chiton with her hair hanging down. She wore an unimpressed face. 'If you must come here every morning, do my children and me a favour and be quiet about,' Meg said quietly.

'Honey, why do you get the boys up while we would go into the kitchen to make breakfast?' Hercules suggested and pushed Phil towards the direction of the kitchen. Meg headed towards Alexis and Zack's room.

'Phil, don't you ever think about my family when you come over?' Hercules asked while he was preparing for breakfast. 'Kid, of course I do, but you are a hero. You're not only protecting your family but the rest of Greece. I don't take you to public appearances ever since the twins were born but you need to still training and keep fit. You hear me?' Phil understood why Hercules was upset but he need see his way.

'Still Phil, I have kids now and need put them before Greece. Maybe I should retire from being a hero. Maybe it's time for Hercules to settle down and let a new hero step into the spot light,' Hercules said with a deep sign.

'But Kid...' Phil didn't get a chance to change his mind because two tried boys came in with hungry stomachs.

* * *

The whole family was now eating breakfast, even Phil had a bite to eat. Zack and Alexis were dressed ready for school and Meg had fixed her hair in her normal ponytail. Hercules' mind kept on thinking about what he just said to Phil. He hid thoughts with a smile and eating his meal. Alexis and Zack complained that their legs and arms were sore. 'I feel like I...'Alexis began. 

'Can't move them at all,' Zack rubbed his arms.

'The only way you can get rid of them is if you move a lot. The feel will leave you tomorrow, trust me.' Hercules said to his sons with a smile.

'Well, we need to get you two to school. You don't want to be late.' Meg said to get them hurry up the meal. 'C'mon mum...' Zack did a puppy dog face.

'Do we have to go?' Alexis had the same face on him.

'Nice try, c'mon, get your bags,' Meg got up from the table. Zack and Alexis turn to their father, hoping he would give in to their faces. 'Sorry boys, you need an education,' Hercules said smiling. He remember making that face to his father when he told Phil that he want Hercules to go to school. In defeat, Alexis and Zack got up and collected their bags.

When they were ready, Hercules suggested that he will take them to school on Pegasus instead of going on the barge. Alexis and Zack loved going on Pegasus. Alexis and Zack sat on the flying horse back with Hercules between them. 'Umm...boys, what would say if I-I...' Hercules didn't know if he had the heart to tell them. 'What is it dad?' Zack was behind him.

'You can tell us.' Alexis encouraged.

'Well, okay, what would say if I retire from being a hero?' Hercules asked his sons. 'Umm...'Zack said.

'What does...' Alexis started.

'Retire mean?'Zack finished his brother's statement.

'Oh, well, retire means to stop doing what who have being doing for good,' Hercules explained.

'Why dad...'

'Don't you want to be a hero anymore?' Alexis asked with his eyes filled with shock.

'I was thinking that maybe if I stop being a hero, I could, you know, spend some more with you guys instead of always training.' Alexis and Zack listen to their father taking in every word that came from his lips.

'But don't people...' Alexis said with concern.

'Need you to protect them?' Zack asked thinking about the other people. Hercules smiled at them, they reminded him of him, always worried about other people. 'Don't you need?' Hercules asked. Alexis and Zack said together, 'Of course we do.' They really wanted to hug him but they couldn't because they were afraid they would fall off Pegasus. Once they landed in the school grounds, they hugged their father. 'Whatever you decide...' Zack said.

'We will always have your back.' Alexis and Zack wanted this moment to last and so did Hercules. But the school's bell rang in their ears, the moment had ended.


	5. Decision made

Zack and Alexis left their father. Hercules stood there, leading on Pegasus, for while. He watched his boys and not being able to imagine life without them. Once Zack and Alexis were out of sight, he slowly climbed on the back of Pegasus. With air pushing against his face, Hercules' mind was debating whether or not he should retire. His sons gave him support but not a decision. Staring at the clouds around, a thought came to his mind. A long time ago, he always believed that he would only have true happiness if he was with his parents on Mt Olympus. Here now, he was on earth, as a parent, and he felt he was in heaven. Looking down on the earth, he saw the home that he had found.

* * *

Zack and Alexis were in their separate classroom. Actually, Zack was in Alexis' classroom and Alexis was in Zack's. Zack and Alexis thought it will be lots of fun fooling the teachers thinking that they the other person. Of course, their classmate knew what was going on. 

* * *

Hercules landed near Pegasus' stable. He brought the horse inside and poured him some bird seeds. He patted the side and Pegasus gave his best human friend a lick. Then he greedily started eating his meal. Hercules smiled and walked back into his home.

Inside his wife was read the Greeky World News and Phil was nowhere in sight. Hercules slowly, careful walked towards Meg. His footsteps were silent. Inch by inch, closer and closer, he was in a millimetre close to her. He was reaching out to grab then a more of a thunder than a roar rang in both of their ears. 'YOU TOOK YOUR TIME'. Meg turned around only to bump into her husband. Hercules was caught in the act. Now, he was in trouble with his trainer and his wife. (He would rather face his trainer than his wife.) Meg gave him a raised eyebrow, and the you-better-not-try-that-again look. Hercules childish smiled at her. Then they both laughed. Hercules turned to Phil who was standing with his arms folded. 'Are you done yet?' asked Phil tapping his hoof.

'Actually, I need to talk to Megara about what we talked about this morning,' Hercules had deeply thought voice. He gave a hint for Phil to leave which Phil took. Meg was concerned about this. Hercules leaded her to the living room.

'Meg, I love you very much and love the boys with all my heart,' Hercules started. Meg sat down on the couch, not responding, Hercules sat next to her. He took her hands into his hands. 'I would do anything to be with you and the boys,' Hercules continued.

'Hercules, I know this. You have given up so much to be here. I know how much you love our children and me,' Meg stroked his arm. 'What you need to tell me just tell me. It can't be something that we can't handle.' Hercules smiled and kissed her. When the kiss broke, Hercules told his wife about the same topic he have with Phil, Zack and Alexis. After he had finished, there was a short quiet moment. 'So, what do you think?' Hercules asked. Meg looked into her husband's eyes. 'Hercules, I think that it will be alright if you stay as a hero. But it would better if you did stop being a hero, but not completely.' Hercules wondered what Meg meant. As if she had read his mind she said, 'I mean don't train but help people when they come to you. Be a hero when the time is right.' Hercules listen to every word then nodded. 'Then I better go and tell Phil that will not be coming to training.'


	6. two are better than one

'WHAT??' Phil was glowing hot red. Steam came from his pointed ears and nose.

'Phil, I thought we went through this, this morning,' Hercules didn't understand why he was acting like this.

'Kid...I...I...' For the first time since he met Hercules he was speechless. He took a deep breath. 'Kid, I need you. Ever since you were a skinny, hopeful boy that came to me on that flying horse of yours, I needed you. You have always given me something to hope for, like there always a chance; no matter how far away it may seem. Plus where would I go if I'm useless, my home feels empty.' Phil looked at his hoofs with sorrow on his face. Hercules looked down at the goat man that he always looked up to. He kneeled down to his level and looked at him in the eye. 'Phil, I'm not going anywhere and you know you are more than welcome to be here. It just now I'm always away and I don't want to miss a minute with my kids. Soon they would grow up and they wouldn't want their old man hang around. I just want to enjoy it while it lasts.' Hercules said, and then an idea hit him on the head. 'Hey, why do you go into retirement with me? You were planning on doing so when I came to you.' Phil laughed at that.

'Why not,' Phil said with a small smile. He hugged Hercules. 'But, for old time sake, why do we just do one training session until the boys came back,' Phil suggested.

Hercules smiled, 'Alright.'

Even though it was his last training, Hercules didn't slack off. He worked extra hard until a man, with brown, messy hair and wearing a torn and dirty chiton, came screaming. He told the mighty Hercules that he had ran from his village to him because Lython, the mother of the Monsters' son, had come for a meal. Hercules called for Pegasus and soon he and the man were speeding thought the air. Meg looked through the window, just in time to see Pegasus fly into the distance. 'That's my wonder boy, saving the world one human at a time,' a small smile formed on her lips.

The man had directed Hercules to where the monster had caused fear and terror. Lython had ripped through the village, destroying temples and eating all of the life stock. Hercules didn't need to be told what to do. He went to a safe distance to analyse the situation. With a plan formed in his head, he went straight into action.

Phil watched as Hercules left to be a hero. Once the flying horse was no where in sight, he started to pack up the training equipment. He was just out of reach for a piece of equipment he was trying to get down, when a small and strong hand came from behind to lower it to his high. 'Need a hand, coach?' Meg smiled.

'Thanks Meg,' Phil replied, accepting that he need some help. Meg had been watching Phil since Hercules left. She continued to help pack up.

'So, did my wonder boy tell you that he is retiring?' She heard Phil shouting a few moments ago.

'Yeah, he did.' Phil put the more equipment into a very large box with two men weaselling on the front. 'I actually am going into retirement with him.' Meg was not expecting that. She raised her eyebrow.

'That's interesting. You're not planning on staying here?' Meg looked nervously at him. After 20 years of knowing Hercules, there was high percentage that the answer was going to be a yes.

'Oh, maybe just a few days until, you know, I get a place.' Phil answered not really thinking about.

'What about your island?' Meg asked as the piece was place inside the box.

'It is bit lonely there, no civilisation. I want to enjoy my retirement. Maybe I'll go to the Satyr Retirement Home Centre; I heard some good things from my grandfather.'

'Ok, maybe a few days with the satyr won't be so bad,' Meg thought quietly to herself.


	7. The twins' hero

Zack and Alexis' ended a bit short. A rumour had come to the school's ears saying that there was a monster heading their way. For the children's safety, but mostly because insurance companies weren't invented yet, an evacuation had occurred. Each child was sent home as soon and as quietly as possible.

Zack and Alexis, much to their delight, raced out of school screaming and shouting 'MONSTER', the people of Athens started running and screaming. Soon everyone who lived in the area was all locked up, Zack and Alexis were the only people in sight. The laughter of Zack and Alexis filled the air of the empty Athens; but soon ended when Alexis had noticed that a cup filled with a liquid substance started to move with the sound of huge footprints or paw prints.

'Zack, do you feel that?' Alexis asked Zack while his eyes tried to match the sound of huge steps.

'Yeah, I do,' fear began to creep up into his voice. For while, they stand there, hoping it was just their minds wanting to create fear within their bodies. But soon that was about to be proven wrong as the sound had increased and a huge shadow to match the sound had appeared.

Not a moment sooner had Zack seen the shadow, he pulled Alexis underneath a table, in hope that the monster won't find them or step on them. Then a loud and deafening roar hit Zack and Alexis' ears at full scale. Even covering their ears didn't stop them from becoming temporarily deaf. Soon Zack and Alexis' blue and fearful eyes were able to see the monster's smelly, disgusting, purple scaling skin feet. The smell was like a mixture of dead bodies and pieces from someone else digested lunch. It was so strong that their blue eyes began to water and the twins wished, for a moment, that they didn't have a sense of smell.

The monster had taken a few steps with his sharp but sensitive nose raised in the air. He caught a sense of small and very tasty snack. His yellowish mixed with black nose leaded him down underneath a certain table. Zack and Alexis were breathing very heavily that they covered their months trying to remade quiet. They prayed to the gods, in hope that the monster's next snack wouldn't be them. The monster reached with his purple, haven't washed in years hand down towards the table that would, hopefully, lead him to his next meal.

Just as he was about to left up the table, his nose had picked up another presented creature. No, not one creature but two, bigger and therefore tastier than the small ones, he just smelled earlier. The monster also noticed that these creatures were coming at full speed towards in the opposite direction. But before the purple monster had a chance to turn around, a sharp and strong metal object had cut deeply into his back.

The monster screamed in pain and rage. He throw his back forward to get rid of whatever was causing him this much pain. The object was taken out and placed in another part of his back. He roared even louder and reached behind his back thrown roughly the object right in front of him. Then the object rolled like a ball and stood on his feet.

Zack and Alexis heard everything but were too terrified to come out and see what was going on. Then they saw two human feet that had replaced the fear in their eyes with hope.

The human held the object that had cause the monster so much pain, in fight mode. The monster's yellowed eyes were filled with angry, he attacked the human. But the human was too quick and the monster had missed him completely. Then the monster turned and tried again head first. The human had sent a huge and power punch at the monster. The punch had sent the monster through 5 building that had knocked him out cold. The human ran towards the defeated monster, grabbed him by his ankle and threw him back to the realm of monsters.

With the monster gone, the twins appeared from their hiding place. The hero that had saved them was standing not even noticing them. His blue cape, that had seen too familiar to the twins, hanged down from his muscular shoulders to his solid back. He turned around and saw the twins staring at him. Happiness filled the twins' eyes as they raced towards their hero, 'DAD'.


	8. Like Father, like sons

Hercules filled with shocked and surprised as his sons came to hug him. 'W-What are you doing here?'

'We go to school here,' Alexis replied.

'But it finished early because of that gross monster,' Zack shivered in the memory of the awful smell that reached his nose only a few minutes ago. Before more could be said, people came out to see who saved them from the monster. Hercules quickly grabbed his kids by their chiton and jumped on Pegasus who was standby. Before Alexis and Zack knew it, they were up in the clouds. 'Did we miss…?' Alexis looked at his father, 'something, back there?' Zack pointed behind him.

'Well, let's just say, the crowd has a way of taking me away from my family,' Hercules smiled sheepishly.

'Ok, we get that,' Zack looked behind to see the crowd waving at the flying horse.

'But, could we just run away?' Alexis suggested.

'Maybe you should wear a disguised from now on.' Zack turned back after the crowd had turned into little dots.

Hercules smiled. 'Don't worry soon all that would be over.'

Hercules returned them home. The news of monster in Athens had reached Meg's ears. She had been sick with worry for her children's safety. She had been pacing at the front of the house, praying that her boys were okay. The slight of Pegasus brought some hope. As he came closer, and she saw the passengers on board, her fear had disappeared and ran to greet them. She hugged Zack and Alexis so tight, they could barely breathe. 'I was so worried about you. I thought you were hurt.'

'Lungs crashed, breathing hard,' Alexis tried to get air into his lungs.

'Need air, must break free from motherly love,' Zack pleased for his mother to let them go. Hercules saw their need to be free.

'Honey, at this rate, they will be dead by the time you let them go.' She slowly released her grip. Alexis and Zack's lungs welcome air with great gratitude. Hercules laughed and lightly kissed Meg on the cheek.

'I better get going and see if there are any more monsters out of the realm.'

'There's more?' Alexis asked when he had enough air in his lungs.

'I hope not, but I heard that Echidna, the mother of monster, is teaching her children how to hunt for food.' Hercules climbed back on Pegasus' back.

'Hey dad,' Zack looked at him, with worry.

'Be careful, will ya?' Alexis' voice was filled with concerned. They didn't realise how dangerous their father's job was until that moment underneath the table.

Hercules smiled kindly at his boys, 'don't worry, boys, I'll be careful.' With a quick kiss from wife, he was gone.

It was late in the night. Hercules had just won a battle against Echidna until another day. Now all he wanted to do to head home is lie down and rest next to the woman who he had loved for the last 20 years. He slowly climbed onto to Pegasus. Pegasus gave him a help hand and lowered himself so it was a little bit easier for him to get on. On his way back, he almost had a crash with Hermes as he speeded right towards him. 'HERMES' Hercules shouted at the little blue god. He loved his uncle Hermes but sometime he wished that he would slow down and watched where he was going.

'Ah….Hercules, sorry about that, but your dad wants to see you tonight.'

'Tonight……gee, I don't know if I could. I'm petty tried. I've just finished off a battle with the Mother of monsters. Can't it wait until morning, is it that important?' Hercules yawned.

'I don't know, babe, I'm just the messenger.'

'Well… knowing him and the fact that he sent you, it must be important. Tell him that I will try but I can't promise anything.'

'Will do' and Hermes was gone.

Hercules arrived home late. Alexis and Zack were sleeping on the longest couch in their house. A small laugh reached his mouth as he saw the twins laying there. Their heads were both sticking out of either ends with a white blanket to cover their bodies. Meg was sitting on the red couch with her cat-like eyes closed. She had a scroll in her arm. Hercules walked towards each family member and placed them in their beds. With a kiss on each forehead, he headed towards the Temple of the Father of the gods.

Alexis heard the front door closing, slowly got out of his bed and looked out the window. He saw a strong muscular man leaving his home. The man just turned his face slightly. With light of moon, Alexis was able to recognise his dad. He ran to his brother's bed and shook him roughly at the shoulders, 'Zack, Zack WAKE UP!!'

'What?' Zack was still half asleep. Zack turn around under the blanket that kept him warm.

'Dad's going somewhere.' Zack turned back around. This was unusual for their dad to be leaving them in the middle of the night. 'Where is he going?'

'I don't know, but we're going to find out, c'mon, Zack.' Alexis grabbed his night robe and put on his sandals. Zack did the same thing. Once they were ready, they raced out into the cold night air.

The boys started following their dad's footsteps. They kept a distance between their dad's steps and their's because they didn't want to get caught. Their curiosity grew with each step that was taken throughout that night.

Hercules walked on. The night was cool and calm. The stars, which made up his Constellation, winkled above and the grass was wet. The music, which can only be heard in the night, played. The moon was lightening the way. Hercules was in no rush to get to his father's temple. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice the two little boys sneaking behind him.

Alexis and Zack kept close. For a second, the twins looked up at their dad's Constellation. Hercules has always told them that the reason why he had a constellation of himself was because he had helped the gods defeat the Titians about 20 years ago. Alexis and Zack always had a feeling that there was more to that story.

The more their father went on, the more curious they became. Soon they notice that he was heading for the temple of Zeus. As he entered, they went and peeked through the huge door. They saw the giant statue. The hand made curving of this rock showed the importance and the authority that the god had entitled after the first Titian battle against Kronos. The statue was seated with his head facing to anyone who comes in. This gave off that he was there to help and guide anyone who enters. Hercules' powerful but tried voice spoke out of the silence, 'alright, I'm here.' The boys felt a strong wind blowing into the building and a thunderbolt hit the statue. To their horror, flames appear and reflect on the statue. Then they noticed that the statue of Zeus was slowly coming to life as if he just woken from a long nap. Their blue eyes widen with fear, they completely forgotten that their father was inside. Before the great King of the gods made any movement, the twins screamed at the top of their lungs and their legs bolted away from the temple. As they were running, Alexis looked back to see if Zeus was coming straight for them. Alexis looked in front of him and seconds later, BANG, was in a tree. Then Zack crashed into Alexis that made the tree SMACK BANG onto the ground.

The twins' screams filled the Temple. Hercules turned to face the scream. In the distance he saw his sons on top of the fallen tree. He ran straight towards them, Zeus, very carefully, followed him. 'How on earth did they get here?' Hercules looked at their bodies to see if they were hurt.

'I'm going to take a wild guess and say that they followed you.' The giant Zeus kneed down to see these two boys.

'They must saw you and ran for their lives,' Hercules teased his father.

Zeus laughed, 'Looks to me like a case of like father, like sons.' Hercules couldn't help but smile. Zeus reached down to pick up the boys to take closer look at his grandchildern but stopped half way. 'May I?' He looked down at his son. Hercules nodded. He gently picked up the twins and smiled kindly. The last time he saw them was when they were little babies no older than 3 months. Now he was surprised at how much they had grown. 'I remember when they were just little boys now looked at them. Soon they would teenages looking for trouble and girls.' Hercules couldn't help but to feel a bit of pride for his boys. Then Zeus noticed that one of them had a cut on his forehead. 'Umm…..Alexis has a cut or is it Zack?' Since the day they were born, he could never tell them apart.

'Really, let me see,' Zeus lowered his hand. Hercules jumped on board. Zeus placed him in his other hand where the boys laying there like they were asleep. 'It's Alexis, I know because he is always wearing light green chiton,' Hercules showed Zeus. Zeus smiled, it was amazing how much Hercules has grown since the time he had told him that he was his father. 'We better get these two off to bed before they wake up.' Hercules gently ran his fingers through Zack's hair.

Zeus began to walk to his son's house. Using his godly powers, he lifted the roof of the house. The rooms were easily seen, Meg was curled up under the covers in Hercules' bedroom. She didn't seem to be disturbed by the movement of the roof. Zeus gently placed his hand in the twins' bedroom. Hercules got down and slowly, gently tucked the twins into there beds. After he was done, he climbed back onto Zeus' hand. The roof was put back like if it hadn't been moved at all. Hercules couldn't help but asked. 'Did you used to tuck me in before I left Olympus?'

Zeus smiled kindly at his son, 'Every chance I got, even after you left Olympus.'


	9. The return of Underworld

While Zeus was visiting his earthly part of his family, the past was returning.

For 20 years, the Lord of the Underworld was trapped in the endless pit of the souls who had suffered because of him. Mean while, Pain and Panic were running the place. Everyday went like sun dial work. Each day, the imps would feed Cerberus, deal with the 'dearly departed', walk Cerberus, torture souls, clean the pools of forgetfulness, meat eating bacteria and very high degree heat and introduce the new arrives. At the end of the day, they would slowly retire to the throne room and watch a bit of Tartarus vision.

One evening things went as usual, Pain and Panic relaxed in the throne room. 'You know, Pain, Hades would have killed me if I said this but I'm glad Hercules punched our boss into that pit.' Panic lied next to his partner with his crossed on the chess table. 'Yeah me too,' Pain replied staring at the ceiling. 'No more schemes to takeover Olympus or destroy Hercules. No more getting cooked to death every time we screw up.'

'Yes,' Panic nodded and stretched, 'it has been a good non-panicking non-pain 20 years.' Panic placed his greenish hand behind his long and pointy head and closed his eyes.

Just then a sound of splashing water reached their ears, and a loud gasp of air followed. Pain and Panic rushed to see what was happening. The sound came from the pit where had Hercules thrown Hades. Panic's legs crossed and he fell forward onto to Pain and both rolled down the stairs until they hit something solid. 'Oi, some things never change,' a dark yet very familiar voice hit their ears, causing them slowly open their eyes. As soon as their eyes met the eyes of the being, 'BOSS,' the words were forced out of their mouths.

'Yeah, I finally got out of that pit full of stiffs,' Hades stared at the pit; an angry look covered his face. The souls were still trying to grab a piece of him but were out of reach. Hades threw a huge fire ball towards them that made the souls coward back into the pit. 'Oy, I need to relax,' the Lord of the Underworld return to his throne. His eyes wondered around the place with a blank expression. He took a note on how clean and organized the place was. Even Cerberus was well feed and exercised. He was quite surprised that the Underworld didn't fall apart. But his mind was set on other things such as revenge.

Hades walked slowly, without saying a word, towards the chess table. The table was cleared of all the pieces that he used to plan the Olympus attack. He raised his grey blue arm just above the table. The arm slowly more from the left to the right, the surface showed the world that lied above the Underworld. The surface of the table was showing Mt Olympus, starting from the bottom going up. Soon it had reached the top, where all the gods lived. Each god was shown to the Lord of the Underworld. There were some new arrivals, but it was petty much the same. They were all resting from a long day of doing their duties as gods. The image reached to Zeus and Hera's cloud. Hera was sitting down, drinking nectar from her see through pinkish cup.

* * *

Hera looked up; her face gave away a small smile. 'You saw the grandsons, didn't you?' She asked the orange, muscular man with white hair and a beard to match who placed a small kiss on her lips.

'They have grown so much,' the King of the gods sat on the opposite side to his Queen. 'It seems only yesterday they were just born. Remember how nervous Hercules was throughout that 9 months.'

'How could I forget? He wouldn't dare leave Meg's side, not even to go to the bathroom. Worried that something bad might happen to her while in the house.' Hera shook her head with laughed. 'Poor Hercules,' she thought as memories flew through her head. 'And when Meg was about to give birth, I had to physical hold him down every time Hercules heard the sound of Meg's pain. I had to Ares and Apollo to help me kept him down because of his strength.' Zeus laughed so hard his jaws started to hurt. 'Oh, I wished they could up here with us.' Zeus signed and looked at his wife. Hera reached across the table and placed her small hand on top his. 'Hercules made his choice years ago. It's not his fault that the love of his life is mortal, either it is Meg's. If they hadn't, we would be at the mercy of Hades. And as much as it hurt me, he wouldn't be truly happy if he was with us. They had given up so much for each other.'

'I know,' Zeus hung his head and stared at his feet. Then an idea popped into his head. Angrily, he hit his hand on his head a few times. 'Oh god, why didn't I think of this at the time, I could of made Meg a goddess.' He slammed his fists on the table which made a hole that fixed itself up without leaving evidence that it was damaged. 'That way Alexis and Zack would be gods too and they could live happier together, with the rest of the family.' Zeus was so angry at himself for not thinking when Hercules decided to turn down his immortality. Hera understood Zeus' anger with himself; he kept on blaming himself for what happen to Hercules when he was a baby. 'Darling, it's late, we must get some rest. Tomorrow is a working day for us.' She went over to Zeus and took by the hand. She kissed him on the check and headed to the bedroom. There was no point in staying up; with a heavy sign he followed his wife.

* * *

The table return to normal and Hades started pacing. 'So, Zeus junior is a mortal, husband to Nutmeg and father to little brats. I just escape out of that disgust pit and back to square one. I'm stuck in Bones 'r' us and Mr Hero is living the Greek's dream.' Hades pondered the time that Meg's soul was there before Wonder breath struck that deal and stupid enough to agree to it. 'WAIT A MINTUTE, that it. The perfect plan of revenge not Hercules but Zeus as well.' Hades' flames went all over his shoulders and back as his excitement grew.

'What, Boss?' Pain was the first to have said something since Hades returned.

'The deal that he made, remember boys. "Take me in Meg's place." Those were his exact words. The deal didn't work because he turned into a god. Now that he had turn immortality down, the deal is still valid. I think it is time I visited the mortal world and check up on my dear nephew.' Hades smiled wickedly.

* * *

Alexis and Zack awoke very sleepily, with aching heads. They felt like they hit a very strong wall or building. Alexis felt his head. His fingers moved across his forehead, his finger tips felt a bumped and slightly deeper skin. Alexis slowly followed his brother into the bathroom. 'Hey Alexis, how did you get that cut on your forehead?' Zack asked while they were brushing their teeth.

'I don't know. What happen last night?' Alexis asked as he spit out the toothpaste for the final time.

'I don't really remember,' Zack confessed as he wiped his month. A famine voice came through the open door with the wind.

'Boys, Breakfast, get it while it hot.'

* * *

It was noon by the time Hercules got out of bed. He entered slowly into the living room. A huge yawn came to him along with a few stretches with the arms. 'Well, someone had a long night.' Meg's eyes were glued at one of her favourite scrolls as she heard his yawn. 'And a good morning to you, Honey,' Hercules walked towards and placed a kiss on her lips. Then he sat on the couch next to her. He noticed that the twins were gone. 'Hey where are Alexis and Zack?'

'They left for school, about 4 hours,' Meg replied without looking at him. Then Hercules' stomach made noise and placed his hand on his stomach. Meg giggled as Hercules whole face went red. 'There are some leftovers in the ice box.' Meg smiled at him and placed the scroll next to her. Hercules had a small smile and walked towards the kitchen.

'Hey Meg, do you want anything to eat?' he called from the kitchen. He waited for a reply but none came. 'Meg?' He called again, but still no answer. This was weird; when ever he would ask Meg if she wanted something he would a remark or at least a reply. He wondered back into the living room. He saw Meg still on the couch reading her scroll. She made no movement to show that she sensed his presence. 'Meg' he said again with a bit of fear in his voice. Still no reply or body movement, 'MEG,' Hercules screamed as he ran towards. She was sitting up right and Hercules looked at her face. Her stared at the page but they were moving like they should. He waved his hand in front. Not one movement was shown. It was like she was stuck, frozen in time.

Hercules ran straight for the window, looked around. Pegasus was frozen with a mouth full of seeds. Phil was in mid air when a nymph slapped him on the side of his face. Even the birds in the air stood still. Hercules was the only one moving in this quite world. Just then an explosion occurred right behind him.

Hercules turned around and grabbed his sword from his side. The tip of the sword was underneath Hades' chin. 'Give me one good reason why I should kill you.' Hercules stared into the yellow eyes of the Lord of the dead. 'I don't need a reason, I can't be killed.' Hades smirked. 'It one of the good things of being a god,' Hades' finger tip touched the sword and slowly brought it down. Hercules kept his sword in his hand but he knew that Hades was right. 'What do you want?' Hercules questioned him as the memories of what he had done flooded back into his mind. Anger came over him as he stared into death's eyes.

'C'mon babe, I been gone for 20 years. I just wanted to see how my family is doing.'

'Just fine, no thanks to you,' Hercules said through his teeth. 'Cut the cheese, Hades, what do you want?'

'Ok, I'll right to the point. We have a little matter of a deal we need to talk about.' Hades calmly walked toward Meg.

'GET AWAY FROM HER,' Hercules roared. Hades moved across and sat on the couch that was the further away from Meg, smiling.

'I would watch that temper of yours, if I were you. You never know what kind of trouble you might get into.'

'You said something about a deal,' Hercules wanted to get Hades out of his house as fast as possible. 'Yes, it the last one I made with you before that little incident occurred.'

'That deal was cancelled because Meg got hurt, remember?' Hercules guard was still up as he walked in front of him.

'Actually, it was the deal after the battle that should have ended with me not empty handed.' Hercules looked at him with a bit of confusion.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'The deal where you would take Meg's place if you got her out, that you did, is still valid.' Hercules eyes lit up as the memory came back to him. Hades noticed in his eyes. 'See, you still remembered.' Hades smirked.

'Than I won't die without a fight,' Hercules raised his sword higher.

'No, I don't want you dead. I need alive for my next greatest plan.'

'I rather die than work for you.' He stared at him ready for what ever harm might come.

'I wouldn't do that. Cause you never know what little "accidents" might happen to Alexis and Zack.' Fear hit Hercules' heart, he couldn't bare any harm coming to his sons. Hades saw the fear growing in his eyes. 'So we have an understanding?' Hades stood up from the couch. 'I'll come from time to time to give you updates of what I want you to do.' He walked around Hercules. 'Oh, and before I leave, say one word to daddy about our little talk and everyone you loved will be gone.' Hercules felt his heart dropped to the lowest and nodded. Hades smirked with satisfaction and left. Everything began to move again, a tear came from the corner of his eye as the guilt pile on him.


	10. Reunion

**Aurthor's Notes: **In my home page, there are links that show what had happen in the Spring of Canathus and on Triton.

* * *

A few weeks went by, Hades hadn't bother Hercules, yet. Hercules was never the same. The guilt was getting stronger each week and Meg was starting to take noticed. But when it came to questioning him about it, he would just smile and turn her down. He always had told her everything no matter how silly or terrible he thought it was. Meg needs to get him to talk before something horrible happens, but how?

Meg pondered this for a couple of days. She needed to find way to get her husband to talk to her at least. Maybe she that way would be found when a postman delivered a scroll addressed to Hercules.

Hercules sat in his bedroom reading the scroll delivered. He went straight to his room when it came. He was in fear that Hades sent it to him and he didn't want Meg to see it. He slowly opened the scroll and read the words. His heart lifted as he read. This was the greatness news he had ever read since Hades made is visit. As he continued read, the hero fell away and an excited little boy took over him. Soon he couldn't keep his excitement in, he raced down stairs. He raced towards Meg and scooped her up, smack his lips on hers. 'What got into you?' Meg laughed as he placed her down.

'My high school reunion is only a few days away. Isn't that great?' A huge smile came across Hercules before pressing his lips back on Meg's.

'Then we better get ready,' Meg's heart was racing, Hercules never kissed her like that before.

'You're right, I better go tell the boys,' raced back to the backyard. Meg was glad to see her old wonder boy back.

* * *

'Dad, are we there yet?' Zack sat in the chariot as it flew through the air. They had been flying for hours, he was a bit sick.

'C'mon Zack, I thought you like flying.' Hercules smiled at his son.

'On Pegasus,' Alexis felt like he was going to be sick.

'Dad, you know that there….there,' Zack felt his breakfast coming up his throat but forced it back down.

'A normal way of riding Pegasus,' Alexis finished Zack's sentence before he felt the need to see a doctor.

'Yeah, but this has more room, personally, I don't want be to squashed between you two and your father.' Meg said standing next to her husband as he drove. Meg was over her fear of height after having almost very trip riding on Pegasus. Hercules laughed, he had completely forgotten about Hades. 'Don't worry boys; I can see the school from here. We'll be there in no time.' Hercules pointed to the buildings down below. Alexis and Zack looked down but were too sick to stare at it for a longer time. 'Just tell us when we are on land,' Alexis and Zack sat low in the side of the chariot.

'Ok, boys were on the ground,' Hercules smiled at the twins once they landed. They jumped out, grabbing the dirt and screamed, 'LAND, ROCK SOILD LAND.' Meg laughed very loud and long. Then Zack looked at his dad, 'When we leave, we are walking,' Zack was very serious about that. Hercules laughed at him.

'We mean it, we are not going on that chariot again,' Alexis backed up his brother.

They all walked together through the campus. It was Saturday so all the current students are off enjoy their day of freedom. Hercules couldn't help but smile as a flood of his school memories return to him. It seemed only yesterday he just graduated and now he is a grown man coming to his reunion. He felt a bit old as he walked. He hoped that all his old friends would be here as saw a group of adults with their kids.

'Bow and step to the side, commoners to the left, nobodies to the right. All make way for the royal family.' Hercules felt like he was back as a 16-years-old as that familiar voice reached his ears. Meg heart begun to build up anger as she remembered who that voice belonged to. Their heads turned but that only justify their suspensions of the owner. Alexis and Zack turned their heads too, to see what was happening.

Eight, muscular bronze men wearing uniform carrying a huge platform made out of gold. On top of the platform were three matching seats with three people on top. There was a dark bronze man with blonde hair, wearing a light blue chiton. A gold crown sat on his head as he showed it off proudly. In the next seat sat a beautiful young woman, with long, red, wavy hair with a silver crown careful place behind her fringe. She wore a dress that was like Meg's but it was sliver. Her green eyes reflected pride and control. The last person sitting in the chairs on men was the young prince of Thrace. He was about the same age as Alexis and Zack. He had reddish hair with green eyes that wondered through the crowd. He wore a chiton that was aqua with a green band tried round his head.

'You are only royalty back home. Here you're just the same as everyone else.' Meg stared at the royal brat that almost destroyed her life.

'Do my ears deceive me? Megara is that you?' Adonis smirked as he looked down from the platform. 'How kind of you, you came all the way to Athens just to see me, of course who could blame you, but unfortunately for you I'm no longer available.' He placed his hand on his wife's.

Meg was disgusted at what he just said to her. 'First of all, you are not the centre of the universe. Secondly, I live in Athens. And thirdly, the only reason I'm here is because I no idea that my husband went to the same high school as you.' Hercules was by her side with total support. He didn't know that Adonis and Meg had a past but he completely understood why most people in the right mind hated him. 'A copy of me, I'm sorry, Megara, but you can't replaced the original.' Adonis looked at Hercules carelessly, not recognising who he was.

Meg was just about to jump onto the platform and slapped that smirk off his face. Hercules grabbed his Meg's shoulders, gently but secretly he wanted to let her go. He spoke calmly through his teeth. 'I assure you, I am not a copy of you.' His voice light up the memory of which Meg's husband was.

'Jeckules, is that you? My, I hardly recognised you but I've heard a lot about you.' Adonis smirked down at him as he saw the fire burning in his eyes.

'Dear, that is quite enough,' Adonis' wife finally spoke out. Her voice was strong and firm. 'Is this the way to behave in front of Darien?' She placed hand towards her son. Darien sat there, staring at the two boys who were standing next to the people whom his father was having a go at. 'But, honey muffin…' Adonis gave her a puppy dog face but she ignored it.

'Don't you "honey muffin" me, these people hadn't done anything. I bet you caused them torment in their lives, by the way you're acting.' She gave him a cold shoulder.

Hercules and Meg were impressed by the Queen. 'It about time somebody shut him up. I'm just sorry it wasn't me.' Meg thought with a smirk. The Queen of Thrace drew her attention to the couple.

'I am a thousand times sorry for my husband's rude behaviour. I am Queen Martha of Thrace and this is my dear son, Prince Darien.' Martha placed her hand behind her son's back. Darien smiled and shyly waved at them.

'No need to apologise, I didn't think he would change that much anyway,' Hercules smiled, knowing he wasn't going to be interrupted. 'My name is Hercules and, as you would have guessed, this is my lovely wife, Megara.' He placed his hand around her shoulders. 'And these are our two wonderful boys, Alexis and Zack.' Alexis and Zack stood there. Alexis had his arms folded in front of his chest, not really interested. Zack waved back at Prince Darien. He was quite curious in the history of their parents. 'I must get going; there are so many others I would like to meet again. Queen Martha, Prince Darien, Adonis, good day,' Hercules politely left the royal family to mixed with their friends.

'Old friend,' Zack asked his parents.

'Hardly,' answered Meg through her teeth as they walk through the campus.

'What the story?' Zack curiosity began to build. Alexis, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for story time.

'Please Zack, don't hold up the traffic. I want to get in, get out and go home as soon as possible.' Alexis whispered into his ear. 'And personal, I don't want to hear it,' Alexis went further forward than the rest of them. 'Don't worry, son, it's a petty long story anyways,' Hercules calmly said to Zack. Zack face showed disappointment. 'I'll tell you once we get home,' His father smiled at him which brought a small smile to Zack's face.

Just then a loud noise came from above, 'MAYDAY, MAYDAY, oh, man,' a figure fell from the sky and would have landed right on top of Zack, if Hercules didn't pull him out of the way. Now there was a human with wings shape printed on the ground. 'DAD, where are you ever going to learn?' A small boy followed by a much older male ran towards the print. The boy was abnormally short, with black hair. He wore a chiton that covered half of his arms, coloured a dark green. The older male was bald but had grey facial hair and hair at the bottom part of his head. His strong muscular chest was shown and down below, wore a dark green toga. 'Daedalus, is that you?' Hercules asked the older male as his hands were around Zack's shoulder. But the elderly man ignored him and looked down at the hole.

'Icarus, can you hear me?' Zack didn't let his eyes wondered away from the hole as a small human came up.

'WOW, can I do that again?' The man was small with very fizzy black hair.

'Are you nuts? You are lucky that you didn't crushed Mr.,' the boy looked at Hercules and become speechless. 'Herc-herc, you're Hercules, aren't you?' He pointed and then looked at small man from the hole. 'Thanks a lot Dad; you just had to embarrass me in front of the greatness hero of my time.'

'Don't worry about, some things never change,' Hercules laughed at Icarus. Icarus just noticed that his best and only pal from high school was standing right behind him.

'HERC, how's it going? Long time, no see, Buddy.' He crawled out of his hole and, before he knew it, he was in a choke hold with the strongest man in the world. Hercules placed his knuckles on his fizzy hair giving him a childish noogie. 'Miss you too, buddy.' Zack stared at his father. He figured that this small man was his best friend. Zack made a small cough in his throat. Hercules released his gripped and let Icarus breathe. 'Sorry Zack, Icarus, Zack, Zack Icarus,' Hercules introduced his son.

'Hey, I heard about you, the guy who flew too close to the sun, right?' Icarus was about to replied when the younger boy spoke.

'That would be him and unfortunately, I'm his son.' The boy punched his father on the shoulder. 'When were you planning on telling me that you knew the mighty Hercules?'

'Sorry, little buddy. Hercules, this is my little buddy, Dram.' Hercules broke into a smile as he saw the boy.

'Pleasure to meet you, Dram,' Hercules extended his hand and Dram shocked it.

'Attention, all ex-students,' a bird like person was talking into a megaphone. 'I'm this school guidance counsellor, Mr Parenthesis Junior. Please enter the cafeteria, lunch has been prepared.' Hercules, Zack, Daedalus, Dram and Icarus entered into the cafeteria. 'There you two are. We were looking around for you.' Meg and Alexis walked towards them but three other women were with them.

'CASSANDRA!' Icarus screamed at the top of his lungs. He raced to her; a strong, tall man appeared behind her. He had brown hair that was smooth and gorgeous dark brown eyes. His perfect lips pressed lightly against her check. Icarus stopped dead in his tracks. 'Hercules,' she smiled warmly at him.

'Cassandra, how are you?' Hercules hugged the seer. Hercules noticed a change in old high school friend. She was happy, actually happy.

'I've could never been happier,' Cassandra said with a side of joy and happiness. 'Oh, by the way, this is my husband, Evander.' The man shocked Hercules' hand. A warm smile came onto his face.

'Well, Cassandra did say I was going to meet a celebrity.' Icarus was standing there with the bottom half of his mouth touching the ground.

'Hi, Evander,' he said between his teeth.

'Icarus, I don't want the same thing to happen with Melampus or with any other guy she has been with.' Hercules bowed him, 'faced it. She has moved on.' Icarus signed deeply and shocked his hand.

'Mum, we came, we saw, can we go home now,' a small girl about Alexis and Zack's age showed up.

'Are you nuts? I'm having the time of my life.' Another girl came and stood beside the first girl.

'Oh, I how could forget about you guys. These are my twin daughters, Charma and Lissa.' Charma wore a dark purple chiton with a hit of grey mixed in. She wore her brown hair down with a matching headband. She seemed depressed. Lissa, on the other hand, was the happiest person in the world. She wore a light yellow chiton and her auburn hair was in pink tails. 'Hi Zack,' Lissa said cheerful. 'Alexis told me who you are.' Zack just waved with a weak smile.

'Hey Zack, who's your friend,' Alexis asked him. Zack looked around and realized he was talking about Dram.

'Oh, this is Dram. Dram this is my brother Alexis.' Alexis extended his hand and Dram accepted it.

'Now that everyone knows everyone, let's dig in. I'm staving.' Hercules suggested as he point to the table, inviting them to eat.

Once their bodies were satisfied with the meal that was prepared, the adults began to discuss past experiences. Everyone started to pick on each other. They started with Icarus, who was telling most of his embarrassing moments as if they would his greatness achievements. Then they went to Cassandra. Moments were spilled even before Hercules came to their high school. Now it was the great hero's turn, much to Alexis and Zack's delight. 'Ok, it now it's Hercules' turned.' Cassandra smirked at her famous friend. Hercules went bright red when she looked at him.

'Oh, please do tell,' Alexis moved closer so he couldn't miss any details spoken, he was waiting for his dad's turn since the conversation began.

'Do we have to do this?' Hercules was very nervous; the last thing he wanted was for his kids to know his embarrassing moments.

'Oh, c'mon Herc, everyone had their turn and now it's yours,' Cassandra encouraged him. Hercules paused for a moment, he bit his lip. Then he noticed that Icarus and Cassandra's children were outside playing, which gave him an idea. 'Hey, why do you, guys, go outside and play with Dram, Charma and Lissa?' Alexis and Zack didn't want to go outside; they wanted to about his teenage life.

'C'mon dad,' Zack begged him.

'We sat here listen to everyone else's,' Alexis argued.

'But when it comes to you, we have to leave.' Zack whined. Meg understood why Hercules wanted them to leave. She had to go behind his back because he was embarrassed to even talk about it.

'Right you two, let's go,' Meg got up and pushed them outside. Then she whispered in their ears, 'I'll give all the juicy details, later.' With a smirk on each of their faces, she returned back inside.

* * *

'Perhaps the most exciting thing that ever happened since we got here, we can't even hear it,' Alexis hated this.

'Yeah, I know but at least mum going to give us all the details,' Zack was bit disappointed but what else could they do. 'C'mon, let's go see what Dram up to.'

They found him near a fountain, talking to Charma and Lissa. 'Hey, guys,' Zack waved at them.

'Thank the gods, finally I can talk to my own species.' Dram was grateful that he could talk some boys.

'And what are we, dogs,' Charma felt insulted. 'Nah, you guys are more like cats,' Alexis joked. Zack, Dram and Lissa laughed. Charma punched Lissa on the shoulder.

'Ow, what was that for?' Lissa questioned her sister as she rubbed her arm.

'They just insulted us,' Charma was angry with her sister's lack of mind.

'C'mon it was only a joke,' Lissa giggled. Then her eyes were glowing, her lips began to move uncontrollably, forming words. '_Dead will take the Mighty Hero.'_ Then it stopped and she returned back to normal. 'Wow, I hope that doesn't happen,' she said cheerfully. Alexis, Zack and Dram were gave her a weird look,

'Ok, what just happen?' Alexis asked Lissa. But before she could say anything, the same thing just happen to her sister. Instead different words came out of her mouth.

'_New heroes will rise when evil returns.' _Now the boys were freaked out,

'tell me this is something that only twins can do.' Dram looked at Alexis and Zack.

'We just finish each other's sentences,' Alexis raised his eyebrow.

'This has never happen to us,' Zack told him without taking his eyes off Charma and Lissa.

'Look, we're seers, ok?' Charma tried to explain.

'Yeah, we just had a vision. We can see into the future, usually it the not too distance future.' Lissa had said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. 'Charma sees the wonderful and super duper things and I see all the unfortunate events.' She was so cheerful about it, which made it even freakier.

'Ok, we are just going to go over here for while,' Alexis pushed Zack and Dram away from them.

'That was weird,' Zack confessed when they were as far away from them as the school's boarders would allow.

'My dad keeps on telling me that their mum is a seer too, but she see all the bad stuff like Lissa.' Dram explained. 'They must have inherited from her.'

'Personally, I don't want to talk, let alone, think about it,' Alexis wanted to change the subject as he looked behind him. As he looked in front of him, he bumped into a hard and strong figure. He fell down on his butt. 'Ow,' Alexis rubbed his head.

Then a spear was rested underneath his chin. 'Do you challenge me, boy?' A girl that was well built questioned Alexis. She had a tanned body, hair was black and up in a pony tail. She wore a dark green chiton which cut off at her lower thigh and a sword at her side. 'Xena, what is the meaning of this?' A similar woman stood next to the girl. She a golden girdle covered the top part of her body.

'Mother, this boy was challenging me to a fight.' Her voice was strong but obedient. Alexis got up and quickly threw his hands in the air, to show he didn't want to be hurt.

'I didn't challenge you, I bumped into you.' Xena's mother forced her to lower her spear. Then she spoke strongly to Alexis,

'Beware of the princess of the Amazons, daughter of Tempest, for next time you might not be so lucky.' She walked away with Xena following close behind her. Alexis turned around to faced Zack and Dram.

'It's an official; girls are the weirdest creatures on the planet.'

* * *

Soon the boys became bored of just walking around. 'Hey, maybe we could eardrop on the conversation that dad kicks us out of,' suggested Zack.

'They would be finished by now,' Alexis told Zack.

'We don't know that for sure,' Zack was really eager to see, 'and besides the best bits are always at the end.' He began to walk quickly towards the cafeteria.

'You want to tag along, Dram?' Alexis asked him not really caring what his answer was.

'Do I have anything better to do?'

All of the three quietly, sneaked into the cafeteria. They manage to get under the table where they the adults were talking. In the smell of wood and feet, they listen to the discussion they were having. 'Hey, remember the time Triton came to school and you showed them around,' Icarus said. 'Man, it was like having two Herculeses within the school.'

'Who is Triton?' Dram asked the twins as soon as heard his father say his name.

'He is the son of Poseidon, god of the seas,' Zack explained.

'How do you know?'

'Dad made us take extra lessons on the gods. He is really keen on us knowing the gods inside out,' Alexis whispered to Dram.

'I have a better one. What about the time when Icarus, Adonis, Pegasus, Pain and Hercules were all turned into babies?' Cassandra laughed.

'Hey, you promised never to talk about that.' Hercules argued.

'Actually, I've never heard that one before. Wonder boy, how come you didn't tell me,' Meg smirked at him.

'One, because that was like the mother of my embarrassing moments and second, I don't remember much,' Hercules groaned.

'Oh, don't worry Herc, I remember everything,' Cassandra smiled evilly.

'Just get it over and done with,' Hercules begged. Cassandra began to tell the tale of the Spring of Canathus. She described everything that had occurred and didn't miss any detail. Alexis, Zack and Dram covered their months and trying to fight back the laughter. Their throats were becoming very tight and filling with air. It was like a bomb that had exploded with their lungs, endless amount of laughter came from underneath the table.

All the adults looked under the table. Alexis, Zack and Dram were rolling on the floor with laughter. 'How long you were guys under there?' Hercules asked his sons.

'Long enough, dad, long enough,' Alexis answered in between his laughs.


	11. First task memory

Aurthur's Note: Ok, I, for some reason, feel the need to add a picture with this chapter but I'm not the drawing type. If anyone would like to do one, hey, I'm all for it. Each drawing would be put on the homepage and the artist/s will have my deep thanks.

PS: A vist from Zeus is on the homepage, post on youtube by the lovely Chris.

* * *

The boys' laughter spread like a disease. Everyone in the room started laughing, even those who part of their conversation. Even Hercules began to chuckle. The cafeteria turned into an atmosphere of laughter.

Once everything had settle, they continued their conversation, this time Hercules let the boys stay. Upon the mist of the laughter and memories, Hercules had an urged to make use of the men's room. 'Will you, guys, excuse me for a moment,' Hercules smiled and headed towards the men's room.

'So Aunty Cass,' Zack look at her after his dad left, with a pleading smiled.

'You wouldn't know any other juicy detail or event, which we may have missed, about our dad would you?' Alexis finished off, with his devilish smile. Cassandra smiled wickedly and traced her finger over the cup. 'That depends how much you're willingly to pay.'

Hercules finished what he came to do. He headed over to the sink and began washing his hands. While the water was flowing between his soapy hands and noticed something. It was quiet, too quiet for a cafeteria full of past students. Hercules dried his hands and gently opened the door. To his shocked, everything was frozen again, just like... 'Oh no,' Hercules whispered to himself.

'OH YES,' a voice boomed within the room, causing him to jump out of the bathroom. Hades appeared right in front of him and put his arm around his neck. 'Ok, hey dear nephew, ready for your first mission?' Hades was more excited that a kid in taste test candy room. Hercules roughly pushed his arm away from.

'I'm ready to mess up whatever you're planning,' thought to himself, wishing he had the nerve to tell it to his face.

'If I wouldn't mess things up if I were you,' Hades read his mind. 'Anyways, I'll get straight to the point. I need you to...' Then he noticed a bowl of cherries. 'Is that cherry, give me some,' he took the bowl off the table and started eating.

'Get on with what you want me to do, so that you can leave me alone.' Hercules threw the bowl onto the ground and the cherries fell into floor and drinks.

'Oh, tempter, tempter, if you get angry, well, you don't what little accidents might occurred.' He smoked his way over to where Alexis and Zack.

'STAY AWAY FROM THEM,' Hercules pushed him onto the marble floor and stood as a protective barrier in front of his kids.

'Ok,' Hades didn't want to fight Hercules one on one just yet. 'I need one of Zeus' bolts.'

'Dad's thunder bolts?' Hercules questioned, 'Why?'

'That for me to know and for you to get,' Hades answered through his teeth.

'I'll get it when I can,' Hercules told him still not moving away from kids.

'No, you have two days,' Hades put two fingers in front of his face. It was bad enough that he was threatening his family to get him to do what he wanted; now he had a time limit. Hercules wasn't going to let him have it all his way. He grabbed him by his robes and their noses were touching. 'I have as many days as I want, you HEAR?' Hercules screamed in his face, with his determined eyes burning a hole right through him.

'Ok, fine whatever; just give it to me when you get it.' With he disappeared and everything returned back to normal.

'Gee dad, I knew that you were a fast runner, but I never knew you are that fast.' Alexis commended him. Hercules just smiled weakly.

* * *

The day went as normal as it could get, being in ancient Greece. Alexis and Zack hang out with Dram. Megara smiled at them as they played within the school ground. Hercules was right beside her; he seemed too quiet, lost in a train of thoughts. 'Wonder boy, what wrong?' she asked him.

'Oh, errs...nothing,' Hercules went all red. Megara giggled and put her arms round his waist.

'C'mon wonder boy, I lived with you long enough to know when something is messing with your mind. You can tell me.' Hercules was comforted by her words. He wanted so badly to tell her about Hades, but he feared for her safety and the kid's. He bit his bottom lip. Megara hugged as she that face that he always made when he wanted to tell her something but didn't know how. 'It's ok, it can't be as bad as what Hades got me to do,' Megara joked with him. But he was silent, that comment just made harder for him to tell her. 'Wonder boy; please tell me, I hate seeing you like this. Tell what this is about. We have been through worse, whatever it is we can work it out.' Her purple eyes stared into his blue eyes, pleading him to tell her. Hercules turned his head in shame, he couldn't take her eyes. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage to tell her the truth. 'Ok, Meg, but we can't tell the boys about this.' Megara placed her hands onto his hands and rubbed them softly, encouraging him to keep going. He opened his mouth, 'Hey mum, dad,' Zack called and ran up to them. 'Can Dram sleepover at our house?' he asked with hopefulness. Hercules lightly smiled at him.

'Maybe you should ask your mother?' Zack look at her, pleading her to say. She was so close into getting Hercules to talk.

'Oh, boy, ok but asked his father first.'

'Thanks mum, you're the best,' Zack hugged her and ran off to tell Dram and Alexis.

'Honey, I promise I will talk when we have more privacy,' Hercules told her and she placed a kiss on his lips.

'When we get home, we're talking,' she whispered softly and held him close to her.

* * *

Zack was running towards Alexis and Dram. 'They said YYYYEEEESSSS', Zack leaped into the air and landed front of them, almost crashing into their toes.

'Sorry about that, he is normally not like this.' Alexis was bit embarrassed of Zack's behaviour.

'He is nothing compared to my dad,' Dram laughed to himself and shook his head.

'Alright, slow down Sir Dance-a-lot, I'm sure you will not make to the next primary school musical. Now, are you sure they said yes? With no strings attach?' Alexis tried to calm him down.

'Nope, all Dram has to do is ask his dad and we are good to go.' Zack smiled so happily.

'No problem, my dad would let jump off a cliff. But grandpa Daedalus might take some time to come around. All in all shouldn't be a problem.' Dram began to look for his father and grandfather. It almost took them the whole afternoon until they found them.

When Dram saw his father, ran towards him, not because he wanted to hug him but to stop him because he was putting on his waxed wings. 'DAD, STOP,' he screamed as he grabbed him around his neck, hoping that his extra weight would stop him from getting off the ground. He failed and Icarus lifted off the ground with Dram still on his back. Dram was screaming in terror that's when his father heard him. 'Little buddy, if you wanted to go for a flight, you don't have to jump on me,' Icarus laughed and went higher into the clouds. 'Please dad, take me to the ground.' Dram was holding on to dear life, eyes shut tight. He hated flying, ever since he was born. When he was a baby, Icarus would take him on flight but dropped him from time to time. His mother always caught just in time before his skull became a crack egg. Now, his mother wasn't there to catch him and feared for his life. Icarus, to impressed Dram, decided to do a few circles in the air. One, two circles, Dram felt like he was about to vomit and fall from his father's small body. Then Icarus did a huge circle like a slow rollercoaster. Dram's sweaty hands couldn't hold onto his father's neck and fell. His back faced the ground as he fell through the clouds. He screamed and pleaded to the gods. 'SWEET ZEUS, PLEASE GODS, ANYONE, SAVE ME,' tears fell from his face as he saw his father flying away from him and into the sun. 'This is the end, GOOD BYE CRUAL WORLD,' knowing that there was no hope that he was going to make out of this alive and closed his eyes tightly. Then Dram landed with a bounce and heard a voice, 'It not the end, yet.' He opened one eye. The sun behind his saviour reflected his facial features. For a brief, Dram thought that he was saved by a god but then he realised that he was in the arms of the greatest of hero, riding his horse. 'Hercules, thank the gods, you and Pegasus exist,' Dram hugged him, showing his gratitude. Hercules smiled and placed him in front of him, on Pegasus. Dram hugged the station's neck and Hercules placed a protective hand round Dram's waist. 'You're safe now, Dram.'

Dram had never felt safe then that moment he was between the greatest human and horse. He knew that his father had...a unique mind, but he never thought he would almost be responsible for his death. 'Don't worry; I'm sure your father didn't know that you fell off.' Hercules tries to comfort him and patted him on the shoulder with his free hand. 'Sometimes I wished that he was somewhat normal,' Dram confessed to Hercules. 'That's why mother left him.' He turned his head away and started to cry. 'It's ok; it's not your fault. I know how you feel,' Hercules wiped the tears from his eyes.

'You didn't like your father?' Dram asked the awesome hero.

'No, I do like him, but, sometimes, I didn't like his ideas. It always seen like a good idea at the beginning but it always turned out to be a disaster. But I knew that he was only trying to help me or to show his support.' Hercules remembered all those times when Zeus tried to help him out. Hercules chuckled at a memory that appeared in his mind. 'What it is?' Dram was curious at what he was laughing about.

'Oh, nothing I just remembered something that my father did.' Hercules smiled at the memory.

'What did he do?

'Oh, well, he tried to get a feel of what it was like to be a teenager again,' Hercules laughed which made Dram laughed as well.

'How did he do that? Dress up like a teenager and walked into a high school.' Dram laughed harder.

'You would say something like that.' Pegasus gently landed safety on the ground. Daedalus ran towards him and hugged.

'Dram, you are return to me in a healthful condition.' Dram felt like he was in a choke hold as the strong arms of Daedalus.

'I won't be if you don't let go.' Hercules chuckled and his sons came running out.

'DRAM, are you ok?' Zack asked him with concern. Dram pulled away from his grandfather strong grip.

'Other than the free fall of death, my heart banging against my chest and almost being choked to death by my grandfather, yeah I'm ok, how are you?' Dram smiled. 'Oh man, I swear your dad's flying was like Hermes when he is drunk,' Alexis commented and stared into the sky to see where he is.

'Once we saw flying on your dad's back, we went to get our dad,' Zack spoke with a very fast tongue.

'Then dad hopped onto to Pegasus and then we saw you fall and, then well you know the rest,' Alexis said very calmly because he was so use to see his dad saving people. Dram laughed, 'it good to know that people are looking out for me.'

Just then Icarus landed with a crash on the ground. 'Oh, not again,' Dram shook his head. Hercules and Daedalus ran towards him, Dram stayed behind. Icarus had lost most of his wax wings' feathers. 'ALRIGHT, can I do that again,' Icarus howled and his arms went all over the place. 'Me and my little Buddy flying through the air, what a great father and son activity,' Icarus looked over his shoulder, and that's when he noticed that Dram wasn't on his back. 'Little buddy,' Icarus sounded worried. 'Icarus I'm sorry, Dram fell off your back,' Hercules patted his best friend's back. 'But I manage to save him,' Hercules smiled and showed him that Dram was still alive. Dram was stood next to Pegasus, Zack and Alexis, which was a good distance away from Icarus. 'Whoa, what a relief,' he got up and walked clumsy towards his son. Dram back further away from him, Icarus took noticed. 'Dram, what is wrong?' He questioned him. Dram just stared without saying a word.

'I think Dram was just wondering if he could sleepover at my place.' Hercules came forward, knowing that Dram was still in shock over what had happen.

'Yeah, I was going to ask you when I found you about to...you know,' Dram voice was shaky and unsteady, making eye contact with the ground. Icarus smiled at Hercules then at Dram. 'Are you kidding? My little buddy wants to sleeping over my bestest buddy's house, no problem.' A small smile was formed on Dram's lips. He is alright for a guy who flew too close to the sun. 'That's cool, we could camp in the woods,' Zack shouted excitedly. 'It will be so cool, we have a camp fire, tell ghost stories and play pranks on each other,' Zack could go on forever but Alexis cut him off.

'Whoa, slow down, Zack. We have even decided when we are going to have the sleep and already going on about camping.'

'Ok, how on your birthday,' Hercules suggested. 'It's only three weeks away, should give us enough time to plan it.'

* * *

The day was over as soon as the sun began to set. Hercules for the final time took in all the surroundings of the school. This would be, maybe, the last time he will see Prometheus Academy. He talked to his best friends, privately, before he left. 'You know, it funny how much we have grown,' Hercules barely got the words out of his mouth, as he was full with emotion. 'It's hard to believe it been 22 years since we last saw each other.'

'And yet, you guys haven't changed a bit.' Cassandra smirked. They all laughed.

'We know what, we should get together more often,' Icarus said with his usual over active self.

'That a great idea, how about every two months?' Hercules suggested.

'Yeah, I can see myself making an appearance,' Cassandra agreed.

'C'mon dad,' Zack shouted from the chariot that was connected to Pegasus.

'While we are still young,' Alexis was in the chariot with his mother.

'I better get going, before it gets too dark.' Hercules hugged Cassandra and gave Icarus a noggie. Then headed towards the chariot and hopped on.

* * *

It was late at night, Alexis and Zack had fallen asleep in the chariot. Meg was standing next to Hercules as he guided Pegasus throughout the night. 'So, are you going to tell me?' Meg asked him, placing her arm around his.

'Tell you what?' Hercules stared straight ahead, he didn't want to make eye contact.

'You know, please don't play any games. Just tell me what is wrong,' by now she placed herself inside his arms. Hercules couldn't back away now. His mind was racing with the events that happen within the silent world. He bit his lower lip, took a deep breath and told about Hades and what was his first task. Meg was in shock but was quickly turned into anger. 'Why that no good, ill-temped, son of a Cronus. I should have known that he would try to pull off something like this.' Meg stamped her foot and slammed her fists on the chariot. Hercules felt ashamed and hung head, Meg had noticed this. 'It's ok, Honey, Hades has done the same thing to me. He always attacks at the heart, when noting else is working,' Meg hugged him and placed her lips on his checks. Hercules welcomed it by placing one arm around her shoulders, pulled her towards him. 'The question is: what should I do? He has given me a task, should I do it? Meg,' Hercules swallowed hard and looked into Meg's eyes. 'I'm scared. I fear for you and the boys. I don't know what I'll do if something was to happen to you.' Meg stared into his eyes, seeing the fear within him. She hugged him tighter and softly said, 'Find out what he is up to and do your hero thing, and stop him.' Hercules stared at her as he landed the chariot in front of their home. 'I don't know how I'm going to do that. I'm not strong; I mean I am strong but...not...as st-strong as you,' Hercules had to force the words out.

'Don't worry, I will be there every step of the way,' Meg smiled at her Wonder Boy. Hercules smiled weakly and entered their home with Alexis and Zack in his arms.

* * *

The next day came slowly for Hercules. He lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He pondered on how he was going to take his father's thunder bolts, without too many questions being asked. Then guilt entered his heart, he felt like he was going to betray his father. But he felt trapped even with Meg knowing. It was long time just lying there. He slowly got up and rubbing his forehead. He looked back at his wife, she was sleeping peacefully. The light sheets took the shape of her beautiful body and he placed a kiss on the check and stroked her wavy, long brown hair. Then he slowly walked out of his bedroom, went to the kitchen. Phil was up and having a midnight snack. 'Phil, what are you doing?' Phil jumped out of his skin when he heard his voice.

'Kid, would you stop sneaking up on like that. I swear you are a lot quieter than you use to be.' Hercules chuckled and got himself some food. 'So, why are you up at this time of night?' Phil asked him as he chewed, with an open mouth, his grass burger.

'Oh, I just couldn't sleep, that all,' Hercules made two cups of tea and chewed an apple.

'C'mon Kid, the last time you didn't sleep is when you keep on dreaming about the Hydra,' Phil said in between bites. He had known him long enough to know when he was troubled. Hercules smiled at Phil, 'you know me too well. I was just thinking about my boys,' Hercules sat down the table and took half mouthful of tea. Phil took a break from his burger and listen more to hero's thoughts. 'Do you think I should tell the boys about father and mother? I mean maybe Meg is right; they do have the right to know. What if they got into great danger and I couldn't get to them in time.' Hercules stared into his tea, watching the liquid's surface move from his breath. Phil came closer to him and said, 'kid, if you think you should tell them, than you should tell them. It is better that they hear from you than from someone else.' Phil patted the side of his arm and left him to continue his sleep. Hercules sat there for awhile and slowly went up to his sons' bedroom.

He lightly open the door and saw them dreaming. He walked towards Alexis' bed and looked at his face. He gentle ran his fingers through his hair and Alexis slightly move his head, but did wake up. Hercules did the same to Zack but sat staring at him; thinking about the first time he held Zack in his arms

* * *

_Flashback mode:_

_Meg was lying down on couch, resting. She was heavily pregnant and the baby inside of her was making her tired. 'Honey, are you ok?' Hercules came towards and given her a glass of water. 'Yes I am fine, stop asking me that, I'm a big girl.' Hercules blushed and sat next to her. _

_'I'm sorry Meg; it just that I want to make sure everything is alright for you and the baby.' Meg smiled and sat up, Hercules rushed to help her. _

_'It's ok Wonder Boy,' She love Hercules with all her heart, but sometimes she wishes that he would stop being so naive. She tried to stand up and also fell but Hercules caught her. Then he lifted her and she tried to protest. _

_'Hercules put me down, I'm just going to bed.' Hercules just shook his head and slowly walked up to his bedroom. _

_'By the time you get to the top of the stair, you will be too tired to make the rest of the way.' Meg gave up but in a way she was glad Hercules didn't put her down. _

_He placed her gentle on the bed and lie with her. Meg kissed Hercules as he placed his hand on her large bump. He broke the kiss when felt a kick as if the unborn baby had said 'I'm here, too.' Meg felt it, it was hard as if there were two babies inside of her. 'I think junior had inherited your strength,' Meg smiled and rubbed it. _

_'Let just hope that it didn't inherited my clumsiness,' Hercules chuckled and Meg just closed her eyes. Then she awoke as she felt water running down from her leg. _

_Hercules was down stairs, on the couch, reading a scroll called The Odyssey. Then came a knock from the back door. 'That's odd; no one comes from the back door.' He placed the scroll down and walked towards the door. 'Father, Mother, hi,' Hercules greeted Zeus and Hera as they entered their son's home. 'I glad that you, guys, are deciding to use the door and not appearing out of nowhere,' Hercules teased them. _

_'Don't worry we will be back doing that as soon as the baby is born,' Zeus laughed. 'I hate using the door.' Zeus added and Hercules just laughed. _

_'So, speaking of the baby, where is our soon-to- be-a-mother daughter-in-law?'Hera __asked Hercules as she had noticed that she was there. _

_'Oh, she is just resting; the baby has made her a bit tired.' Hercules pointed to the ceiling and sat down. _

_'Well at least she is resting, I bet the baby has inherited daddy's strength,' Zeus smiled at Hercules who was now blushing. It was kinder of weird for him to think that anytime soon he will be a father. 'It's ok, son, it takes awhile to get used to it.' Hera had said it like she was reading his mind. He was about to respond when Meg screamed at the top of her lungs. 'MEG,' acting on instinct, Hercules ran up the stair and headed straight for his bedroom. _

_Meg was screaming in pain. Through her pain she let out these words, 'Honey I think it's time.'_

'_You mean time, time,' Hercules stared at her with great concern and fear. Tears were running down her face and she nodded. She screamed even louder as her contraction hit her. Zeus and Hera rushed up as well. Once Hera realised what was going she told Hercules to get towels. Without another thought, Hercules went into the bathroom and got as many towels that were on sight. When he returned under two seconds flat, Artemis had taken the towels and closed the door on Hercules. 'Sorry, but some things man shouldn't see,' Hercules heard her voice through the door. He also heard Meg screamed and grabbed the door handle, ready to break down the door. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed in, he only feared for Meg and the baby's safety. But Zeus quickly grabbed his hand, 'you heard Artemis. Don't worry, Meg and the baby will be fine. It is all natural.' Zeus smiled at him, remembering how he was like with Hercules' birth. _

_'How can that be natural, she screaming louder than a fury,' Hercules commented as he heard another scream. Zeus pulled him away from the door but Hercules fought back. He sent Zeus to the floor. Then Hercules tried to push the door open. But he couldn't. He tried again, using his full strength, then again with his shoulder. But the door would not let him in. _

'_No matter what you do, that is not going to open,' Zeus was sitting on the floor, watching his son trying to break down the door. Once again Meg screamed even louder, Hercules bit his bottom lip. Meg was screaming and there was nothing he could do to even easy the pain. Zeus carefully got up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. _

_Hours later, Hercules marched up and down in the living room. Zeus, with Ares and Apollo, watched him with his eyes. Each screamed that came from upstairs, Hercules became more anxious. He couldn't help to shake the feeling that something might be wrong. Then, 'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE,' he shouted as he stared at Zeus. 'They have been up there for hours and all I've been hearing is __Meg screaming.' Hercules ran towards the stairs, Zeus, Ares and Apollo tried to stop him. Ares jumped on top of Hercules, Zeus grabbed his right arm and Apollo grabbed the left. 'LET ME GO,' Hercules roared louder than a lion being attacked. He struggled against the three. He tried to push them off of him but they just came back. Then a woman clearing her throat froze all the men. Hera stood at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips. 'Now that you have stopped killing one another, Hercules, will you please came with me?' Her firm but gentle voice made Hercules slowly climbed up the stairs. _

_Once he met at the top, he began to shot questions at her, 'She is alright? Is her hurt? How is the baby? What happen? Why did you guys take so long? Were there any problems?' The Queen of the gods stopped him, before he continued with his endless question. _

_'Everything went as normal, just something unexpected happened.' _

'_What do you even "unexpected"? Hercules looked at his mother with fear for Meg and the baby. She smiled gentle but secretly at him, _

_'you will see what I mean when you see them.' She stopped at the door where Meg and the baby were, tilted her head to the side towards the door. Hercules gentle opened the door. _

_Dawn approached through the window, the sunlight reflected onto Meg and the small human wrapped in blue blankets. Her hair frizzed from its normal high ponytail and her body looked exhausted. But, Hercules thought that she had looked more beautiful than ever. He slowly walked towards Meg to see the child he had been waiting for nine months. Meg looked up from the baby as he moved closer, 'there is one exactly like this one in the basket.' Hercules looked at her with confusion. She smiled and her head directed him to the basket next to the bed he didn't notice. He walked over there with curiosity. 'Oh my gods, we have twins,' shocked swam over him than a smile was brought to his lips. He gently stroked the top of the child's head as he lay there, sleeping. 'Let me guess, one is a boy and the other a girl.' Hercules whispered not to disturbed the babies. He knew that every set of twins, in his family, was one of each gender. 'Try two for the price one in the boys section,' Meg lightly laughed. Hercules stared at with a you-must-be-joking look. Meg chuckled at him, then she noticed that he was dying to carry his own son but he stop himself. 'You know you are allowed to carry him, right?' She smirked at him. 'Err...yes...I know but I'm afraid I don't know how to.' Hercules said shyly. Meg smiled at him, _

_'It's simple, just put your hand behind his back and lift him up.' Hercules bit his bottom at his wife's words. After some hesitation, placed his hands behind his back and lifted him towards his chest. He slightly moved his hands so that the child was resting in father's arms. He then smiled proudly at his son as he yawed and open his big blue eyes. Hercules sat on the bed next to his __wife, who was still holding the other boy. He looked down at both of them and noticed how they were exactly like. He smiled as he brought an arm around his wife to bring them closer. 'Have you named them yet?' He asked the new mother. _

_'I think I'll call this little one Alexis, meaning protector and helper of mankind, like his father.' She said at the little boy in her arms then she glance up at her husband. 'Why do you name the other one?' She suggested to him. Hercules blushed at her. _

_'Ok, how about Zack? No special meaning but someone that I know very well, at one time, went by that name.' Meg nodded and relax in her husband's arms, _

_'So there you have it, Alexis and Zack. Welcome to the family and the world.'_

The sun rose as Hercules sat on Zack's bed. He quietly got up and headed straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the rest of his family.

* * *


	12. Olympus

Rejoice to the Heavens, I've finally finished the exams. Now, as a special treat I have made not 1, not 2 but 3 new chapters for you guys to enjoy.

* * *

Meg moved across the queen size bed. She moved more towards Hercules' side of the bed. Her hand moved up and down the sheets, she felt that something was missing. She opened her violet eyes and saw that her hero was gone. She shrugged and slowly arose from her dream. She went through her closet and wore her pale purple robe. Walked towards her desk and started brushing her brown hair and then placing its usual high pony tail. She slipped on her sandals and went down stairs to eat something to eat before the twins wake up.

As she walked, a smell of a wonderful breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee hit her nose. She began to slow down her pace to take in the wonderful smell. When she reached down, saw her man making breakfast. 'Couldn't sleep?' she smirked at him. Hercules jumped out of his skin and almost dropped the two cups of coffee.

'Meg,' he managed to get the words out, 'didn't hear you wake up.' Then he blushed and Meg chuckled at him. She walked towards the bacon,

'I see you managed not to burn the bacon this time.' The last time he made breakfast the house nearly burn down. She tasted one of the bacon as she sat down. Hercules watched her, lovingly, as she ate the meal he had made. 'What?' she lifted her head, 'aren't you going to eat?'

'I've already eaten,' Hercules replied smoothly. 'Meg, I-I....' the words couldn't escape his lips. 'What is it?' she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his. 'I'm, I'm going to Mount Olympus,' he told Meg. Meg was stared at him. 'Oh, don't worry, I'm coming back, it's for you-know-who.' Hercules whispered that last bit. Meg nodded,

'Do you want me to come with you?'

'Sorry Meg, as much as I want you to, you can't enter Olympus. But because I already achieve my godhood, so I can enter.' Hercules looked at her beautiful eyes. 'Meg, I'm scared, I don't want to do this. I feel like...like this is not me. I feel like I'm going to betray my father and I don't want to, Meg. But I know if I don't do this Hades would hurt, kill or even pour Lethe Water on you, Alexis and Zack.' Hercules hated himself. Meg hugged him as she felt his pain. 'What do you want me do to?' she asked him in his ear. He brought Meg forward so he could look at her face. 'I want you to take the kids as far away from me as possible. Go and hide where I can't find you, especially where Hades can't find you.' Meg looked at her husband and said, 'No, Hercules. I made vow on our wedding day. To be there for you no matter what, until death do we part. We will hide the kids but I'm not going to run away and let do this all by yourself.' Hercules was about to protest but she wouldn't let him. 'Hercules, please you were always there when I needed you, even when I didn't want you. You were there.' Meg was almost in tears as spoke those. 'And I know for a fact that if I were you, you would be telling me the same thing.' By now, tears were creating rivers on Meg's checks and she buried her face in his chest. Hercules hugged her and gently wiped the tears away with his hand. She did have a point, there was no denying it. They stood there in each other embrace. While two boys sat on the top of the stairs in shock after the conversation that was heard.

* * *

Later that day, Phil needed to get some stuff from the island. He drags Hercules off to the island. 'You know, Phil, maybe we should take Alexis and Zack with us? After all there is no one here to take care of them, Meg went shopping with Cassandra.' Hercules suggested, thinking that might be able to keep them safe from Hades, for now.

'Yeah, I could use the extra hands to get into those cracks where I hid some things so you couldn't get your hands on them.' Phil stroked his beard; he was unaware of his former pupil's situation. 'Great,' Hercules went to kids but then stops and looked at Phil, 'What things?' The satyr just smiled at him.

Soon they were all airborne as Pegasus guided them to the island he once called home. Alexis and Zack were very quiet, as they sat in front of their father. Once they landed, they began work on collecting all of Phil's things. Hercules saw that Phil was going to take more than he expected. 'Phil, I think I'll return back to the villa to connect Pegasus to a chariot, so that we could take the stuff back. I'll be back as soon as I can.' Hercules jumped on Pegasus before anyone could protest.

As they flew, Pegasus noticed that they weren't heading to the villa but to Mount Olympus. He stopped and tried to head to the villa. Hercules patted his lifelong friend. 'Easy Pegasus, I know I said we were going to the villa, but I need to see my parents. After that incident at the temple, I don't want risk Alexis and Zack finding out just yet.' Hercules hated lying to his friend but he couldn't put him in danger. Soon the gates of Olympus were only a few minutes away. Hercules felt his stomach turn inside out, as his eyes saw the golden handwork of Hephaestus.

* * *

Hercules made Pegasus go over the gates. He didn't want to make a grand entrance and went straight for his parents' cloud home. Pegasus landed on a cloud that as soon as his hooves had touch it started to expand and move over Hercules' head, whilst he was still on his back. Hercules began to panic as he thought that the cloud was going to swallow them. Than relax when he realised that it was turning into a stable. Pegasus chuckled lightly at him. 'Hey, I not really use to the changing cloud thing,' Hercules said in his defence. Pegasus just gave him a friendly lick on his check. Hercules hugged him and patted his neck, then left the stable.

The clouds felt so soft underneath his sandals, it was very tempting to take them off. Hercules knocked on the white mixed with a hit of pink cloud door. The door was slightly pushed forward by the knock of strongest man. Hercules called out, 'hello,' as he pushed the door out even more. No reply came, Hercules poke his head and slowly walked through. It seemed like no one live here. There were no furniture, no vases and no one in sight. It was like a house for sale, the only things that could be seen were the walls. 'Hello, Father, Mother is anyone home?' His voice travelled through the emptiness of the room. He began to wonder further into the cloud house. The tall and strong pillars supported the circle ring that sat on top. The clear blue sky was bluer than Hercules realised. 'Well, I guess what was you see when you don't have any clouds blocking your view.' Hercules chuckled to himself. He continued to wonder through his parents' home.

He walked into a large room and saw a table was full of vases, with pictures of very special events. The wedding, the first titan battle, Hera's baby shower and even Hera and Zeus' first kiss, then he gentle pick up one vase that was in the back corner. It had an image of the family. Everyone could be found on the painted orange and black vase. Everyone except him, a small frown came to face followed by a heavy sign. Then he looked at his mother more closely. She was sitting next to the standing Zeus, with a lovingly smile. He noticed that she had a small bump on her lap with one hand stocking it gently. Then he realised that she must have been pregnant with him when the image was created. He returned the vase and continued looking through this palace in the clouds.

His curiosity lead him to a smaller room that was connected by the striped of cloud on the floor. Hercules narrowed his eyes to try and grasped a look of what could be inside. A light curtain in front of the entrance was making it hard to see as it swayed with the wind. He looked behind him, Zeus and Hera hadn't returned yet. He crept slowly down the stairs, carefully drew back the curtain and entered.

The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years. There was a lot dust and objects that were forgotten. Some of the stuff was broken swords, shields that were damaged beyond the repairs of Hephaestus and worn down chariots. He walked further into the room and saw minor size swords, shields and a chariot. He chucked to himself as he walked further on. He lowered himself near the small chariot and placed his hand on it. His palm was covered in dust as he moved his hand across it. He wiped the dust off on his thigh. Then he looked back at the chariot. With the dust gone, it showed a big letter H. Then it hit him, this storey room was his room. (Or at least it should have been) He looked around even more. There were Jack-in-a-box, but instead of Jack it was a half moon, a big ball that was purple covered with yellow stars, a chest full of coins and other baby toys. Then something caught his eye, it was three orbs flowing in the air just above a table. Hercules carefully cupped the first orb and brought it towards his chest. His eyes stared into the orb. Grey clouds whirled within it but then it slowly began to fade away. It showed Hercules a memory that he had forgotten for 38 years.

_A small baby lied in a small cot. The room was wide and with more space. Screams of want for comfort bounced off the walls of the room. Tears ran down from the corners of the baby's tightly shut eyes down his chubby checks. His small hands were clutched into his palm and his small feet kicked the blanket away from him. His wide mouth let out the noise that called for attention. _

_Soon a beautiful pink woman rushed in wearing her nightdress. 'There, there Hercules, mummy is here,' she whispered gentle at the baby. But Hercules couldn't hear through his cries. She picked him and rested him in her arms. She gently wiped away his tears and feeling her touch, Hercules opened his eyes and began to calm. 'It's okay, I'm here, I'm here,' she soothed him. She knelt down towards the floor and rocked her baby. She began to hum a tune and started to sing his lullaby. _

'_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright._

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry.'_

_At that moment Zeus' strong but gentle voice came in. He came and sat behind Hera and wrapped his strong arms around his wife, to bring both of them closer to him. He looked down at his son._

'_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry.'_

_Hercules slowly began to close his blue eyes. Zeus and Hera continued the song as they stared at their little one so lovingly._

'_Cause you will be in my heart._

_Yes, you will be in my heart. _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more._

_You will be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You will be here in my heart, always, always.'_

_After they had finished their lullaby, Hercules had returned to the land of dreams. Hera gently got up and walked towards her bedroom. With Hercules still in her arms, she carried him to her bed and placed him between herself and Zeus. Zeus brought the blanket over them and placed a kiss on their checks. Soon the Olympian family was fast asleep._

The grey clouds returned and covered the sleeping Olympians until they could no longer be seen. Hercules closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He felt his heart sank to the lowest of the low and his eyes began to water. He gently placed the orb back on the table and left the room. Zeus and Hera hadn't return yet and he began to wonder where they were. He decided to leave and forget about the thunderbolts. Just as he walked towards the door, he saw a lump of clouds that had all the bolts sticking out of them.

Zeus and Hera came back into their home. Zeus lumped himself onto a big chair that came out the clouds. 'Man, I hate these gods meetings,' he complained. 'Honey, remind me again why I invented the monthly gods council meeting.' Zeus looked to his wife as she sat down next to him.

'Because it the only polite way of knowing what everyone is up to.' Hera smirked. Zeus signed and dragged himself towards his thunderbolts. He counted them and frowned. He counted them, it seem that one was missing.

* * *

Alexis and Zack continued to help after their father had left. Their minds were trying to wrap to what was going on. When Phil wasn't near them, they discussed what they heard from their parents. 'Can you make any sense of what,' Zack started.

'Mum and dad were talking about? I have no clue,' Alexis tried to pick up a box but struggled. 'Let's try to remember what we heard?' Alexis tried again, this time Zack helped him.

'Okay, dad was saying that he is going to Mount Olympus.' Zack said as they took the box and placed near other boxes that were filled with Phil's stuffs.

'And something about betraying Grandpa Amphitryon, but how are they related to each other,' Alexis continued to pondered about this. Then Zack gasped,

'you don't suppose that grandpa could be dead?' Alexis shook his head.

'Na, if he was dead he would be taken to the Elysian Fields and, besides, I'm sure that we will be the first one to know if he was.'

'But it doesn't really explain what dad meant by "_I feel like I'm going to betray my father." _Not to mention about Hades trying to hurt us and mum. And what is Lethe Water?' Zack head was spinning faster than a spin top.

'Lethe Water is water that makes you forget everything,' Alexis explain to his brother. 'But we are still nowhere close to making sense out of this.' Alexis and Zack began to wonder around Phil's island. Without knowing they walked to a hand statue that held a broken sword. 'C'mon, let's see if there anything in this statue.' Alexis looked at the hand statue.

'What makes you let that there might be anything in this one. There are hundreds of broken statues on this island.' Zack told him and began to walk away. Alexis took his brother by the shoulder, 'Because this statue has a lid underneath the base of the sword.' Alexis pointed to the lid that his brother failed to see.

With much difficulty, they climb up the hand statue and through the lid. There wasn't much in this statue but it was clear that someone was living here and it wasn't the satyr. A red hammock was in the centre of the room with a rope, near it, leading up. A few vases lied on the floor and a practice dummy. There were two holes on the wall that showed Phil's head house and one shield that had a lightning bolt coming through a cloud. 'Hey, I think that this dad's one room.'

'Yeah, dad always wears that symbol on his belt.' Zack traced his finger over the shield. Alexis looked around even more. He carefully picked up one of the vases and blew the dust off. There was an image that showed a bearded man dressed in lavender and a pink dressed woman with red hair holding a small baby with medallion around its neck. He looked closely at the medallion; it was the same medallion that his father wore. Then he looked at the older male and he was wearing the medallion on his right shoulder too. Then Alexis turned the vase around and his eyes saw a teenage boy dressed in his father's hero uniform standing on the same male's hand with the same female that was on the other image. Alexis placed the vase down, 'maybe dad had a strange imagination and had made this.' He told himself this. The next vase was filled with scrolls and other stuff. He picked up the scroll that was too big to fit into the vase. He opened it and saw images of students from Prometheus Academy. 'Zack come over here,' Alexis called his brother. Zack came to him with a helmet on his head with a sword and the shield (the one which had the symbol on it) in his arms. 'What?' Alexis pointed at a picture of a student. Underneath the teenage student it read,

'_Name: Hercules_

_Age: 16_

_Statues: hero-in-training_

_Dream: To rejoin mum and dad on Olympus.'_


	13. We need to talk

All of Phil's stuffs were at the back of Hercules' villa. Throughout the flying Alexis and Zack were very quiet, they didn't even complain about flying a chariot. Hercules was wrapped up into this situation and what he had seen on Olympus. Phil had been rambling on about other things but none of the male humans were in reality.

Alexis and Zack hopped down from Pegasus, 'Dad,' Zack spoke first to his father. Hercules looked at his son. 'Can we have a word with you?' Alexis said with a mix of uncertainly.

'Alone,' Zack looked at Phil. Phil grunted and left to unload his stuff. Alexis and Zack dragged their father away. Hercules was silent and wondered what they could want to talk about. 'What is wrong?'

'Dad, when we on Phil's island, we found something.' Zack looked at his feet and nerves could be found in his voice.

'Who are our grandparents from your side?' Alexis jumped to the point. Hercules chuckled lightly,

'Why Amphitryon and Alcmene, who else?'He gave us sons a smile that didn't last very long. 'C'mon what is really going on here? You guys have been very quiet since this morning.' Alexis and Zack looked at each other and took a deep breath. 'Well, it's just we kinder heard you and mum talking about you going to Olympus.' Zack's voice was small and weak.

'Plus, when we're on the island, we found your year book.' Alexis showed him the page that he previously saw. Hercules looked at the page and signed heavily.

'Well, it's about time I told you the truth. Your mother always wanted to tell you, but your grandfather and I didn't agree.' Zack was about to question him but Hercules raised his hand. 'Let me finish, then I will answer your questions. We better sit down.' Hercules leaded them towards the house. BANG and CLASH, lightening had struck the earth. Then the winds began to pick up speed. Hercules looked at the clouds. As time went by, the clouds came down towards the earth, creating a finger of clouds. Hercules grabbed his sons and ran into the house. Once he entered, he noticed that Meg hadn't returned yet. 'Alexis, Zack, go down into the basement and lock the door. I'll be back as soon as I can.' Hercules ran out of the door, Meg came running with Cassandra, Charma and Lissa. The finger cloud was right at their feet. Hercules grabbed Cassandra's girls and ran back with Meg and Cassandra very close behind. 'QUICK, head down to the basement,' Hercules shouted through the chaos.

Hercules and the girls entered the basement, out of breath. 'Man, I should have known that was going to happen, oh well,' Lissa giggled.

Charma rolled her eyes, 'Typical.' She thought as Meg and her mother came in. Hercules started to keep the door shut by placing objects.

'Is everyone alright?' he asked panting as he placed more objects against the door.

'Yes, we are fine,' Cassandra spoke trying to regain her breath.

'Honey, where are the boys?' Meg asked her husband.

'I told them to come here.' Hercules moved away from the door and scanned the room. Fear covered his tired face as he realised that weren't there.

'Maybe they went down there.' A voice came from the very back of the basement. Everyone went to see who had said that. Charma stood there and the smell of dead rotting flesh reached their noses. Hercules and Meg remembered that smell. At Charma's feet, a large crack was drawn across the ground, relieving the Underworld.


	14. Awaiting Death

Alexis and Zack ran into the basement and shut the door. Zack walked further into the basement. His brain had send shivers down his spine and his stomach groaned and became a knot. He hugged himself, in hope, to remove this feeling. But it chilled him to the bone. 'Zack, are you okay?' His brother noticed his body language.

'I'm no seer, but I've got a bad feeling.' Alexis placed his arm around his brother's shoulders.

'Don't worry, we are safe here and if something does actually happen, I'll be here to protect you.' He smiled at Zack warmly. Zack felt a little bit better because he knew that his brother was always true to his word.

Then rubble was felt underneath their feet, the building began to move with the earth. Alexis and Zack clutched to each other, as the earth shock. The earth began to rip into two. Zack pushed his brother away from the crack and fell into it. 'ZACK,' Alexis roared as he saw his brother fall into the pit of darkness. He stared at it, the crack grew even bigger. He ran towards the basement's door to get his father, but the solid rock slipped away from his feet and Alexis fell down to join his brother's doom.

* * *

THUG. Zack hit the ground face down; the taste of dirt covered his tongue. He gently lifted his head. Then THUG, a larger force fell on him. 'OW', the force groaned. 'Lucky I landed on something soft,' Alexis told himself out loud.

'Yeah, that would be me,' Zack spoke with his nose crashed to the ground. Alexis quickly arose and helped his brother up.

'Sorry about that, Zack. Are you okay? Anything broken?' Zack touched his nose, but removed his fingers away from it as a strong message of pain hit his brain.

'Na, just my nose,' Zack told his brother. 'Where are we anyway?' All he could see was darkness. Their eyes tried to adjust as they walked through the stillness. Then, BUMPED, 'Not again,' Zack hit a wall and his nose screamed in pain.

'Maybe I should go in front,' Alexis slowly and steadily walked in front of his brother. He placed his hand on the wall and guided himself through a narrow hall. Zack followed by the sounds of his footsteps and a hand on the wall and the other on his nose. Then a strange blue glow appeared at the bottom of flight of stair. Unsure, the boys moved down the stairs and drawn themselves towards the light.

'Oh my gods,' Alexis gasped at the source of the blue glow.

'What is it?' Zack asked through his broken nose. Then shocked run through his body. The souls that were in the River Styx glowed through the darkness, the boys stared at it. 'Are we dead?' Zack asked his brother with his body shaking beyond control.

'No way, if we are dead, then you shouldn't be in pain.' Alexis' unsteady voice echoed through the Underworld. They stood there, holding each other closely as their fearful eyes travelled through this frightful world. On the other side of the bank, a three headed dog was soring peacefully. Towards the back of the River Styx was a skull shaped building. Its long stone like teeth plunged into the river of souls. Then black and grey smoke came drifting down from the eye socket of the skull. It moved on gently across the River Styx and slowly twisted and turned towards them, picking up speed. Alexis stared at it, something was happening, it was taking a certain shape. 'RUN,' Alexis screamed at his brother and went full speed up the stairs from which they came. The smoke had turned into two hands and reached for them, at top speed. Zack bolted after his brother, too scare to look back at what he was running away from. The smoky fingers wrapped tightly around Zack's chest. The smell of burning travelled forcefully up his wind pipe. 'ALEXIS,' he screamed through his cough. Alexis turned back to help his brother, but only to end up with the same fate. Like a wild roller coaster, the smoky hands had stolen them over the River Styx and into eye socket where the Lord of the Dead waited for them.


	15. Who will rescue us?

The smoke dragged Alexis and Zack through the home of Hades. Their lungs were filled with burnt wood making it almost impossible to call for help. But who would hear them anyway? A bunch of souls, demons, how would they help them? Their only hope rested with their father and that, just one more time, he would save them before they become part of the River Styx.

The grey and blurry air took them to the step of the throne. It whirled around their vision and then chained fiercely together, back to back. The boys struggled against the solid smoke chain. 'Welcome to the underworld,' two nail scratching voices echoed through their ears.

'G-gee, I w-was wondering w-why the R-river Styx was here?' Alexis' strong man mind tried to reach his mouth, but a frail frighten boy came out instead. 'The sound of Nut Meg, oh...how I miss those days.' A sharp, dark, cruel sound made their skin crawl. In the corner, of a place so dark and cursed of evil, the Lord of the Underworld emerged. 'Oi where are my manners, Name is....'

'Hades, Lord of the Dead,' a fearful, vulnerable, soft voice escaped from Zack's lips. Hades wickedly simile at Zack's pale and fearful eyes, showing his pointed yellow fangs.

'Finally, they actually teach you something at school.'

* * *

Charma, Lissa, Cassandra, Meg and Hercules stood near the crack. 'You ladies, get to somewhere safe. I'm going in.' Hercules strong and bold voice broke the silence as he grabbed his sword from his side. 'I'm going with you,' Meg prepared herself to the jump. 'Me too,' Cassandra stared at the small entrance, with her nose at full contact with the dreadful odour.

'You can count us in to,' Lissa's cheerful but determine voice joined in.

'No,' Hercules stopped them. 'It's too dangerous. I can't protect all for you and I know the underworld inside out.'

'So, do I,' Meg's stubbornness started to kick in. 'You can distract Hades and Cassandra and me will free our kids.'

'Meg, please, I've already gotten you into this mess and I...,' Meg bold and sharp voice broke into his sentence.

'No you haven't, I've gotten myself into this mess ever since I sold my soul to him in the first place. I am not going to let Zack and Alexis be punished for something I did and I am NOT standing by, like a helpless child, while you are risking your life again.' Meg sucked back her tears and stood firmly at Hercules's side. Hercules looked at his high school friend, begging her, with his eyes, to make Meg stay here. 'Forget it Hercules, were going with you,' Cassandra gave her replied.

'Ok then, at least get the girls to a safe place.'

'Hey, didn't I just say that we are going too,' Lissa, for the first time, had an angry look that stained her face.

'Lissa, you and her sister are both staying here.' Cassandra's voice demanded.

'Hey, I've got no objections,' Charma replied.

'But, mum, I just had a vision...'

'No, you didn't, you were with me the whole time and you did not have one vision.' Cassandra spoke so strongly that even Icarus would listen to without commenting back. Lissa step back and hung her head in disappointment. Cassandra, Meg and Hercules jumped into the foul Underworld.

* * *

After a good two minutes, Lissa had a vision. _'The heroes will become what they fear the most._' Her eyes returned to normal but she lumped in the chair that was there.

'Are you coming?' Charma was at the crack in the ground.

'But I though...'

'Hey, you just had a vision, maybe we could stop it.'

'What you had a vision, whiling I was having one?' Lissa walked towards her sister.

'Nope, but do you see anyone else?'Charma gave sister a stare and held out her hand. Lissa gripped it and both plunged into the darkness within the earth.


	16. The Rescue

BANG!!! Hercules hits the dusty floor. His eyes' lids protected him from the dust and a liquid substance covered his mouth. 'Blood,' he rubbed it against his fingers as he rose from the ground. 'Aaaahhhhhh!' Meg's scream travelled down the long tunnel. THUG, the force of gravity pulled her down into the arms of Hercules. Another famine sound followed afterwards.

* * *

'Be gone mortals, none but the dead may ride,' a scratchy voice echoed throughout the underworld, as if he was trying to breathe. A boat arrived at the edge of the River Styx; Cassandra gasped for it was her first time in this world. Hercules touched her shoulder and stood in front of both women as Charon appeared to them. His eyes sockets stared at all three of them. 'Megara, Hercules' he hissed through his teeth. 'It been 20 years since I last seen both of you. How has it been?' A smile formed across his bony skeleton face. Meg smirked as she seized the opportunity. 'It's been great, Charon. Hades called and I need to get across. Mind helping us out?'

'Of course Miss Megara,' Charon bowed his head and moved aside for them to enter the boat.

Hercules smiled at Megara, 'that's my woman,' he thought as took Cassandra to the boat. Meg understood that it was Cassandra's first time to the underworld and wasn't bother that she sat next to Hercules with a tight grip on his arm as they drifted through the River of Souls.

* * *

Hercules entered the throne room. Meg and Cassandra went around the back to free the boys. 'HADES,' he thundered through the emptiness, 'WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Gee babe, you don't need to shout,' the Lord of the Dead appeared standing tall near the wall.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?'

'What have you done with the bolt?' Hades examined his fingernails and rubbed them against his chest.

'You'll get it when you give back my children and promise to leave my family and me alone.'

'Excuse me; correct me if I'm way off here. But this is mine domain; I'm the LORD of the underworld and one snap of MY FINGERS and the wonder boy juniors would be permanent resident. So, I think I'll be the one giving orders around here. Now the bolt if you will.' Hades extended his hand forward. Hercules signed heavily.

'It's in the chariot, in front of my villa.' Hercules turned around and headed for the surface world. BANG! Giant flames twice his size appeared too close for comfort.

'Sorry wonder breath, but you stay down stairs. TORTURE, CHAOS, FRONT AND CENTRE.' Hades bellowed into the emptiness and two creatures appeared before Hades. Hercules saw that were two little boys, no older than his own kids but they were part wolf and human. Grey and brown fur covered their bodies. Their hands were paw like, with a bushy tail sticking out of the bottom half of their bodies. They had a dog's nose but a sense of a human reflected in their eyes. They bowed before the flamed hair god. 'Boys, there is a chariot upsides with a thunder bolt inside. Get it and there will be bones tonight.' The boys howled in excitement and ran off on all four paws. 'New employees, you just can help but love them,' Hades smirked at Hercules. Anger rose from within the hero. He hated when people abused children, even if they were monsters. 'Children should never be a slave to anyone,' his moral conscience told him; but right now he had to make sure that his kids don't have the same fate.

* * *

'Meg, are you sure that this is the right way?' Cassandra's worry voice echoed through the darkness.

'You can't be a slave for three years and not know where things led to. Though, I never thought that I'll back here again.' Meg continued to lead the way.

'I never thought that I'll be here at all,' Cassandra remarked with her voice still a bit shaky.

'Now they would be most likely kept in this chamber here,' Meg pointed to a door. She pushed hard against, but it didn't move. 'Would you mind?' Meg stared at Cassandra. She shrugged her shoulders and placed her body against the door. It took most of their strength, the door was open just wide enough to fit one of them in. 'Do you wanna stand guard or me?' Meg asked Cassandra as she moved away from the door. 'If you insist,' Cassandra entered without a moment thought.

* * *

With each passing moment, Alexis and Zack's hope was slowly fading away. They were chained together at their wrists and their eyes stained with fear and terror. 'Alexis, will we ever get out of here?' Zack's voice echoed through the empty chamber. Alexis can over to his side and hugged his brother.

'Hey, remember the story how dad saved mum.' Zack nodded through his sobs and hugged his brother tighter. 'Dad saved even when she was, well, dead. Death will never stop dad from saving us. He will never give up, though sometimes that can lead to trouble.' Zack chuckled at the last remark, even when almost all hope was gone; he still managed to make him laugh. THUG, the door moved forward which made the boys jump. BANG, they tighten their grip around each other, 'whatever happens, it's going to be ok.' Alexis tried to hide his own fear but it crept back into his voice. The gravel tired to prevent the door from opening, the stubborn door pushed against, leaving a small gap. A tall figure enter, Alexis and Zack shut their eyes, not wanting to see the creature's face. 'Did anyone call for a rescue? Oh man, I sore I would never say anything that corny.' Cassandra grunted to herself.

'Auntie Cass?' Alexis questioned her as he open his blue eyes.

'Is that you?' Zack hopes rose to all new high.

'No, it's Pink the pop singer. Who do you think?' Cassandra came forward and started picking at the lock.

'Oh man, for a moment there I thought you were someone else.' Zack said as she released them from their iron chain. They quickly walked out through the door. 'MUM,' Alexis and Zack cried out and hugged their mother. 'Are you guys ok? Did he hurt you?'

'C'mon, thanks and concerns later. We got to move before we get...' Cassandra tried to rush them.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' Pain floated towards them, who just happen to be walking Cerebus.

* * *

The wolf boys returned to the underworld, with one of them carrying the bolt. 'Nice,' Hades touched the lightning bolt and felt it's power through his fingers. 'To tell you the truth, I didn't think you would pull this off wonder breath.' He smirked to Hercules then frown. 'Does Bolt Boy know about this?' He lifted it up slightly.

'No, he wasn't there when I took.' Hercules stood tall but his voice was filled with shame and heartache. 'You have the bolt; now let my sons go and leave my family alone.' Hercules tried to bring anger into his voice but the shame took over. Hades opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted. 'Hey boss, guess who we found wondering around,' Pain voice ached as he tried to bring Cerebus. 'Alexis, Zack, Meg, Cassandra,' the hero stood helplessly at the most important people in his life, who were in the mouths of Cerebus. The first head was carrying Alexis and Zack, second Meg and the last one Cassandra. 'Gross, do have any idea how long it took me to clean this dress,' Cassandra was covered in the third head's drool.

'Well, this is a surprise. Nut Meg, wonder boy juniors and the best friend, could this get any better.' Hades smirked at the dog. 'For once you came in handy.'

CRASH and BANG. A bunch of rocks hit Cerebus, releasing all of them. 'BULL EYE,' Charma bellowed out. All of them landed with a thug. Cerebus was now burning with hate for whoever hurt him. He growled at Charma and Lissa and charged towards them. 'ALEXIS, ZACK, RUN,' Hercules yelled and ran after Cerebus. Meg grabbed her boys and rushed to the exit of the Underworld with Cassandra close behind. 'They're with Hercules; they're going to be alright I hope.' Cassandra tried to tell herself as she ran with Meg.

Hades vanished and reappeared in the centre of the throne room. His flames were burning up. The fire spread through his body like he was fuel. 'ALRIGHT JERCULES, YOU ASKED FOR THIS,' Hades threw a fire ball at Charma and Lissa and threw another one at Alexis and Zack. Cerebus coward away and duck from the fire ball. Hercules leaped in front of the girls and took it full blast and hit the wall. Meg pushed violently her sons away from danger, but she too, had the same fate as her husband. Cassandra quickly grabbed all the children and ran out of the underworld. Meg's and Hercules' bodies lied on the Underworld's floor, unable to move.


	17. The Truth

Cassandra ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She gripped tightly on her girls' wrist and Alexis and Zack were running close behind her. Water formed within the corner of her eye. The anger, frustration and fear were building within her body as the narrow passage lead her to the mortal world. The light of night guided her out of the darkness of the underworld.

Soon, all of them were back at Hercules' villa. Cassandra insisted that they return to her house; since now there was an entrance to the underworld in their basement. 'Quick where did Hercules keep Pegasus?' Her eyes frantically scan the garden. Alexis was the first to speak but his voice had softened unlike his once proud voice.

'He lives in the stable but he should be still outside because we used him to get Phil's stuff.' Cassandra raced towards the other end of the villa with the children following her. Surprising, hardly any damage was done from the cyclone that had happen earlier. Pegasus was still hooked onto the chariot and was whining to be released and because he had felt a disturbance in the air. 'Whoa, calm down Pegasus. Listen we need to get out of there now.' Pegasus wasn't used to her giving orders to him. But he looked at his younger masters' faces.

'Please Pegasus; we really need to get out of here. We will explain everything later.' Zack's big blue teary eyes begged him to let take them far away. Pegasus nodded and everyone climbed on board. But Charma didn't move. 'C'mon Charma this not the time to be stand around,' her mother told her as she grabbed the ropes ready to go. An unsure look swiped across her face. 'Don't worry Charma, it will be ok. He is gentle, we been riding him since before we could remember.' Alexis extended his hand to her and stared into her eyes. Charma took it and Cassandra pulled at the ropes.

'HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?' Phil's voice boomed through the night as he ran towards the chariot. He leaped onto the edge of the chariot as it took off.

'PHIL,' the male twins shouted as they helped the satyr up onto the chariot.

'Alexis, Zack, Cassandra, what is going on? And why are you all leaving the villa? Where are your parents?' At the word parents, Alexis and Zack huddled into a small corner in the corner of the chariot and tears began to freely fall from their eyes. Lissa and Charma huddled next to them and tried to comfort them. 'Phil, I'll explain when we reached my home.' Cassandra stared into the night as she guided Pegasus to their destination.

* * *

Evander paced up and down, worried sick about Cassandra and their little girls. It's has been over eight hours since he last saw her when she said she was going shopping with her best friend's wife. His mind raced on of what could have happen, oh how he wished he could have vision like his wife and girls. That way he would know that was going happen, instead of his imagination taking him on a wild ride. A horse whining was heard from outside. Evander rushed out to see what was happening. 'Cassandra, Charma, Lissa, thank the gods you are alright. I was worried sick.' He hugged his girls and hugged and kissed Cassandra but she remained distant to him. 'Honey, what wrong?' Then he noticed that they were not alone in the chariot. 'Alexis, Zack and...Who are you?' Evander looked strangely at the satyr.

'Name's Philoctedes, trainer of heroes and Hercules,' Phil pushed out his chest in pride of his former pupil. But Alexis and Zack still were in silent tears.

'Girls, take the boys inside and give them something to eat.' Cassandra got down from the chariot and began to unhook Pegasus. The girls nodded.

'C'mon you guys, I'll make you some of my hot chocolate.' Lissa helped the boys on their feet and guided them inside the house, Charma followed close behind.

'Evander, could you please take Pegasus to the stable.' Evander gave her a look she knew all too well. 'I promise I will tell as soon as Pegasus is safe and sound.'

* * *

'Okay seer, I've been patient. Now is time to cough up the grass, kid.' Phil bellowed out. Cassandra had given them some tea and the girls were in their room and the boys in the guest's. Cassandra took a deep breath and released it just above her tea. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she told the grim news to her husband and the trainer of the greatest hero that ever walked the face of the earth.

* * *

Alexis and Zack sat in the room. They felt so small and helpless, their world had fallen apart. Now, what were they to do? They felt lost and lonely and didn't know what to do. 'What happen?' Zack broke the silent between them.

'I don't know, one minute they were there, the next we were running for our lives.' More tears came from his eyes, which were now red blood shot. Zack stared at the window as the tears fell from his face. Whenever they were sad, Meg would come hold them close to her and sing their lullaby. But with her gone, who would take away their sorrow. Whenever they felt frighten, the hero's strong arms would hold them close all throughout the darkness. But now, who will protect them? Zack lay down and cried silently into his pillow. The harsh truth hit them both, they were orphans. Soon, the god of sleep took away from the harsh reality which had taken their loving parents.

* * *

_The warm heat of the sun danced across his face. The sweet smell of wild flowers teased his nose, as his eyes fluttered open. Alexis rubbed his eyes as he took in the scenery. He was in a typical rainforest filled with exotic wildlife and plants. His eyes gazed at the amazement of this world as he wondered through it. It's was completely untouched by mankind, everything grew freely. As he walked through he heard something, rushing water pouring into a huge river that cut it away through the rainforest. _

_He saw something at the other side of the bank. It was laying on it back, another human. 'ZACK,' Alexis yelled from the other side. But Zack didn't respond, he didn't even move. 'ZACK,' Panic gripped at his voice as he ran towards him. He dived into the water of the flowing river. He tried swam to other side but something grabbed his ankle and pulled him down under the surface._

_Panic took over his small body. He kicked and screamed through the water. His arms franticly tried to push the water so he can swim up. His body hungered for air but the force pulled him down more. He looked down; he couldn't see the bottom or anything that was pulling him down. Just the blue water with no life, taking him, then when all seem lost; something wrapped around his body and brought him to the surface. He greedily took as much as air as possible into his lungs and rejected all of the water. 'Alexis are you alright?' The giant asked him as he saw Alexis with his face down between his fingers. 'My lungs are filled with water and I almost drowned. Yeah, I'm alright, dad,' Alexis rolled his eyes as tried to regain his breath. _

_Then his eyes widen as he realised who the voice belonged to, spinning around, his eyes met face to face with the giant. 'DAD,' he stared at his massive size. 'You're...er...er...massive, huge...You're in the clouds.' Alexis raised his eyebrow as he noticed that half of his father's body was missing. Hercules chuckled but it strongly felt like very loud laughter. _

_'I guess I am,' he gently placed his son next to Zack on the river bank. Then all the water disappeared from his body and his chiton dried up. Alexis bent down to wake his brother. _

_'ZACK, WAKE UP.' Alexis shocked violently at his shoulders. _

_'W-what did I miss?' He rosed half wake, half still dreaming. Alexis grabbed his face in his hand and pushed it to the sky. _

_'Dad's a giant.' But their father was nowhere to be seen. _

_'What are you talking about? Dad died along with mum.' Zack lumped up and curled into a ball with his knees close to his chest and buried his face in between them. _

_'Said who we're dead,' a strong, angry and very familiar feminie voice rose in the silent rainforest. _

_'MUM,' Alexis and Zack ran towards her and buried their faces into her chiton. Meg wrapped her arms around them and gripped their bodies tighter towards hers. A small drop of water fell from the corner of her eye. 'Oh mum, we thought we lost you forever.' Zack looked into her eyes as he began to cry. _

_'Not quite,' the hero appeared behind his wife with sad smile on his face, back to his normal size. _

_'DAD!' Zack let go from his mother and the hero lifted up as he hugged him, Alexis quickly followed Zack. _

_'Hey, weren't you a giant just a moment ago?' Alexis laughed as he hugged his father's wide neck. Hercules chuckled with him. _

_'Sorry, if I frighten you back there, but it was the only way I could save you from the water nymphs.' Alexis gave him a confused look. 'The water nymphs don't really like anyone swimming their river without their permission.'_

'_Where are we anyways?' Zack asked his parents as Hercules returned them to the ground. _

_'This is a private island that the gods used all the time. Let's just say it was a wedding gift from them.' Hercules smiled kindly as he sat down on the muddy bank near the water. _

_'Honey, we didn't bring them here to give them a history lesson.' Meg commented as she joined him on the bank. _

_'I thought that was the reason why we did.' Hercules joked with her but her face stood still. _

'_Wonder boy, you know what I mean.' _

'_What are you two on about?' Zack questioned as he and Alexis sat in between them. _

_'Remember how you found out that, when I was younger, I wanted to be with my parents on Mt Olympus.' Alexis and Zack nodded, remembering how that they were interrupted by a cyclone. 'The truth is that,' Hercules breathed in heavily. He had always known he had to tell them but he never thought it will be like this. 'Zeus and Hera are your grandparents.' _

_Silent was spoken between them. Alexis and Zack looked at each other. Laughter crept into their months and soon they couldn't control themselves. 'That's a good one, dad.' Hercules frowned at them as they continued to laugh at his face. 'Oh, you're serious?' Zack laughter slowly turned into silent as so did his brother. A small smile returned back to Hercules. _

_'That's ok, I didn't believe it myself. But it's true, never the less.' He began the story of his life that no one knew about, expect for Meg. The sun was almost at it end of day when he was done. _

_'So, this whole hero thing that you did was because you wanted to be with them. Why did you give up?' Alexis stared at the sunset. _

'_It's started that way, but it ended differently when I met your mother.' Hercules placed his hand on her and they both smiled at each other. _

_'So, now what happens now?'_

'_Yeah, will we ever see you guys again?' Alexis stared at his parents with sadness. _

_'Oh,' Meg hugged them both, 'I'm sorry but where we are, you guys can't go.' _

_'What! Why not?' Alexis whined and pulled away from Meg. _

'_Alexis, sometimes these things happen and sometimes it's for the better.' Hercules patted his son on the shoulder. _

_'How can losing our parents be for the better? You're a demi god, can you do anything.' Alexis' anger struck his voice and tears came from his eyes. He shot up and stormed off. Hercules went after and tried to hold him close and calm him down but he began to hit his chest. 'No, it's not fair, There has to be another way. No No No......'_

'_Shhhh....it will be alright, Alexis, Alexis....' Alexis cried into his chest._

* * *

'Alexis, ALEXIS,' a female shouted to wake him from his dream. 'Alexis, wake up. You're having a nightmare.' Charma's voice brought back to reality. Alexis' eyes flew open and his breathing was heavy. Tears came down from his eyes from the dream that he dreamt. 'What happen?' Alexis asked her with fear.

'You had a nightmare and you kept saying No for some reason.' Charma brought a cloth to wipe his face. Alexis snatched it from her face and wiped his face. 'C'mon, breakfast will be ready soon,' Charma told him as she walked towards the door.


	18. Alive or Dead?

Sorry I haven't been updating. I just been running low on ideas, but don't worry everyday I get new inspiration.

* * *

Hercules held his son, as the tears poured from his eyes. He hated this but what more could he do? He wished with all his heart that he could something to at least ease their pain. But there are certain limitations to being a mortal, even a demi god. His arms began to slowly move more closely to his body, his watery eyes snapped open. Alexis was disappearing, Morpheus' spell was fading away. Soon both boys were gone, never to be seen by their parents again. Meg embraced Hercules as the tears flowed from their eyes.

'Ok, babe a deal is a deal. You said good bye and now time to get to work.' The island vanished from sight and turned into the underworld. Hades lumped on his throne with his cigar and a bowl of worms. 'Stirring performance, I was really moved.' His tone of voice was flatted and dead as he slurped a worm into his mouth. Meg was disgusted by him and Hercules anger grew even more. 'That was no performance. That was love, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?' Hercules sneered at the Lord of the Underworld.

'Hey, do I look like Cupid to you,' as forced another worm into his fangs and exposed its juices to them. 'Ok, chat time is over, time to get started.' The bowl of worms was thrown away and rose from the throne. He rubbed his hands together and blast smoke fiercely against their bodies. The smoke was rapidly increasing in size and expanding around them. Screams of pain and hurt was echoed throughout the underworld as the bodies of Hercules and Megara transformed into creatures beyond human. The screams turned into growls, their skeletal structure had painfully changed and they were no longer recognisable.

* * *

Alexia and Zack silently ate breakfast that Evander had prepared. Their sorrow turned their food into ashes as it flowed down their throats. Food was now meaningless and life darkened. Everyone was silent as the food was disappearing. Phil was at the stable with Pegasus, not hungry.

Everything seemed to fall into complete darkness as the light of Hercules and Megara was fiercely destroyed by Hades. Not even Apollo's sun couldn't take away the darkness like an eclipse that would never leave. Lissa wasn't her usual cheerful self. All of her positive energy was eased from her. Charma became silent, not a word would come from her mouth, reminding shut. Cassandra and her husband were unable to speak to the boys. What words could they say to ease their pain? Cassandra simply said that they would be stay with them. It's what Hercules and Megara would have wanted, for their children to safe and sound.

A week has passed, every night Morpheus gave them their parents. It was drove Alexis insane, the dream felt so real. Every morning, the bone crushing reality awaited them to break their hearts into little pieces all over again. At the dead of night, stuff was forcibly being shoved into a small bag echoed into the night. 'Alexis, what are doing?' Zack yawned as he watched his brother pack.

'I'm going to the temple of Zeus.' Alexis told him as he continued to pack. Zack rose from his bed, took off his night chiton and wore his light blue one. 'Now, what are you doing?' Alexis whispered roughly as he saw his brother changing. 'What, you think you're going there all by yourself. I don't think so.'

'No, I've gotten you in enough trouble as it is.'

'Excuse me,' Zack was shocked by Alexis' words. 'Alexis it wasn't your fault to what happen to mum and dad. How could you have known that Hades was relocating the gates to Underworld to our basement? Or that imp was going to walk Cerebus and catch us at the same time.'

'Yeah, but I promised to protect you and I couldn't; now they paid it with their lives, I need to set things right again.' Alexis began to climb out the window, Zack grabbed him.

'You don't need to set things right all on your own. I'm coming with you, accept it.' Zack quickly pushed forward in front of Alexis and hopped his leg over the window sill.

* * *

Pegasus laid low in his stable. Evander tried to get the stallion to eat but he simply turned his head, allowing no food to enter. Depression had over taken the once proud horse, now his life had no meaning. There were times where Pegasus whined himself to sleep, everything reminded him of his best friend. The blue skies that he and Hercules flew through, his constellation winkled in the night.

'Pegasus,' the stallion's ears twitched and moved towards the wind. His head rose from the straw ground. His body reminded still, unwillingly to get up. Zack gently pushed open the stable, looked down at the depressed horse. 'You miss him, don't ya?' He knelt down and stoked the rim of his nose. Pegasus signed heavily and a whine came from his throat. Alexis came around and began patted his white built neck. 'We miss him too. But there may be a way to him and mum back.' Alexis whispered in his ear. He looked at him; happiness became his new source of energy. His body quickly rose and his wings extended, sending both boys to the ground. His hooves stamped the ground joyfully. 'Whoa, Pegasus take it easy,' Zack tried to calm him by waving his arms. 'We need you to take us to the temple of Zeus,' Alexis blurted out while grabbing the wide white neck of Pegasus, bringing it back to earth.

Pegasus flew strongly and quickly through the Greek skies, new hope and determination fuel it. Zack clenched his body to Pegasus as the speed continued to increase. His eyes squeezed tightly and arms stiffened, mother's fear clutched his heart since there was no longer Hercules. Alexis wasn't much concern with the flying. His mind wondered off to what is going to say to Zeus, who supposed to be their grandfather.

Does he know that his son is dead and his grandchildren are going to see him? 'Of course he does, he's omniscient.' A little voice boomed into his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But then, why hasn't he come to them? Is this the right time for family to come in and help them out? 'Hello,' the little voice spoke again, 'who is Cassandra? She the one who took both you and your brother in as her own children and this is how you repaid her? Going out into the night and not even leaving a note on where you are going,' his conscience turned his stomached over as the guilt swirled up within. 'Hey, this is for a good cause, ok? We are going to get back mum and dad.' He barked at the little voice of reason, when the temple was in sight. 'Dad would have done the same thing.' The sentence repeated in his head as life was forcefully plunged into the mighty statute of Zeus.

* * *

Alexis and Zack dug their nails into each other backs; fearful eyes stared at the stone giant. Zeus' eyes looked blankly at first, and then sorrow mixed with love flooded his features. A small smile came unto the boys which help loosen their fear. Courage was hard to gather at this time but Alexis managed to step forward. 'We-we come to get-get, well, to see, if we or you could....' The words seemed to be blocked in his throat and stared at his feet in hope that somehow the words will escape his lips.

'You want to know if I could bring your father and mother back.' Zeus could see that he was unable to speak under certain situations, just like Hercules.

'Yes please, sir,' Zack soft voice barely reached the lord of the universe. Zeus signed heavily and slowly lowered his hand, gently picked up his twin grandchildren.

'I am so sorry but I cannot bring someone back from the dead.' His voice was soft hearted and tender, feeling their pain.

'What do you mean you can't?' Alexis' voice thundered throughout the temple. Tears of frustration and anger were flowing on his cheeks, stomping his foot on Zeus' palm. Zack wrapped his arms around his brother. Alexis buried his face in hands and fell on his knees as the rivers poured out. 'I can't bring someone back from dead if they are not dead.' Zeus said as he stroked his index finger on their brown hair. Alexis creased crying and Zack looked at with confusion.

'But how is that true? I mean we saw them get hit by a fire ball.' Zack can't believe what he had heard, could be possible? Could they not really be dead?

'I can sense when my son is alive and right now anger and pain is all his living on.' Zeus stared into space for a brief moment, and then focused his attention back at his hand. 'But I do not know where he is. I've tried to find him but he is just out of my reached.' Sorrow and guilt was shown in his voice and face. The same pain had returned from the first time Hercules was taken away from him. 'But I-I thought you-you were o-omni-iscie-ent,' Alexis' tearful eyes burned into the eyes of the great Zeus. Oh gods, how his eyes was an imprint of Hercules'. It's like as Hercules himself as he entered into his son and could only be seen through his eyes. 'I thought the same thing too, like he is invisible. It's like wind, I can feel him but I can't see him.' Self shame filled his eyes and turned his head away from the boys.

'But how is that possible, dad and mum keeps on entering dreams for the past week. Could they still alive? Then what was all that about "where they are, we can't go", if they are not dead then where are they?' Zack shocked and angry voice echoed throughout the temple, an awkward silence settled.

'They must be in the underworld.' A tearful and soft voice escaped Alexis' lips, raising his head from his hands.

Zeus gave them a confused look, 'what are you talking about?'

'The last time we saw mum and dad is when we were in the underworld,' Zack answered him understanding Alexis.

'Oh my gods, I should have known that my little brother would behind this.' The king of the gods signed and slammed his fist into the arm rest, which made minor earthquake.

'Then it is settled,' Alexis wiped his cheeks and rose to his feet. 'We are going to the underworld.'

'Whoa, hold your horses. There is no way you too are going to the underworld.' Zeus said, there was no way in heaven he was going to let his mortal grandchildren enter the underworld. They're only just kids, for Hera's sake. 'Then what are we supposed to do?' The twins stared into the eyes of the Mighty Zeus.


	19. Separation

Sorry for the length of this chapter. Life is really starting to take its toil.

* * *

Zeus opened his mouth to express what they should do, 'WHOA,' the twins screamed when the earth shocked violently. Zeus wrapped his fingers around to prevent them from falling off. Howls and growls conquered the night, followed by earthquakes occurring one after the other. He placed Alexis and Zack down with much anxiety, 'Go back to Cassandra and stay there,' Zeus ordered as the statue returned to normal. Alexis and Zack raced outside and climbed aboard Pegasus. Pegasus heard Zeus' thundering voice and followed his ordered.

With the pale moonlight being cut off by the clouds, it was difficult to see what was going on. Pegasus couldn't see where he was going, but could sense a disturbance. Growls and howls of many monsters and the sound of them running filled the night. White light flashed across and Alexis and Zack saw a glimpsed of what was happening. Gigantic groups of monsters, from man's size creatures to mountain flying monsters, raced towards Olympus. Artemis' moon light cut through the night as the clouds disappeared, giving the Olympians a fighting chance. It also gave the twins a good view of this battle that was unfolding. Gods and goddesses poured out from the clouds and tried to drive or kill the extremely oversized monsters. Pegasus panted franticly, the Olympians were in trouble. His instinct was to flying determinedly towards Olympus and defended his birthplace, which he did. He soared through the air thinking that Hercules was on his back and not the twins. 'Pegasus what are you doing?' Alexis screamed thought the thunderous sounds that were going on around them. Pegasus eyes widen, what was he doing? He was taking Hercules' kids to danger instead of taking them away from it.

Just as he was just about to turn around, something smelt strangely familiar. Hercules was nearby but how was that possible. He flew down to get a good sniff of that smell. Green fields, water vapour, a touch of divinity, innocence, yes that was Hercules alright, but he was angry, really angry. He never felt his best friend like this before, blood thirsty angry.

'Pegasus what are you doing?' The winged stallion didn't seem to hear him and plunged into the dark world and towards one of the giant monster. A thunder bolt missed the creature and flashed its way right into a tree, falling down unto Pegasus.

Pegasus couldn't get away from it in time, fear hit him hard. He arched his back and flipped the boys off before the dead tree crushed him. Alexis and Zack's screams dropped down as gravity draw them towards the earth. But their screams were useless at this time, atmosphere was screams of terror.

* * *

Zack groaned and rubbed his head as he rose from the ground. His brain sent painfully messages to his lower back and legs. His eyes saw visions of darkness, soon they adjusted. 'PEGASUS,' Zack shouted and ran over to the proud stallion that was crushed by the fallen tree. Zack's hands griped under the tree and tried to lift it. 'Damn it,' he muttered under his breath. He was the son of Hercules and he couldn't even lift a tree.

A low growl froze Zack in his place. His fearful eyes slowly moved up to the sound. A gigantic sized orangey dog stood tall over the fallen tree. Zack's blue eyes met the dingo's glaze. It was confused as it looked at him. Confusion and anger leaped from its eyes. Its black wet nose moved closer towards Zack, Goosebumps crawled all over Zack. He slowly moved back but a large tree trapped him. The dingo's big, wet nose pressed against his heavily panting chest. 'This is it; this monster is going to eat whole. Where is dad when you need him?' Zack sniffed, shut is eyes tight and turned his head away from cruel fate.

A small smile formed in the dog's eyes, a long, slimly, drooling tongue licked him from his toes to his head. Did it just taste him? No, it felt more a dog giving a loving kiss to its puppy. Zack opened his eyes in curiosity and stared more closely at its eyes. They were a deep shade of blue and relieved its soul to him. 'Dad?' Zack whispered softly, his nose pressed gently his chest and lovingly rubbed it against him. 'I'm so sorry, little one,' his action spoke as a tear fell from his eye. Zack wrapped his small arms around him and buried his face into his fur, eyes watering. Then Hercules quickly lifted his head and spun around and growled.

A million and one monster surrounded them. Zack hid behind Hercules' back leg, as he exposed his teeth and gave off a warning. The other monsters didn't care, wanted to have what he had found. Their blood thirsty contact eyed the little human before the dingo. They all snarled at Hercules as they leapt towards them. Hercules thundering roar echoed through the night as he fought against them.

Crawls, shark like teeth created blood marks against his fur. But he kept on going blocking, attacking, biting and killing each monster. But they were too many of them. Then FLASHED and CRACKLED, a lightning bolt smacked and banged on dry leaves and fire emerged from the ground. Monsters fled from sight but the fire raced towards Zack and Hercules. Hercules took quick action, grabbed Zack by his teeth and leaped over the flames. 'PEGASUS,' Zack coughed over the smoke as he remembered the stallion. Pegasus whined and panic as the flame hungered for the wood on top of top. Hercules placed Zack down in a safe area and, with his nose, pushed the log off him. The stallion's wings ached and could no longer fly. Hercules, once again, grabbed him by his teeth and moved away from the hungry flames. He lowered himself to Zack's level eagerly beckon him to climbed on his back. Zack was now riding on his dad's back as he charged through the forest.

* * *

Alexis lay in an open area. The force of gravity caused him to fall in the wrong place and blood ran down from his skull. His body was unable to move, eyes shut like as if he was dreaming. Everything was still, nothing but darkness filled his mind.

Hera fought bravely by her husband side. She used her own special power to add an extra shock into the bolts. Zeus plunged them towards the monsters as they climbed up the mountain side. The reptiles of the skies tried to take away Zeus' bolts. She drew her sword and leaped up towards the flying monsters. Pink wings grew from her back as she plunged the sword into the monsters and cut off their wings.

Among all the chaos that was happening around her, something caught her eyes. The last flying creature's blood stained her hands as its body fell next to a human, a child human. She quickly flew down, and looked at the child. 'Alexis,' she gasped between her fingers. His blood ran down her hand as she held him close to her body. At top speed she flew to a ledge on the other side of Olympus, where they weren't attacked. 'ASCLEPIUS, GET DOWN HERE,' she bellowed into the sky. Hera had a very gifted voice. Even through all the chaos, she can still be heard. Everything seemed to stop because of her cry. Soon everything became wild and monstrous again as Asclepius appeared beside her. She fiercely pulled him down, 'Heal him, he is bleeding from the head.' She ordered him. Asclepius healing hands put their trade into practise as quick as her orders, he knew better than to defy the Queen of the gods. 'Hang in there little one, don't leave us just yet.' She whispered to her grandson as she left him in the hands of the god of healing. Olympus needed her, but did her grandson need her more?


	20. Disaster strikes

To my readers, I'm sorry it has taken me this long to make another chapter but Senior Studies is a lot busier than I thought. I've have decided that from now on I will only write this story during the Australian holidays and maybe weekends. Thank for to all my readers but special thanks to Spirit of earth, cherryll and disney-fr3ak for your reviews. Thank you, you are my inspiration. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The battle raged on, giant reptiles ruled the earth and sky. Mortal's blood stained the earth as they fled from sight. Great heroes defend them and helped many town escaped. Demi-gods fought bravely and joined their family in this epic war since the titans. Gods slashed and smashed many monsters but they just kept coming. The lord of the dead stood at a distance and watch the battle unfold. He slurped from his martini and puffed from his big thick cigar. A grey cloud of smoke escaped from his smirking lips. 'Ah, this is the afterlife.' Hades pushed his cigar against his lips as he breathed in the smoke. Pain and Panic coward behind Hades, 'Excuse me, your Flamefulness,' Pain bravely spoke with a shaken voice. 'But why are you doing this? Last time this happen, we didn't won.' The demon's eyes stared to his master, but Hades was busy enjoying himself.

'It won't be long now, it is just the matter of time,' he sneered as his rough hands rubbed together with the friction causing a small flame to appear. Pain and Panic looked at each other nervously.

* * *

Hercules charged through the forest, scratches covered his dog body. The branches whipped across every angle, causing minor wounds. Pegasus was still his jaw, unaware that it was Hercules. His fur and skin ached from the burns he received and his head was spinning. The stallion felt hopeless, failure conquered his body. He hanged there waiting for the monster to eat him. Zack was tucked on the dingo's neck. His nails drug into the golden fur and his body laid flat. His head frequently ducked as the branches flew pass. His eyes frantically move side to side, in hope to see some sign on where they were. But the darkness wouldn't allow it. 'DAD, WHERE ARE WE GOING?' he bellowed but he was too small to be heard. Hercules powered through the thick earth with but only one thing on his mind. Zack crawled along his back towards his ear. With the dog's body move rapidly, it was extremely difficult to move. His foot slipped and his body was fall away from the charging dingo. His fingers acted on instinct and his nails dug deeper into his father's skin and was hanging against his running leg. Zack looked down, he immediately regretted it, and fear racked his body. If he falls than he would tramped by the running paws and that's if he didn't crack skull on impact. Zack turned away and tried to pull himself up. With great effort, he mange to pull his body and laid it on Hercules's muscular shoulder, save himself from certain death. To Zack's astonishment, Hercules didn't grunt or show any signs that he was aware of what just happen but a part of him was glad that he didn't. Zack's small body ached from that attempt but he was determined to get some communication. He held the position trying to convince his body to try one more time. 'C'mon Zack, you can do this, just pushed yourself.' With a heavy grunt, he pushed his body up and crawled towards the pointed ear. Zack panted in satisfaction, '_If Alexis could see me now_. ALEXIS!' His brother's name screamed from his mouth. He had completely forgotten all about him. 'DAD, WOAH,' Hercules roughly shocked his head because his son's boisterous voice hammered onto his sensitive eardrum. Zack gripped tightly at the back of the animal's point ear. 'Dad,' Zack's voice had extremely soften, 'I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about Alexis.' His eyes began to water and his voice became unsteady.

'_It's alright Zack. We'll find him as soon as I get you and Pegasus to safety._' Hercules' mind answered him as he continued to power through the night. Zack sobbed against his father's ear and Hercules' thoughtful words couldn't comfort him.

* * *

Alexis groaned as his body stirred with life. 'Ow, my head, where am I?' his eyes flicked and were trying to gain some focus as he slowly began to raised up from his lying state, but a strong and gentle hand pushed him down. 'Shh, it's alright. You are in a safe place.' A famine, comforting and gentle voice entered his ear making his body relax and returned to its previous state. 'Mum?' He questioned a blurry figure from whom the voice came from.

'No dear,' a wet warm cloth wiped against his face. His eyes were now in full focus. His eyes widen and gasped as a shimmering goddess stood before him. Her beauty was beyond compare. A bright light green glow surrounded her body as if she was a jewel treasure who had just been polished. Her beautiful hazelnut hair was held in high bun that fanned at the back and apples sat in the middle with olive leaves held the sides together. A preachy sleeveless long dress covered her body. Leaves wrapped around her wrists and matched perfectly well with her earrings. 'Who-who are you?' The words escaped his lips.

'I'm Hygeia, goddess of healing. My father put you in my care while he is dealing with the others who are injured.' She spoke calming as she placed the cloths down and gave him some water. Alexis drank it greedily. He scanned the area and noticed that everything was made of clouds. 'How did I get here? Did I die?' Alexis gazed at everything.

'No and you can thank your grandmother for that. If it wasn't for her you would have been visiting Hades. Now I need you to tell me the last thing you remember.' Alexis groaned as his brain tried to put the pieces together. 'I was at the temple to see Zeus, then we were flying and then.....ZACK.' Alexis yelled his name. 'Where is he? Is he here? How is he? Is he hurt?'

'Whoa, slow down little one. Just like your father, asking so many questions. I'm sorry to say that I can't answer them.' Hygeia smiled and then signed heavily as she sat herself down. Alexis raised his eyebrow, 'can't or won't.' The tone of his voice reminded the goddess of Megara's witness. Taking a deep breath and letting it go, she turned to the young child.

'I cannot tell you because I do not know of your brother's welfare. I can't even tell you if he is alive or not.' Alexis gasped and rose quickly, but his head hadn't fully recovered.

'Don't just stand there and wait for the grass to grow. We got to find him now.' Alexis groaned and grabbed the sides of his head. The goddess placed her small soft hands on his shoulders, pushing him down again 'There is no way I'm letting you go in this condition. Beside there is a war going on there.' Alexis groaned in frustration and roughly pushed her hands away from him. He was under god protection and his brother was somewhere on a battlefield. 'LOOK, SAVE ME THE LECTURE, ZACK IS SOMEWHERE OUT THERE, MAYBE HURT OR DYING, YOU'RE GIVING A PREPARED SPEECH ON HOW DANGEROUS IT IS.' He waved his arms as he burst out at the goddess with anger conquering hid face. He was now panting heavily at her as she sat there in shock.

'Alexis that is no way to treat any goddess or anyone who has done nothing expect help you.' A pink, slim goddess with blood stains all over her dark pink dress. Her hair was flying all over the place and her shimming skin was torn with the blood streaming out. She leaned against the wall for support. 'HERA,' Hygeia rushed to her, gently wrapped her arms around her waist and took her. Hera was panting heavily and struggled to walk even with Hygeia's help. The clouds near Alexis began to rise up and move and twisted around into a bed shape. The healing goddess laid her down and tended to her wounds. She was completely exhausted and gratefully welcomed the rest. 'Oh, my lady, what have they done to you?' Hygeia exclaimed at the wounds as she cleaned them. 'They will do a lot worse if we don't stop them.' Her words were barely heard, soft and weak. Her body was drained from its energy and slowly closed her eyes. Alexis couldn't do nothing expected stared at the damage. '_Please Zack, please be okay.'_

* * *

Zeus's chest was rapidly raised and fell. His shoulders ached from throwing thunder bolts at monsters. '_When this is all over I'm going to get a whole new line of weapons_.' His body ached for rest as he threw another bolt, killing three monsters in a row. The monsters were beginning to retreat but some still continued the fight. Out the corner of Zeus' all Seeing Eye, a giant orange dog pounded through the earth below and was getting dangerously close to Olympus. He line up his bolt for one final time. He focused on his target, aiming for the monster's chest. His arm pulled back and his brain calculated the distance and the force needed. His bolt passed his cheek and his fingers began to loosen up when he froze in his track. On the back of that creature was Zack. '_What is that boy doing there? I thought I told them to go to Cassandra?_' Zeus quickly drew back his bolt and worry was shown on his face. 'HERMES,' Zeus bellowed into the night. The small blue god appeared within an instant. 'My Lord,' Hermes floated up straight and sautéed him, awaiting his orders.

'GET DOWN THERE AND GET MY GRANDSON.' Zeus pointed roughly down on the wild dog's back. Without a second thought, Hermes, faster than any bolt that Zeus has ever thrown, speeded down towards it.

* * *

Zack clenched tightly on his father's fur. His stomach was in a knot as the guilt of leaving his brother behind was building up within his small body. Hercules, without any stops, charged through the dense under growth. Zack looked up at the sky and noticed that there was a light bright blue light heading straight towards. He stared at for awhile and gasped. 'Oh, shoot,' Zack gripped Hercules' fur even tighter. The blue light hit Zack and scooped him up in one quick motion. Zack was very high above the ground and in the arms of the god. 'WHO ARE YOU?' Zack screamed at him with fear and terror. 'THE NAME'S HERMES, DON'T WORRY. YOU'RE SAFE NOW, BABE.' Before Zack could reply, a white light cut through the sky. A loud howl of pain came from down below. The boy looked down, only to see that the dingo was lying there, with a bolt deep within his right side, grasping for air.


	21. Picking up the pieces

The first rays of sunlight revealed the true nature of the epic battle. Apollo's rays forced the darkness to coward away and so did the monsters. The moment the sunlight smacked them across their skin, they vanished as if they weren't there at all. The blood that stained the earth was wiped clean and the bodies of monsters that had died were no longer in sight. The only evidence that suggested a battle had occurred was the gods' weapons that lied on Gaia. Many of the gods scanned the area with confusion, shock and exhaustion. The little blue god stood high in the sky with a child in his arms, staring back at the earth, with sounds of sobs escaping from his lips.

Hercules' body had returned back to normal but was now gasping for air. The bolt had shocked through his system and had paralysed him but his demi-god's genes work hard to prepare the damage. His eyes shut tightly as the pain conquered his legs, arms, head and chest. He felt as if gravity had increased on his body and wished that the paralysis was still there. 'Dad,' a small whisper entered his ear and small warm human like hands touched against his cold shoulders. He slowly flattered his eyes open. His little son, his precious, little, baby boy filled his vision and a weak smile formed. He look deep into Zack's eyes and with the strength he had left, he lifted up his hand and cupped his check. 'Zack,' the soft word barely escaped his lips and slowly rubbed the tears away from his check. The rivers continued to follow, pain, suffering and lost filled his eyes. 'Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry.' The words blurted out from the sobs. 'Shh,' Hercules curled his fingers and stroked his check. 'You've done nothing wrong.' Zack just shocked his head and collapsed on his father's chest. 'But I've done nothing right.' Tears stain his armour. Hercules weakly placed his hand underneath Zack's chin and gently pushed against it. 'There is nothing you could have done. This war was something you couldn't prevent.' Hercules struggled to breathe, there wasn't much time left. 'Go find your brother and mother, whatever happens, promise me you'll protect each other.'

'Don't talk like that. Everything is better now. We'll both find my mum and Alexis. I'm mean; you're okay now right Dad? You're a hero, just another day in the office, right?' a hopeful smile was brought to his lips as Zack grabbed onto his father's hands as if he was holding onto life itself. But his hands were cold and they fell away from Zack and bounced on the ground. The mighty hero's eyes rolled back into his head and shut them. His lungs finally took their last breath of air. 'Dad? DAD!' Zack roughly shook his body. 'Dad, please wake up, stay with me. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US AGAIN.' The body lied among the glory of nature, cold and lifeless. Hermes took off his helmet and brought near his heart as the sorrow for his nephew filled his face. Zack wrapped himself around his father's body and wept even more than he had ever done before.

* * *

The Queen of the gods rested in the softness of the clouds. Alexis struggled to sleep. Something was wrong, very wrong, he can feel it. Dawn had arrived; the battle seemed to be over. He couldn't shake the feeling away that something was wrong with his twin brother. That built within him and at one point he rose from the cloud bed and was determine to find his brother. He pain from his head hadn't recovered but it was tolerable. He slowly and cautiously walked through the corridor, gods was returning. Their bodies dragged along the floor like the undead raising from their graves. They were so tried and exhausted that no noticed the small mortal on Olympus. BANG. Alexis hit something hard and solid. 'Alexis, what are you doing up here?' A deep male concerned voice entered his ears. Alexis raised his head, the lord of Olympus stood before him. 'I was injured, next thing I knew I woke up here with a major headache.' Zeus raised an eyebrow and spoke.

'Then you should be resting and not wondering Olympus at this time. Dawn has just broken and the battle has just ended. All of the gods are taking the day off, with a few exceptions, and that goes double for you.' Zeus spoke calmly but a sense of authority was heard from his voice. This was one god that was rarely disobeyed; this was going to be one of those rare moments. 'Hey! What about my brother? He is somewhere out there, most likely hurt and I don't need another firefly telling me to rest.' Both of his ears were streaming. Everyone was so concerned about his welfare that nobody even mentioned the word Zack. Zeus didn't expect so much hostility from someone so young. He shocked his head and knelt down to his level. 'First of all your brother, Zack, is fine. I've saved him from a giant dog like monster just moments ago. My massager god, Hermes, is with him at this every moment and we'll be reunited soon enough. Now I understand why you're angry but that is no excused to be disrespectful to your elders, let alone your grandfather. I'll let it slide this time.' Alexis wasn't convinced not for a second. He had a gut feeling, something was defiantly up. 'Look, something is wrong. I've got a gut feeling and Dad always told me to go with my gut. And that exactly what I'm going to do. So, the way I see it you can either take me to my brother or you can get out of the way, either way I'm going to see him this very moment or today, whichever comes first.' Zeus signed; his grand kid was combo of his father's stubbornness and his mother's sharp tongue. When those two are mixed together nothing can prevent it. 'When you find your brother, will you then returned to Cassandra and rest and that not a request, you hear me?' Alexis nodded; at least he was finally getting through to somebody.

Zeus guided him to a chariot that was covered in a real live image of a storm. Alexis' eyes widen, it was like the storm is trapped inside a glass frame. Lightning was concisely being thrown from the clouds within the chariot. _'Alexis focus, you're here to find Zack. So shut that mouth and get into that damn chariot.'_ His voice of reason snapped him back to reality. Zeus was already aboard this wondrous chariot, drumming his fingers against it. Alexis close his mouth and jumped into the chariot. 'Hold on,' Zeus warned as the chariot leaped from the sky and descended to the mortal world. Alexis curled in the corner with his knee to his chest, _'Where's Pegasus when you really need him?' _

* * *

Zack lied next to his father's now dead body. One of his father's arms was beneath him while he placed his other arm across his child body. It looked like they were both sleeping as the sunlight blanketed them. Hermes floated there, tears rolling down his eyes. _'How could this have happen? Why does everything bad always happen to the brave and innocent? First he was kidnapped from Olympus and made mortal, tortured throughout his childhood. Then was fighting his uncle and was a tug-a-war rope between his siblings Ares and Athena during High School. Now his sons are fatherless and possibly motherless.' _Sorrow and grief filled his entire soul, _'The worst part is that now I've got to tell Zeus that he has killed his own son. Man, sometimes I hate this gig. ' _Hermes turned his body away from them to give the boy some space. A small whimper brought his face up. Pegasus lied on the ground, whimpering for aid. Hermes slowly floated towards the stallion. _'Please, help me up. I need to be with them. My wing is broken but my body is strong, I just need to be with the ones I love.' _Pegasus spoke to the blue god. He placed his staff on the ground and help Pegasus up onto his hooves. He nodded his thanks and slowly trotted to his dead best friend and his son. He placed his horse body next Zack and with his undamaged wing, placed it over their bodies. Hermes sat on a rock as his body ached for rest but he felt that it was his duty to protect his great nephew until someone came to collect him. Then thunder exploded and crash above him, breaking his train of thoughts. Hermes gasped, as he saw Zeus' chariot heading straight for him and he seemed to be in a hurry. _'Looks like Zeus will find out sooner than I thought,' _Hermes swallowed hard as the chariot drew closer.


	22. Trying to set things right

Finally it is up I hope you will enjoy it. That you all for your patience  


* * *

The chariot thundered down towards the Earth. The sun was a large ball just above the horizon and many mortals were slowly and cautiously returning to their homes. Both mortals and demi-gods were questioning their state of sanity when they saw that nothing was damaged. Buildings were unharmed and cities were untouched. Statues stood tall and high, not even a mark was seen. 'Interesting, you can clean up after yourselves.' Alexis sneered as he looked down at the earth. Zeus grunted at the comment.

_'I like you better, when you were asleep.' _

Alexis stared at the earth and noticed something. A small blue figure sat on a rock, looked at a lump on the ground. 'What's that?' Alexis questioned his grandfather without taking his eyes off it. Zeus took a moment to check whether he meant it or not. 'That is Hermes.'

'No, I meant the lumped next to him. It looks like Pegasus, but there something else down there.' He tried to focus his eyes but he was too high up. Zeus looked down. Even with his overseeing eyes, he too was unable to identity what that lump was. 'I'm sure it's your brother. No doubt that he is exhausted after what he has been through.' Alexis clutched his fists as the anger was burning viciously within him. _'No thanks to you.'

* * *

_

Hermes watched anxiously as the chariot drew closer and closer. Zack hadn't moved from his spot. Exhaustion had taken over the small mortal and had drifted into shallow sleep. Hermes floated just above the rock as Zeus landed not too far from where he was. He placed his helmet back on his bald head. The small boy jumped out of the chariot and scanned the area. Pegasus lay down on the grassy ground that was covered in morning dew. He quickly ran towards him. 'Hermes, I presumed that everything is alright?' Zeus smacked his hand against the small god's back. 'I wish I could say yes, sir.' Hermes turned and hung his head in shame.

'Hermes, what are you talking about?' Zeus stared at him with worry.

Alexis sprinted over to Pegasus and saw his father and brother underneath his wing. Pegasus opened his eye and raised his head. He nuzzled Alexis and gave him a lick. Alexis slightly giggled and stroked his nose. He looked into his horse's eyes and sense that something was wrong, very wrong. 'What's the matter, Pegasus?' Pegasus stared at his father and whined. Alexis went near his father and shocked his shoulders. 'Dad, wake up.' He whispered but Hercules didn't respond. Alexis tighten his grip and roughly shock his father again. But not even a groan was made, 'ZEUS.' Alexis screamed at his grandfather. Zeus ran over to him. 'Dad's not waking up, he just laying there.' Zeus got onto his knees and placed his hand over Hercules' forehead. 'He's cold as ice, Hermes what happen?' The small blue god floated above the ground.

'The orange dog was him, Sir.' Zack rose from his sleep, his eyes blood shot red.

'You killed him.' He stared at Zeus with such anger. 'YOU KILLED HIM.' Zack screamed forceful as he rose from the ground. 'MURDER,' he yelled even louder as he charged at his grandfather. Alexis grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him back. But in his heart, he wanted to join Zack. 'No, this cannot be. I love him. I would never kill him, Hermes? Please tell me he is mistaken.' Zeus was getting tearing and back away from his son's body.

'I wish I could, Big Z, I really wish I could.' Hermes reached for Zeus but he back away.

'No, NO, it cannot be, I-I,' he vanished. Nothing but a puff of smoke was left behind.

* * *

Zeus was now at the entrance of the Underworld. Charon was there playing cards with the other souls. 'I need to get across the river.' Zeus bellowed, hiding his sorrow.

Sorry, I'm on my break. Go Icthys*,' Charon sat there uncaring. Then the skeleton figure was roughly pulled from the ground and was now nose to nose with the Lord of the gods. 'If you don't get me across that river, I make sure you join those in Tartarus. Do I make myself CLEAR?' Charon gulped a mouth full and grabbed his oar.

Once on the other side, Zeus ran up to the Elysian Fields. Hades was forbidden to enter the Fields because he had try used for his own personal needs. It was the most beautiful place under the earth. Good men and women enjoy their eternal reward for their good deeds on earth. It's was like the world was reborn again, fields were a bright summer green. The ocean was still and calm, with gentle waves crashing on the shoreline. Most of the souls ran up and down the fields like little children, playing and chasing around. Others were lying down and enjoying a quick nap. The only one who was anxious was Zeus. His eyes darted from side to side, praying not to find what he was looking for. 'Hercules put me down.' A joyful and giggling voice hit Zeus like a ton of bricks. His heart sank as he slowly turned around.

Hercules stood tall and full of joy with his beloved lifted high in his arms. Megara wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer to his. Her husband returned the kiss with such fire and passion. Their lips were locked together and nothing could pull them apart. They're lost in a world of their own and no sadness was seen from this loving couple. They release their passion and stared endlessly into each other eyes. What could be more perfect? All of the earthly burdens, worries and fears were out of sight and out of mind. They were in a place that was one hundred percent Hades free. They paid their debt to the world above them and now they can rest for all eternity. Yes, it is true that they could no longer be with their sons; it was part of mortal life. But they knew, deep in their hearts, that one day they would be a whole family again. On the plus side, they could still watch over them. There is a portal within a cave that showed the world above them. Many of the souls would go to see their live loved ones. They could even reach out to touch them and visited them in their dreams, but only for a brief moment.

Hercules gently set Megara down and looked out to the land that was before them. A huge shadow figure hid behind a strong and luscious green tree. His eyes narrow down as he tried to make out the figure. 'Honey, what are you looking at?' Meg turned her gaze to the direction his eyes were.

'I don't know but he seems familiar.' Hercules walked towards the shadow, with Meg right behind him. The shadow noticed that he was headed for him and coward farther more into the darkness. Hercules noticed this and slowed his pace. He cautiously walked forward and soon enough he realised who it was. 'FATHER, what are you doing here?' He beamed at him but noticed the shame that was smacked on his face. 'What is wrong?' Hercules reached out to touch his shoulder but Zeus backed away even further.

'No, Hercules, get away from me. You shouldn't be here in, it's my fault. It's my fault.' Zeus slammed against a tree and let himself slide to the ground. He curled in a ball, too ashamed to let anyone see his tears fall. Hercules was filled with worry and concern for him. Hercules had never seen his father like this. He was always the one who had everything together, even when things took a turn for the worse. He was always the strong one in the family. But he remembered how he died, the flash of lightening, wave of electricity through his body and the final moments with his son. He gently embraced his father and began to rock him as if he was a small child. 'Shh, it's alright, Father,' Hercules soothed the large god.

'How can it be alright? I killed you. I thought-thought, I was saving Zack but I killed you. I'm so sorry.' Zeus sobbed into his son's chest as the rivers flowed from his eyes.

'You have nothing to be sorry about. You were trying to do what was right. Heck, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position.' Hercules gently told him, but he just shocked his head. Megara knelt down before Zeus and gently rubbed his shoulder. 'Is Zack alright?' She asked him in a soft and gently tone. Zeus just nodded, Meg slightly smiled. 'See, in the end, you did what you aimed to do.' Zeus gently moved away from Hercules and wiped away his tears.

'How did you end up here, Megara?' Zeus' voice was broken as he gulped some air into his lungs. Meg bit her lip, he didn't know whether to tell him or not. She looked at her husband, he nodded to her. She took a deep breath, 'I was transformed into a flying creature. For some reason, I was trying to take away your bolts. It was like I had no control over my body. Hera was defending with you. She was only doing what you were doing, protecting your home and your love ones.' Megara rubbed Zeus' hand as she told her tale. Zeus turned his head in shame. Now his wife had killed the mother of his grandsons. Now Alexis and Zack have a reason to hate both their grandparents. 'Then I must returned what I have taken,' Zeus spoke with such boldness. Hercules and Megara looked at each other and wondered what he meant. 'Father, what do you mean? I don't understand.' Zeus turned around and spoke.

'I can give the boys' back at least one parent. Hercules, I can give you back your godhood.' Hercules was shocked at this, can he really do that?

'But I'm dead, how could I possibly?'

'Quiet simple really. You say yes and you're a god again. Because you have already proven yourself true hero and all that, you come back to earth as a god.' Zeus was smiled at him as if it was the most perfect solution.

'You will do no such thing.' A strong, independent female voice cut through Zeus' plan. A tall, beautiful pink goddess stood before him with her hands on her hips. Her hair was blond and she wore a black robe, similar to Hades but with no grey shirt underneath. Her skin was a dark pink and her hair flowed down near her bottom. 'Persephone, this has nothing to do with you.' Zeus bellowed at her. 'Well, since I am the Queen of the Underworld and part of my job is to make sure that dead people stay dead. So I think that it has everything to do with me.' Persephone was looking very angry, this was her domain, since her husband couldn't go anywhere near this place. How dare that Olympian bird brain tell her she had nothing to do with it? 'Excuse me, I'm trying to set things right here.' Zeus bellowed towards her.

'Find some other way then, he has already broken the laws of nature twenty years ago. Why should he get any special treatment? Because he is your son, I'm sorry but that's mortal life. So, what I suggest you do is pick yourself up and leave this place.' The goddess hair was now burning red and her voice had risen. Black clouds surrounded Zeus' head and lighting struck. 'LISTEN, YOU PATHATIC EXCUSE FOR A GODDESS, I RULE THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE AND WHATEVER I SAY GOES.' Persephone turned around and a brilliant idea had popped into her head. 'Oh really, well then I'm sure the Fates have something to say about this.' At the sound of their title, all three weird sisters appeared.

Megara gasped at the three sisters. She has seen many strange and unusual creatures while working for Hades, but she had never met the Fates. The watching the eye going from one eye socket to next, made her stomach flip. _'Thank the gods I'm dead, otherwise I be throwing up right now.' _Hercules wrapped his arms around Meg, when she gasped, as if to protect her. She smiled and welcomed the gesture, _'even in death, he is still a wonder boy, my Wonder Boy.' _She can't help but stare at him, lovingly. How did she ever mange to get this hero in shining chiton?

'You will do no such thing,' Larchisis, the eldest of the three sisters yelled at Zeus after Persephone explained his intentions.

'You have already given Hercules immortality and he rejected on the spot. He chose a mortal life and part of that is death.' Atropos answered in a calm voice. She was the calm and collective one, compared to the other sisters. 'Plus, you have given him a place among the stars and he'll be remembered through history. He pretty much has immortality without being a god.' Clothos took the eye away from Atropos and placed it in her eye socket. Zeus was frustrated; these were the Fates, who controlled everything. They could take away his title with just a pull of a spring. There must be a way around this? 'Ok then, what about Megara? At least give my grandsons back their mother?' Zeus was now begging them to allow him to do this. Meg clutched Hercules' hand, she couldn't leave her husband. She has always been by his side ever since their first kiss. Her whole mortal life depended on him. Without him, she wouldn't be complete. She couldn't leave him for all eternity, could she? Hercules stared at her, _'It's alright Meg our boys need you more than they need me.' _His face told her as he gently rubbed her hand. Meg only tightened her grip and wrapped her arms around her lover's wist. Hercules brought her close to his chest and watch the deities battle it out. 'Megara has already been given a second chance of life because of what Hercules did. It had messed up our plan deeply and we had to reweave the tapestry of fate to include those two little brats. Now they must live through death because their father didn't.' Hercules gasped at this. He didn't realise the damage it would create for being with Meg. It's his fault that his sons were now in grief over their death. Because he had refused go on living without her. Meg had sense this and looked at him. 'There was no way for you to know about this and besides if you hadn't we would have been on the opposite sides of the Underworld.' She gently whispered in his ear as she remembered what her life was before she met Hercules. She wasn't exactly little Miss Goody Two Shoes and no doubt that she would be in Tartarus. They stared into their eyes and a gentle kiss was made. Zeus' boisterous voice cut their connection and brought back to the matter at hand. 'Why should Zack and Alexis suffer because of their father's actions?'

'Why should they be treated differently to every other mortal? Every mortal must live through the pains of death; it is part of their lives.' Atropos responded and folded her arms crossed her chest. There was a moment of silence between these mythical creatures. Persephone stood there with a satisfying smirk on her face. It was about bloody time Zeus got a reality check. Zeus was in a state of shock, how he could now possibly set things right for what he and his wife have done? 'I'm glad we see eye to eye on this subject.' Clothos stated and clapped her hands over her head and brought them down to her chest. 'Wait! There must be something I can do? I'll do anything to repay for what I've done.' Zeus sank to his knees as he pleaded them.

'Go home to your wife, she will need you. And don't worry, for every life that has fallen a new life will rise.' With that the Fates vanished from sight.

* * *

*Icthys means fish in the ancient Latin or Greek.


	23. Surrogacy?

MERRY CHRISTMAS :)  


* * *

Zeus was frozen in his position, while Hercules and Megara sat in each other's embrace. The large god knelt there and it felt like an eternity. Hercules and Megara just stared at him. They couldn't help but feel pity for him. It was a pain they could never feel and thankful that they couldn't. Hercules released his wife and wondered towards his father. But what could he say? All had been said. 'Father,' he whispered as gentle as ever. 'The fates were right. What was I thinking?' Zeus rose from the ground. Hercules placed his hand on his shoulder. Zeus turned and smiled weakly, 'enjoy your afterlife. You two deserved it.' Hercules and Megara smiled back.

'Thank you, Father,' Hercules embraced him. 'Take care of my boys for me,' he whispered into his ear. Zeus bit his lip, _'First, I need their forgiveness.' _He released his son and ran his fingers through his red hair. Hercules chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, returning it to its original state. 'Don't worry, they will come around,' Meg hugged Hercules from his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Nike, the goddess of victory, flew across the Greek sky. Her dark and tanned skin covered her body. She wore a bright white dress that was sleeveless. Two brown clips held her dress from the top of her shoulders. A red ribbon was tied around her waist and the ends waved against the wind. Her bright wings lifted her high into the sky. A golden helmet sat on the top of head as her long brown hair flowed down.

The battle of the gods had just finish, no doubt to her work. Without her, Olympus would have just crumbled into dust. She was looked around the area and wondered why there was limited damage. A battle as deadly as the one last night, should have left earth in a huge mess. She gently floated down to earth to investigate how this could have happen. She was in an open area, filled with wild grass. There was no imprint to suggest that flying monsters fell here. _'I've could have swore that Hera had killed them and they had landed here.' _The goddess pondered as she touched the ground. She rose up again and scanned the area. Then something caught her attention.

A purple figure laid hidden under the wild grass. Nike quietly approached it. Slowly, she got closer then realised it was a mortal, a female one. She was motionless, her chest was barely rising. Nike ran towards her and noticed that she had injuries all over. Her blood stained the grass. She moved her face towards her and gasped. This wasn't just any mortal. It was Megara, the wife of Hercules and the mother of his sons, Zack and Alexis. She was barely alive and she wouldn't survive much longer. She gently but quickly picked her up. Her hands accidentally moved across her abdomen and gasped in shock. '_She must be saved and quickly.'_

Her wings beat rapidly against the wind as she flew into Olympus. She flew to the hospital cloud where the gods who were injured from the battle laid. 'ARTEMIS, ASCLEPIUS! COME HERE, QUICTLY,' the victory goddess boomed as she placed Megara in a separated room. Nike had placed her there because she saw her son lying on a cloud bed. It would have shock him to see his mother like this. Artemis and Asclepius rushed to see what all the commotion was. 'What is Nike?' The god of healing asked.

'It's Megara, she is injured. She needs your help.' Nike frantically told him.

'Okay, then why did you call me, little darin? This is not in my area.' Artemis' country voice rang in Nike's ears.

'Because she is pregnant and the last time I checked that was your area.' Artemis' eyes widen and placed her hand on Megara's abdomen.

'It's still alive, well, for a bunched of cells. We must act quickly if we are to save her and it.'

Artemis and Asclepius worked hard trying to save Meg and her unborn child. They tried everything to keep her soul within her body. But there was too much damage done to her. 'It's no use; there is far too much damage.' Asclepius spoke with such sorrow.

'Umm, we may not be able to save her, but maybe we can save her child.' Artemis' brain sprang up an idea.

'How do we do that?' The god of healing asked her. The goddess of childbirth tried a new experiment and prayed to herself that it will work.

* * *

The Queen of the gods moaned and groaned. She slowly rose from her sleep, her injuries were now completely gone. Not even scars where left behind. She pushed off the cloud bed. She looked to where she last saw her grandson, but he was no longer there. _'He must have returned to earth.' _Hera shrugged her shoulders and left to see the rest of the gods. 'HERA, DARIN, WAIT,' a strong country voice entered Hera's ears. _'What now? I'm not even five seconds up and already there is a crisis.' _She signed as Artemis ran up to her. 'You must come and see this. We need to make a decision.' Artemis dragged Hera to where Megara laid dead. 'Oh, my goodness, what happen?' Hera looked down at her daughter-in-law. Tears formed in her eyes. Her hand cupped Meg's face and she felt like collapsing. 'She must have been attacked during the battle,' Nike sat down near Megara, her wings folded in. Hera just stared at her lifeless body, she had lost a daughter. Her mind drifted to her son. His whole universe was worth living because of this mortal. Now with her gone, how would he move on? 'That is not all, my Highness. She was pregnant, just over three weeks.' Hera's heart sank, she wouldn't have known until she had missed her bleeding period. Now her son had lost a child, tears were freely flowing down. 'But I manage to save it until we can place it another mortal.' Artemis told her in a proud voice. The goddess gave her a confused look, 'how is that possible?' She smiled and led her to Asclepius. He stood over a desk with his hand cupped. In his hand was a small dish that was frozen. 'Look, in there,' Hera looked into the dish. There surrounded by ice was a small pool of cells. She gasped in wonder.

'Is it still alive?'

'Yes, but it is frozen and would remain so until we can give it a place to develop.' Artemis stood proudly, her greatest work yet. 'I figured that if ice can preserve food, why not cells? All we need to do is find someone who can keep this child. Since it's your grandchild, we should let you decide.' Artemis bowed to Hera as looked uncertain at the dish. 'Are you sure this would work? What if something happen?' Artemis just shrugged her shoulders. 'It's better than nothing. We got everything to gain but nothing to lose.' Hera bit her lip. She would have to discuss this with her husband and her son. 'How long do we have?' Hera couldn't stop staring at the dish. It was amazing how something so small could grow into something as large as her son. 'I don't know, but I wouldn't leave it more than twelve hours.' Hera pondered, this was beyond nature. Her sister, Demeter, would kill her if she were to accept. What about all those other women who have lost their lives while still pregnant? Was this justice? There was a potential life on the line. Should it have the right to life? Then again what about a mother to care for it, maybe she should give it to one of the goddess or maybe she should carry it? No, it would too much. The child would be born mortal and would have to leave Mt Olympus. She understood the pain and wished upon no goddess. Then who could she give this child to? Someone who knew Hercules' well enough to care for it as if it was her own. She also has to be within her time to have a child.

Hera stared in the mortal world. She looked at every female mortal that was in her son's life. She noticed Alcmene; no she was too old to be carrying children. Besides she already cared for her son, she couldn't ask her to do it again. Tempest, yes she did know Hercules. The queen of the Amazon was teaching her young daughter how to hunt men with her spear. _'Maybe not, I don't think Hercules would agree to that,' _Hera stroked her chin. Then she saw Helen. The blonde woman was holding on to her beloved Paris while still married to Menelaus. Nope, Hercules won't want his child in a body of an unfaithful woman. Then she looked at Cassandra, his best friend since high school. She was so much like Meg and she is already a mother and a faithful wife. Maybe, yes, she was perfect. She was already taking care of her grandsons, so why not? 'Artemis dear,' she called out. 'Can you tell if she is in season yet?' Artemis snorted and carefully examined her. Then a smile was formed on her lips.

'She is in season alright.'

* * *

Cassandra looked around frantically. What a night this has been for her. First her best friend's sons go missing. Then a huge battle occurred and now she was separated from her family. Her husband and daughters disappeared in the confusion of the battle. She predicted that the battle would happen back when she was in high school. But she didn't bother to tell anybody about it as people didn't believe her anyways. But if she knew that it would involved her family she would have at least prepare herself.

Her blue dress was torn and dirty. Sandals were broken and wrecked as she walked through the Athens. 'Charma, Lissa, Evander, where are you?' She called out into the open. Still no reply came, 'Alexis, Zack, oh gods, please show up.' She marched through the fields, arms across her chest desperately looking for any signs of her love ones. 'Oh gods, where is that damn flying horse when you need one?' Tears sneaked out of her eyes as she remembered who the winged horse belong to. Guilt piled in her mind, 'Damn Herc, why did you have to hero? You would have made a good doctor.' Her lips curled a small smile; the hopeful sixteen year old Hercules entered her mind. _'Cassandra, I'm a hero not a doctor.' _His voice rang within her head and she began to chuckle. _'Don't worry Cass, you will find them. I just know it.' _A small laugh escaped from her lips; Hercules could put a positive spin on anything.

'_Cassandra,' _a different voice entered this time. It was higher than Herc's, heavenly young, yet wise.

'Meg,' she whispered gently to herself. Was she now hearing voices of the dead? _'Oh gods, please, I don't need another curse.' _She hugged herself as a shiver crawled up her spine. _'No, dear,' _the feminie voice chuckled as if she was a small child.

'Who are you? What are you?' Cassandra spoke bravely into the nothingness that surrounded her. Her voice echoed around her, panting as she frantically looked around. Nothing, the voice no longer spoke in her head. Then a very bright pink light shone from the skies. The glow was so bright, Cassandra had shielded her eyes. 'I am Hera, Queen of Olympus, goddess of Marriage, mother to the Mighty Hercules and grandmother to Alexis and Zack.' Her voice rained down as her whole body floated down towards Cassandra. Cassandra was petrified and sank to her knees. The last time she saw her was back when Hercules was King of Thessaly. That was almost a lifetime ago.

Hera gently placed her small hands on Cassandra. 'It's alright, my dear. There is no need for that.' Cassandra slowly lifted her head and stared at the goddess. 'I need to ask a favour of you.' The blue dressed mortal was about to respond but Hera silence her with her finger. 'Let me finish,' she said so gently. She wasn't threatening but simply informing. 'I know that you have done so much for my son and his children. You have help them through a difficult time and for that I'm grateful. You have given them shelter when no one else would. I must ask that you would do the same for the next generation.' Cassandra stared at the goddess with confusion. She waited for Hera to continue, she took a deep breath. 'Megara was killed in battle last night; inside of her was a new life.' Cassandra grasped and a tear rolled down her face. 'We could not save her body but we managed to save my final grandchild. However, in order for this child to live it needs a mother. Cassandra, I know that this is a huge thing to be asking for but will you consider carrying this child?' Cassandra's eyes and mouth were wide open. This was completely unnatural. Taking care of Hercules and Megara's boys was one thing, but having their own child grow inside of her? What would her husband think of her if she were to accept it? 'But is that even possible? Why can't the other goddess take it?' Cassandra questioned the Queen but quickly regret it.

'Because the child was not made from immortals but mortals, if any goddess would to carry it, they would have to give it up the moment it's born. I know the pain of when a mother loses a child. I'll not allow any of my fellow sisters suffer the same fate. As for if this is possible, I don't know but I'm willing to take the gamble. Please Cassandra, we don't have much time. Will you or will you not help this child's survival?' Hera stared at the mortal's green eyes. Cassandra bit her lip, _'no pressure, huh?'

* * *

_

Charma and Lissa wondered into the plains. They were lost, tired and hungry. Their cloths were torn and their hair all over the place. Their arms were tight around their chest. 'How come you didn't foresee this coming?' Charma growled at her sister as they marched they way through. 'The same answer I told you ten seconds ago, I didn't have a vision.' Lissa had lost her joyfulness since she found out that the boys were missing. _'Damn those boys. We try to take care of them and what's the thanks we got? They disappear into the night without a word.' _Lissa marched on, her feet stomping the grass flat. 'What's got into you? I thought I was the gloomy one.' Even though she didn't show it, Charma was concerned for her sister. For as long as she could remember, Lissa was always cheerful and happy, no matter what. But now, she was turning into her. 'Nothing,' Lissa muttered through her teeth. 'C'mon the sooner we find mum and dad the better.' She began to walk faster so much that Charma had to do a quick jog to catch up to her.

They wondered into a forest. 'Mum, dad, where are you?' Charma called out. But there was no reply came. Lissa was silent, not a word escaped her lips. There was a small moment; just a ray of hope had entered into Charma's heart. She didn't know where it had come from. She shrugged her shoulders, what did she have to lose? She cupped her hands over her mouth and called out, 'Zack, Alexis, are you there?' Lissa stared at her, why did she do that? Both Zack and Alexis were long gone. The chances of them replying were hundred to one. 'Over here,' a boyish voice called over from their left. Charma smiled at her sister. 'Lucky shot,' she muttered under her breath.

* * *

The boys were huddled near their father's body. Hermes still was close by and Pegasus was still lying next to his best friend. Tears were long gone but the sorrow and pain still remained. The world continued to move as if nothing had happen. The sun still moved, birds sang their songs and animals moved around them. The world didn't understand that it had lost its hero.

Hermes floated towards the boys. 'Come, we must leave. There is nothing more we can do now.' He placed his hands behind both Alexis and Zack. 'Maybe we can find your mother.' The twins stared at their father's body. What if Megara suffered the same fate as her husband? Hermes try to push the thought away but he had a stinking feeling that he was right. Pegasus stayed behind. He just couldn't leave this best friend, at least not yet. 'Zack, Alexis, are you there?' A voice echoed through the forest.

'Charma,' Alexis whispered. He had completely forgotten about her and her family. 'Over here,' he called out.

* * *

Evander called out into the open. He was scared and fearful, not for his own safety but for his wife, daughters and the boys'. _'Some father I am. I can't even get my own family to safety. As for Alexis and Zack, I should have seen it coming. I should have known that they would pull something like.' _Evander understood the twins' pain. He too had lost his parents when he was a little old than them. He too went to the gods for help, but sadly they refused. He continued to walk through the open fields then stopped.

He noticed something in the centre of the field. It was a bright pink light, but there was something else. A smile was brought to his lips; he recognised that blue dress from anywhere. 'CASSANDRA,' he shouted with such joy and ran towards her. He ignored the pink light and scooped his beloved in his arms. Cassandra laughed and giggled as her husband brought his lips closer to hers. 'Evander, put me down,' she smiled and giggled at him. 'Oh Cassandra, I thought I lost you.' He whispered in her ear and brought her body close to his. His glaze was stolen away by a small throaty sound. He looked at the bright pink light that stood in front of him. Evander gasped in shocked and fell to his knees.

'Oh, not again,' Hera groaned as Cassandra pulled her husband up. 'Listen, we don't have much time. I need to know your decision now. The child can only last outside the body for so long.' Evander questioned the goddess and stared at Cassandra. She quickly explained to her husband Hera's request. 'I don't know if I should.' Evander gently held her hand and stroked her cheek with the other. This was a big decision and issue. Could he really love a child that is not his?

* * *

All four mortals walked along the open fields. Hermes was still floating with them. He couldn't leave them by themselves. There could monsters still lurking about and they were just children. For once in his immortal life he was silent, not even a remark escaped his lips. Usually he would try to lighten up the situation, but how can you lighten up death? Death was no joke, especially to mortals. He felt even sadder for the twin boys, no children should witness their father's death or any parent's death. He prayed to the fates that Megara was still alive so that the boys had at least one parent. 'MUM, DAD,' Lissa shouted joyfully out of nowhere. Hermes looked up, there was Evander embracing his wife, Cassandra.

The girls began to pick up speed and soon were running towards their parents. Alexis and Zack remained at the same space. Hermes floated towards. 'Listen cats, I need to head off now. I am truly sorry for what happen. If you need me, just call and I'll down in a flash.' The boys just simply nodded and Hermes was quick to disappear. Sadness filled their hearts as they watched the girls being hugged and kissed by their parents. The boys continued their slow walk until they reached the reunited family. Cassandra looked up and saw the boys. She released Charama from her arms and wrapped them around the boys. 'Guys, we need to talk.'


	24. Remembering the old and beginning a new

Ladies and Gentlemen, here it is finally. This is the second last chapter. Yes, I know but all things must come to an end. By the way, Manu and Lila are owned by Nana Cloud.

* * *

Zeus returned to Mt Olympus. His heart fell down into the core of the earth. His once proud figure hunched over and his mighty shoulders sank down. The hardest part was yet to come. He still had to tell his wife and the whole of Olympus the tragic news. A million and one phases ran through his head. How do you tell a mother that her child is dead? Zeus and Hera never really considered that Hercules would die. They still saw him as that little god baby that was always giggling and smiling. A distant memory entered the lightening god's mind.

_The little baby Hercules laid in his crib and his tiny, little arms reaching out towards the large god. Zeus chuckled and lifted his three month old son. He brought the infant to his nose and lovingly rubbed it against his. 'What can I do for you, my boy?' The child just giggled and squealed in his father's hands. His little hands touched his face. He felt the roughness of his bread which caused him to giggle and squeal loudly as he brought them back to his small body. He never felt anything that like. His mother's face was soft and smooth, his was completely different. Zeus smiled and nestled his son in his arm. Pegasus floated near his best friend's side. Hercules reached out to scratch him behind his ear. He seemed to enjoy that. He half closed his eyes and the back hoof began rapidly moving. Zeus laughed at this. 'I see that you have already found his weakness.' Pegasus and Hercules have only been together for two days and the boy already had him figured out. 'Well my boy, daddy has a smiting session so daddy has to go.' _

_He gently placed his little godingly into his crib. Zeus took one last look at his son. His bottom lip began to tremble and water started to fill his blue eyes. He lifted his arms up again, begging to be picked up again. 'Oh son,' the large god's heart sank then he smiled. Who could resist that face? He sighed and picked him up. 'Well, I guess it's time that I teach you how to used a bolt.' He smiled at his little baby boy. 'You did pretty well at the party but you were a bit off. The keys are aiming and timing, keep your eye on the target and pick a position. Just before they reached that spot, throw.' Zeus explained to his little one as he walked to his bolts. _

_Hercules watched his father carefully as he throw his thunderbolt at the mortals who abused his name. Zeus had made him a baby chair with seatbelts so that he can see the action without his father's support. He giggled and clapped when the target was struck. Zeus smiled, 'ok now it's your turn.' Zeus conjured up a small bolt and placed it in his small hand. He gently grabbed his little wrist, 'aim for that one.' The baby stared at the mortal down below. 'Ready, now, one, two, three.' _

'_Zeus, what do you think you are doing?' Hera screamed just before Hercules released the bolt. Zeus turned his head. 'Hi honey,' Hera stood there with her hands on her hips. He released his son. The bolt flew right out Hercules' hand and landed on Mount Vesuvius in Pompeii. He laughed happily and clapped. Zeus shot Hera an awkward smiled and shrugged his shoulders. _

Zeus laughed softly to himself as the memory faded away. A new one came; Hercules was now sixteen years old.

_He was at Zeus' temple, with a sad look on his face. He was losing faith in himself and his ability to become a "true hero". Zeus took pity on him, it wasn't his fault. The hero road was a long and hard one. He gently scooped his little son into the palm of his giant, stoned hand. Hercules sat on the edge, with his feet dangling over. 'It's alright son, I know that it's not easy. But you can't give up now.' He said gently, stoking his red hair. _

_'But Father, what if I never make it? What if I'm not good enough? What if I mess up? Then I never get to be with you and mother. What if....' Hercules would have gone on, but was silence by Zeus' finger tip. 'What if everything goes right and you become a true hero? What if you do make it? What if you don't mess up? What if you're good enough?' Zeus removed his finger tip away from his lips and waited for a reply. Hercules was silent, just simply stared at his father. 'You see, Hercules, you don't know what will happen if you don't try. All these "what if" questions are just things that might happen, they are not real unless you make them real. You need to focus on the positive side of things. Yes, there are going to be times when you will mess up. Yes, there are going to be times when you're not good enough. But that's how you learn and grow so that you can become the man you wanted be.' Hercules sat on his palm soaking in every word he said. There was no denying that he was telling the truth. Hercules thought carefully at his words and nodded. _

_Zeus sighed, lifted his son's chin and turned his face towards him. 'Now, where is that smile of yours that I missed so much?' He smiled at his son. A small and weak smile came from the corners of his lips. 'C'mon son, you can do better than that.' His finger was removed from his chin and pushed him down so that he was lying on his back. His stoned finger began to rub against his upper body. Hercules was very ticklish around that area, especially around the chest. A roar of laughter came from his mouth as his body curled in his father's palm. His arms wrapped around his chest and tried to stop Zeus' finger from tickling him. 'Father, stop, that's not fair. Pick on someone your own size.' Hercules spoke in between his laughs. Zeus smiled evilly and rubbed slightly harder, 'there is no one my own size.' He pushed his son's arms away with his other fingers. No matter what the little demi-god did, his father's finger always made contact with his skin. It seemed like an eternity to the strong mortal, but the King finally released him from his fingers. Hercules laid there, his chest rapidly moved up and down, with the biggest smile on his face. 'Now that's much better.' _

The memory disappeared as Zeus saw his beloved wife sitting down anxiously. She lifted her head as he approached her. Hera ran towards her husband and embraced him. He hugged her back with so much want and need. 'Oh Zeus, I have the most horrible news.' She couldn't fight back the tears. _'Not as horrible as mine.' _Zeus hugged her even tighter and sucked back his tears.

* * *

'I'm so sorry but your mother has passed away.' Cassandra tried to fight the tears. The boys simply looked at her, deep down they somehow already knew. 'But there is some good news,' Cassandra placed her hand on her womb. 'You are going to have a brother or sister.' A smile was formed on her lips. Evander placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at the boys. All the children were confounded and stared at one another. How was this even possible? They didn't know much about reproduction but should it involve their parents, shouldn't it? 'You mean Charma and Lissa are going to have a brother or sister, right?' Alexis' voice was sore and broken as he spoke to Cassandra.

'No, let me explain.' The blue dressed woman described the events that had occurred to her with Hera. The children listened and were amazed. Alexis and Zack began to ponder if Zeus had anything to do with this. 'So now I'm carrying their child. I know that this is weird but this is Greece, gods give birth through their heads.' Alexis and Zack looked at each other. They didn't know what to make of the situation. The girls were equally surprised; their mother was carrying her best friend's baby. Gee, it seemed that life just turned upside down ever since they met Hercules and his family. _'Something tells me that this is only the beginning.' _Charma stared at her parents then her eyes drifted to her mother's abdomen.

* * *

Hera had finished her depressing, yet hopeful tale. Zeus was silent throughout the amazing story. _'So that what the fates meant. The new life must be the baby. We're going to have another grandchild.' _The lord of Olympus smiled but only for a while. The child would never truly know its parents; all because of what he and Hera did. 'Now, I know that this is unnatural, but what choice did I have? All I could think about was Hercules. I know how much Megara meant him. At least now he has something that would keep him going. Which reminds me, I need to see him, can you help me find him?' Hera looked at her husband. She didn't really want to tell her son the truth about his wife but it must be done. Her eyes shimmered with water. Zeus grabbed her small hands and gently rubbed them. He looked deep into her blue eyes and sighed. 'Sweetheart, that won't be necessary.' He spoke very gently, almost like a whisper.

'What are you talking about? Of course it's necessary. He has a right to know that his wife is dead. And sooner or later he is going to find out. At least we can break it to him gently.' She knew that he hated being the bearer of bad news but it had to be done. She just can't do it on her own; she needed Zeus now more than ever. He sighed again and cupped her face into his hand. 'It won't be necessary because he has already joined her.' Now it was his turned to tell a grim tale.

Hera almost collapsed into Zeus' arms. 'It cannot be. Please tell me that this is your idea of some sick joke.' Zeus gently lifted her up but still had his arms around. 'Oh gods, Hera, I wish I was.' Tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes and she began to wail. It was like she had lost him all over again. 'Wait, there is more to tell.' Zeus held her close and told her how Megara truly died. The Queen of the gods gasped in horror. Her head felt dizzy and her eyes fluttered close. Her knees became weak as she collapsed into her husband's arms. Zeus gently lifted her up in a bride like fashion and placed her in their bed. He sat near her and cupped her cheek. 'I'm so sorry, Hera,' he whispered and kissed her forehead. Sorrow and guilt filled his heart as he laid on his side of the bed. Then he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alexis and Zack returned to Cassandra's home. It has been a very long night and a terrible morning. A tiny, light of hope had sprung into their heavy and sorrowful hearts. Evander began to make preparations for their parents' funeral. Phil was informed of the epic tragedy and hid away to cry his sorrow. The goat man felt like he had lost a son. Hercules was the closest thing he ever had to a son, now he was gone. Once the tears were gone and done, he began to make arrangements with the press. It was his duty as a trainer to inform the world that their hero had passed away.

The goat man took a deep breath and stood tall. His face showed no expression, the reporters waited eagerly for the satyr to speak. It has been awhile since the hero made an appearance or an announcement. The short trainer opened his mouth, 'Thank you all for coming on such short notice. The reason I called this conference is for an important announcement. Hercules, the hero you looked up to protect this country, and his beloved Megara have moved on to the next life.' The reporters gasped and were quick to begin throwing questions at Phil. 'What do you mean "moved on to the next life"?'

'How did this happen?'

'Was it from the battle a few nights?'

'Will there be a funeral for his fans to morn?'

'Who has custardy of their children?' Their voices were climbing on top of Phil. The satyr stood his ground and calmly raised his hand for silence. 'Yes, this happen during the battle that had took place a few nights ago. There will a memorial held on a later date. Details will be enclosure once they are decided. As for the children they're are in safe hands but their location will not be stated.' The reporters began pestering Phil for more information but the old goat man simply just walked away.

* * *

Cassandra and Evander sat at the table discussing the funeral. 'Ok, in the morning we will have a personal funeral for family and very close friends. Than later in the afternoon, there would be a public memorial to them both.' Evander just nodded, 'All we need now is a date, any suggestions?' They both stared at each other for a while, looking for an answer.

'How about next Tuesday,' a small voice spoke out. Cassandra looked at the source of the sound, Zack hunched over in the corner.

'What is special about next Tuesday, Zack?' Cassandra asked the little boy and walked over to him.

'It's our birthday that day. Dad was planning to take us camping with Dram.' Zack sniffed at the mention of his father. It has been a long time since he mentioned him. Evander walked over to Zack and Cassandra wrapped her arms around him. 'Oh sweetheart, your birthday should be a happy time. Not a memory of all bad things.' Evander knelt to Zack's level and looked at him with empathy.

'Not really, it's remembering mum and dad's lives and the times we spent as a family. So, what better day then the most important day of their lives, the day we were born.' Cassandra and Evander smiled at Zack. The boy was exactly like his father. Only Hercules would say something like that. 'Alright Zack, we'll set it up on that day.'

* * *

The next few days were a lot of work for the whole family. Phil was rushing about trying to keep the press away. They were looking the twins everywhere, now that the villa has become haunted. The bodies were delivered and were being prepared for the funeral. Alexis and Zack never saw their mother's body. Cassandra said it would be too much for them. Her body was really damaged and it was best that they did not see her.

Alexis stayed in his room most of the time. He only came out to eat and rarely said a word. Zack was really concerned about his brother, _'this can't be health.' _At the dead of night, Alexis laid awake in his bed. 'Alexis, are you still wake?' Zack gently asked his brother. A small grunt came from his mouth. Zack rosed up and looked at his twin brother who stared at the ceiling. 'Alexis, this is not good. You have been cooped up in this room for too long. Look, I know it been hard but you can't stay in this room for the rest of life.' Alexis turned his head over, trying to block his brother's voice. 'Please Alexis, I'm worried about you. We always told each other everything but now you barely say anything to anyone. Please Alexis, talk to me, and tell me what's on your mind.' Zack's voice was broken and sounded like he was at the verge of tears. He missed his brother. It was bad enough that their parents were gone but he didn't want to lose Alexis too. Alexis still didn't reply to him but he took in every word he said. 'Do you know what the last words Dad said to me were, '_Promise me you'll protect each other.'_ How can I protect you if you won't tell me in, Alexis? Think about Dad, do you think that he wants you spending the rest of your life morning over his death? Please Alexis, you are the only person I have left in the world, don't take yourself away from it?' Zack was now crying out to his brother, begging him to return to himself. He brought his hands to his face and cried. His brother sighed, he was right. This was a time where they need to untie now more than ever. Zack felt arms wrapping around his shoulders. 'I'm sorry Zack, I've been selfish. All I've been thinking about is me and I completely forgot you. I thought I lost everything but I haven't. You are right; you're the only person I have left. Could you ever forgive me for being so blind?' Zack smiled and tighten his arms around his brother. 'You are so like Mum. How could I not? You are my brother after all.' After weeks of pain and sorrow, laughter finally escaped from their mouths. The laughter travelled down the house and into Cassandra's ears. She smiled and sighed happily. She had never been so happy to hear the sound of laughter.

* * *

The memorial was held in the Olympic Stadium. The crowd filled the all of the seats. It hasn't been a crowd like this since the last Olympic Games, Athens Vs Sparta. All had gathered to mourn and say goodbye the great hero and Megara. Their coffins laid in front of the crowd. The muses came down to performed at the memorial service. The clouds were all grey and the day seemed to be dull and dead. Everyone who was close to the couple came up and delivered their speech. Ampritryon came up and talked about Hercules as a son. Then Phil gave a talked about Hercules giving him hope, for himself and the world. Then Alexis came up to deliver his speech. Both Zack and he wrote it together but decided that he would read it.

'Thank you to everyone for coming out here and honouring our parents. Most of you today, are here because he was a hero to you, an inspiration. Some knew him as a close friend and others as a son. But to us, he would forever be known as not just a father but our dad. A father is a person who creates a child. But Dad was our friend, protector, teacher and role model. He was kind and gentle. He put us first before anything and anyone. He would always greet us with a smile on his face that would out shine Apollo. He always looked for the positive things in life and in people. He truly saw the good in everyone he met.

Then we have our mother, who couldn't be more different. She was funny, witty and loved us more than life itself. She was the other half of our Dad. What she lacked in physically strength, she made up for in her speech. Her tongue was a sword that could bring any monster to its knees. But with her tongue, came words of love and wisdom. She also had a heavenly voice that would send us to sleep every night.'

Alexis was now gasping for some air. The words were caught in his throat and he found it difficult to speak. Everyone on stage gathered around him and touched his shoulders. Zack went next to his brother. He gently took the scroll and he wrapped his arms around his brother. He read the last few lines to the crowd. 'Mum, Dad, you will be missed. Even though you are gone, we will not forget you. We will remember all the times you have spent with us and we will hold them close to our hearts. We promise to pass these memories and your wisdom to the next generation. We love you and we will be back together, one day.' Zack burst into tears and hugged Alexis. The sound of applause rosed from the crowd and many of them were sobbing from the speech.

* * *

The day continued on. The coffins were placed under ground and the crowd slowly died away. Only those who truly knew the couple stayed with at Cassandra and Evander's place. The twins met a lot of their father's old friends. Prometheus, the titan, greeted them. They gasped at the size of the titan, he chuckled slightly. 'It's alright boys, I get that a lot.' The boys looked at each other then back at the titan.

'How did you know our father?' Alexis asked the titan out of curiosity.

The titan gently smiled. 'Your father released me from my eternal punishment when he was a teenager. He escaped with me from your grandfather and then he convinced him to let me go. I am forever in your father's debt, which I pass on to you. Whenever you need me, I'll come running.' The giant bowed his head to the young boys. They nodded, 'thank you Prometheus.' Zack told him. 'We will hold you to that.' The titan nodded and the twins left to see the others.

The twins looked at their father's grave. They felt lost without him. It was hard to imagine that he was beneath the earth. Alexis walked forward and touched the gravestone. The words written on it were, _'Here lies Hercules, the greatest hero known to man and god. Beloved Husband and Father. He will forever live in our memories.' _He knelt down before it, his face covered with sadness. He wondered how he was supposed to live up to his legacy. Then he reached an idea. 'Zack, what would say if we were heroes?' Alexis smiled at his brother and walked over to him. Zack smiled and hugged Alexis' shoulder, 'Let's go and find Phil.' The boys ran across the yard.

'No,' the satyr stated. Alexis and Zack were in shocked. Phil folded his arms and turned his back. 'Sorry kids, but I'm officially retired.' Zack placed his hand on the goat man's shoulder. 'C'mon Phil, how are supposed to live up to our dad's name if you won't train us?' Zack whined to him.

'Look, I'm deeply sorry for your lost, kid, I really am. But I'm too old for this stuff.' The twins got down on their knees and begged Phil.

'PLEASE PHIL'. Their eyes pleaded to him.

But it was no use, the satyr flagged them off. 'Like I said, kids, I'm too old for this kinda stuff.' He walked off with one hoof in front of the other.

'I hope he gets run down by a cart.' Alexis stated and Zack nodded in agreement.

The boys walked away dishearten. It was bad enough the day was sad but now it was a sad and disappointing day. They walked around without thinking where they were going. BANG, they crashed into somebody hard. They looked up to see a build old man. His beard was neatly cut back around his chin and upper lip. His hair was black pitch with a grey strict that circled his hair. It was messy and stopped at the end of his neck. He wore a black robe that was hugged by a belt around his waist. His pants matched it and crushed just below the knee. His boots were the same colour and were curled into a point at the end. A sword was placed inside his belt. His green eyes stared at their parents' grave.

'Who are you?' Alexis asked bravely at the man. He was dressed too weirdly for him to be from Greece.

'Just a traveller stopping by,' the old man stated. His voice was deep and full of wisdom. He placed a flower on each of their graves and spoke in his native tongue. Zack looked up at the man, it sounded like he had said a small prayer for them. 'Thank you,' Zack spoke to him softly. 'If you don't mind me asking, but what did you say?' Zack eyed the man with such curiosity. He smiled warmly at him.

'I was asking the gods of my culture to help these two great people to rest in peace.'The boys nodded as their blue eyes returned back to their parents. 'Thank you for giving some credit to our mother.' Alexis told the man as he looked at her gravestone.

'Yeah, most people here have been giving it our dad. Everyone seems to have forgotten mum.' Zack replied after his brother did. The old man smiled at them. 'Why would I forget the woman behind the man? Sometimes it's the woman beside the man that make the man great, because wants to be for her.'

The boys slightly smiled, 'How did you know them?' Zack looked up at the man. He returned his attention back to the grave. He pointed to Hercules' grave. 'Some time ago, this man came to Persia. He saved my village, and my people from destruction. He was more then a hero, at least in my eyes.' The Persian man spoke with such sorrow and honour. The boys nodded, 'Yes, dad did mention that he went to Persia with mum, while we were at school. He said that he hadn't seem a more graciest community then any other town he had rescued.' He black haired man smiled at the children and looked into their eyes. He leaned over them and smiled warmly. 'You both have his eyes.' A smile was formed on Zack's lips as he blushed. No one has ever mentioned that before. Alexis raised his eyebrow at the man's statement. The Persian man noticed this and pointed to him. 'But you raised your eyebrow the way she did.' Alexis smiled at him. It was nice for him to notice his mother's quantities that were hidden within him.

'Would you like to come inside? It's kinda cold out here.' Zack really liked this fellow, a lot. He was much better than those other guests. The man smiled at him but was then looking around as if he had loss something. 'Oh, where did she go?' He looked frustrated.

'Who?' Alexis asked the older man. He looked around for the person.

'My niece, she's a young girl. She is about your age.' He frantically looked around for her. Then he heard laughter and turned to see a girl running away from a satyr.

She had brown chocolate coloured hair flowing down to her shoulders. She wore a dark purple dress, with red flowers on them. A green vest covered the top and a green ribbon was tied around her waist the same way as her uncle. She wore a golden necklace with an emerald stone in the middle. Golden bands were wrapped around her wrists and upper shoulder. A long staff was strapped on her back.

She yelled back over her shoulder, 'Yeah, you keep running, you little....' Then she crashed into her uncle's leg. 'Hi uncle,' the child smiled broadly. He groaned in frustration, 'dare I ask?' He placed his hands on his hips and stared at the girl. His face revealed anger.

'I was only playing.' The girl told him innocently. Phil caught up o her and his hands fell on his knees.

He was out of breath when he spoke. 'That kid tied my foot to a wagon and pushed it down a hill.' The twins laughed out loud and hugged their chest. 'Lila,' the man groaned at her.

'It was only a joke, you see, they find it funny.' He raised his eyebrow at his niece.

'A joke is only funny if everyone is laughing. Ten flips now!' The Persian man pointed to the tree. The girl groaned and walked over to the tree. She started to flip backwards, 'one.'

Alexis and Zack looked at the girl. They were amazed at the fact she can do that. Zack tugged on the man's arm. 'How can she do that?' He pointed to the girl. 'I taught her,' the man answered him without taking his eyes off her. 'Lila, control your breathing.' She nodded and flipped again.

'Four.'

'Are you a trainer?' Zack's voice was full of hope that he would answer yes. The man stared at Lila and crossed his arms.

'Yes, I am. No Lila, bend your legs down, for better balance.' He told her as she did another back flip. Alexis and Zack both had the same idea, maybe this stranger could teach them. 'Would you like to come inside for a drink?' Zack looked up at him and gave him a hopeful smile.

'If one expects to get something, one must be clear with one.' He simply told them. 'Good, now again,' he spoke to his niece.

She nodded and counted, 'seven.'

Alexis raised his eyebrow. 'Ok, cards on the table. We wanted to live up to our dad's name but we can't becuase we don't have anone to trained us.' Alexis looked at Lila. 'If you can teach her how to do that, then maybe if you want, you could train us to become warriors.' Alexis folded his arms and waited for the man's answer. The man looked at the boys, seriously, than looked back at the girl. 'Yes, I could teach you.' He stroked his chin, and then turned his attention back to the boys. 'But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training.' The boys looked at each other uncertainly.

They both nodded and Zack bit his bottom lip. 'Well, we are ready for it. But you need to go over that with aunty Cassandra.' Zack looked at him unevenly. 'We sort of just thought of it now. That's why we were offering you to come into the house.'

Alexis stared at the girl doing the flips. 'You seem like a smart guy. You can convince her to let us.'

The old man picked up his staff and called out. 'LILA, COME.' Lila creased her flips and ran to her uncle.

'COMMING,' she yelled. She followed her uncle as the twins lead them to Cassandra. The satyr caught up with the boys, 'hey boys, you just met the guy. Now, you're asking him to teach you?' The satyr panted to them. 'Well, I don't see you offering?' Alexis glared at the goat man. Phil froze and waved them off. He already explained and he wasn't bothered to stop them. Alexis smirked and held his head high. He never really liked the satyr, always stole his father away from them.

* * *

'Aunty Cass, there someone we like you to meet.' Zack called into the house.

'So, where is she?' The old man looked around the house. His niece stood next to him. The seer walked into the living room. Her hand was placed upon her forehead. 'Please boys, no more guests. I've been meeting with people all day. I need a lay down. It's been a long day.' She sighed. The Persian man walked up to Cassandra, 'I assure you madam; this will only take a few minutes of your time. I take it you are their Aunt Cassandra?' She raised her raised her eyebrow and collapsed on the couch. 'I take that you are the person the boys want me to meet?' She eyed him.

'I am Manu of Persia.' He took her hand and kissed it gently. 'It's an honor, I've heard of your visions from my homeland. It was your visions, I believe, that sent Hercules to come to our rescue all those years ago.'

She rolled her eyes and moved her hand. 'He was the only man, other than my husband, who believed me. At least it didn't end up the same way it did in my vision.' She sighed, 'Oh, I miss him already.' She patted her womb. She was still flat, hardly any development, for now.

Manu stood up and held his head with pride. 'Hercules saved my people, and I now I have been presented with the opportunity I've been waiting for to repay him. Since I can't help him, I can help his sons.' He stared at Zack and Alexis.

Cassandra sat up straight and leaned forward. 'What is that suppose to mean?'

'You see madam; I am a master of fighting and an instructor. These boys came to me after they've seen my niece's fighting skills that I taught her. They wish for me to teach them, and I would be honored to teach the sons of Hercules.' He bowed down to her.

'Oh no, you don't. The last thing I need is to plan another funeral for them. Man, can't you guys pick a career that is it life threatening?' She groaned and rubbed her forehead. '_Should have known that this coming.' _

Manu stepped forward to her. 'Madam if I may, these boys they are stubborn and rebellious, I'm guessing. They will just try again, but as adults. If you don't them be prepared now, they might get killed earlier then Hercules. It is a lifestyle of they're choosing and as the adults, we must be supportive. Otherwise they won't except our help at all in the future.' The pregnant woman looked at the twin boys. There was no doubt in her mind that they would do something like that. She stroked her chin. 'And how would you train them, if I allowed them to do this?' She looked up at him and waited for his answer. 'It is not an easy course to pass, I assure you. They must work hard, and it requires a great level of self motivation and discipline to be able to pass.' He looked at Lila and placed his hand behind her back. 'But perhaps a demonstration of the result will help?' Lila nodded and stepped forward. Everyone gave her some room as she pulled out her staff from her back. She took a deep breath and quickly moved the staff in a spinning motion. As its spins, she moved her body. She held the staff in different fighting positions. Her movements were swift and clean. She flipped the staff and turned her body around. She caught it again and spined it around her body. She finished in a fighting stance. Her legs were wide apart for balance and her staff pointed up at an angle like a sword. She bowed and placed the staff behind her back. 'She is still at the beginner's level, but with a few more years, she will be a formidable opponent.' Manu spoke with such pride.

Cassandra smiled at the girl. 'I must say, I'm impressed. But still, I need to reconsider.' Alexis and Zack grabbed each side of the couch.

'C'mon aunty, how we suppose fill in dad's sandles, if no one will train us.' Zack begged with his blue eyes.

'Yeah, Maun is a noble man and we are as determine as ever to prove ourselves.'

Cassandra sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'Boys it's not only that. What about the next generation? You, guys, are the only mortal blood relatives it has. Junior would want to be around you all the time. How can it if you are all off training somewhere in persia?' She waved her hand in the air. The boys sighed, she had a point. 'If the distance is too much, I could find a home near by here.' Manu spoke as he patted his niece on the head. 'We wouldn't mind living in this area, it seems like the perfect place to raise a child.' Cassandra groaned and pinched her nose. This guy wasn't making it easy. 'Ok, the baby excuse didn't work. But still, no doubt that when this baby comes it would what to train with them. Would you accept the next one and trained it as well?' Cassandra rosed from her chair and stared at the man.

'It would be my honor.' He bowed to Cassandra. 'Madam, if it makes it any easier for you. I lost my little brother, her father, a short time ago.' He had a sad look on his face. 'But it was bad enough that she has very little memories of him and her mother. I understand the pain you feel, and so does she. But she wished to continue on in our family traditions, for their sakes.' Manu spoke with such great wisdom. The boys stared at him in admiration.

Cassandra sighed in defeat and groaned. 'Alright, I know a lost cause when I see one. But I want to watch everything you do. I say when they will train and not a moment earlier. They will have curfew. I want them back at that time and not a moment later. If you don't follow these rules, I'll hunt you down and stop your training. And if you pushed these boys more than they can handle, you will be gone. Do I make myself clear?' Cassandra placed her hands on her hips and stared at him with such stubbornness. 'Of course madam,' he nodded in respect to her position. 'You are their legal guardian and I will respect your wishes as such.'

Cassandra hushed out an approval and nodded. 'Alright boys, off to bed. You had a long day.' She turned her attention to Manu. 'As soon as you have sorted out your living arrangement, you will contact me and we will discuss when their training.' Alexis and Zack smiled and hugged Cassandra. 'Thanks aunty Cass,' they said in fusion.

Cassandra pushed them off slightly off her. 'Just don't make me reget it.' They smiled and went to their beds.

'Goodnight, Mr Manu and Lila.' Zack said before he followed his brother.

Manu placed a hand on Lila's shoulder, 'Come, we must be off.' They slightly bowed to Cassandra. 'It was a privilege to meet you, madam.' Cassandra groaned and fell unto the couch, what a day this turned out to be. 'I swear you boys will be the death of me.' She patted her womb and hoped that this one was didn't want to be like it's father. She sighed, 'fat chance of that happening.'

* * *

The next morning came and everyone was sat at the table eating breakfast. The boys were anxious about their training. They couldn't wait to begin and they hoped that Manu would find a place soon. Then there was a knocked at the door. 'Zack, could you get that.' Evander told him. Zack nodded and went for it. Behind the door was Manu's niece. She was panting as she gave him a map. 'Hey, we just found a new home. My uncle wanted you guys to know that. Here is a map to find the place. Well gotta run, gotta do some pre-training exercises before breakfast. See ya.' With that she left as soon as she came. Zack looked into the distance for awhile then closed the door. Zack gave the map to Cassandra. 'They have found a place to live.' He told his aunty as she took the map from his hands.

'Ah good, we will go to them after breakfast.'

Soon after they had their meals, Evander, Cassandra, Zack and Alexis followed the map to Manu's place. They arrived at an old little house that had been empty for so long. On the front lawn, Manu and Lila stood with their legs in a wide stance. They were slightly bent over with their eyes closed. 'Watch your beathing child,' Manu instructed his niece without opening his eyes.

'I'm trying, uncle,' she replied to him.

'Physical strength is only skin deep, but inner strength can last forever. Focus your thoughts; your breathing is most important, focus.' He spoke to her in a soft voice. Lila's breathing began to even out now. 'Good, good.' he quickly brought his legs close together and stood up straight. 'Hold that position, and stretch out your arms in front of you until I say so.' She nodded slightly.

He looked to his guests. 'I see you found the place, good.' Cassandra smiled as Manu approached them.

'Thank you for the map.' She held it in her hand.

He smiled warmly and noticed Evander. 'I believe we have not met yet.' He reached his hand out to shake his. He smiled welcomely and took his hand. 'My name is Evander, her husband. My wife has told me you wanted to train these boys. I decided to tag along to see for myself.' The trainer smiled in approval and released his hand. 'Very good, I encourage the caretakers of my younger students to be much involved with the training as possible.' He turned around and looked to his niece. 'Lila, crouch your legs more.' He instructed. She rolled her eyes and did so. 'Keep your arms straight. And remember to control your breathing.'

Cassandra eyed the girl and placed her hands on her hips. 'I see that there is no rest for your student.' The trainer sensed the woman's disapproval and turned towards her. 'My training is very rigorous, madam. But I assure you, I never push a student passed any level that they aren't ready to pass.'

Cassandra still wasn't convinced 'I will be the judge of that.' She pointed to herself and eyed him. He nodded to her and turned to his student. 'Very good Lila, but control your breathing.' She groaned in frustration.

'Uncle, why is breathing so important?' She wined to him as she tried of hearing it.

'Breathing is a precious energy course, by breathing in a certain way. You can either loose or keep energy.' He explained to the frustrated girl. Evander stroked his chin. 'Mmm....you seemed to be knowledgable about the body.' Evander pointed out. 'It is very important to understand such things if one are to push their bodies.' He nodded as he spoke to the trainer. Manu turned his attention to him.

'I am also a doctor, so I know how to care for a student's health as well.' He explained to him.

He circled the girl. 'Good, very good, stance is strong, but...' He ducked down and did a swipe kick. Lila dogged it by jumping into the air. Once he returned to his feet, she returned to her stance. 'Very good,' he patted her on the head. 'It is important to be well aware of your surroundings at all times. But at the same time, it is important to be relaxed as well. A true warrior is a master of all things. A master of their environment, a master of themselves. Focus all their thoughts on the task at hand.' Evander was impressed by the girl and Manu. He understood more than Phil. 'I'm impressed by this one. You made a fine choice, boys.' He hugged their shoulders. Alexis, on the other hand, weren't so sure.

'I'm beginning to have doubts about this one.' Alexis whispered to Zack. He just shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know, bro. This guy seemed to know what his doing.'

'Good Lila, now you may relax.' Lila breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground. She began to take deep breaths. 'That really hurts,' she groaned slightly. 'It will become easier in time.' He assured her as he leaned over her. 'Just relax for the moment, you've done well.'

'Well, now that you are done. We should discuss about the twins.' Cassandra spoke and pointed to the boys.

'Of course,' Manu returned his attention to her. 'They will be on a very different level compared to Lila. She has been under my training for a year now, and has much more experience. They will start at the basics.' He briefly explained to the adults. He looked at the boys. 'Boys, front and centre.' Alexis and Zack walked forward to him and stood straight and tall. He circled the boys, observing them. 'Good, you show great determination. That will become good for your training.' He stood in front of them. 'Spread out. Move ten feet to your right.' The boys marched ten feet to their right. They felt like they were in the military. 'Widen your legs, and bend down slightly.' He demonstrated for them. 'And bring your hands to your sides, like so.' He brought his arms to his sides. His hands were made into a fist with his knuckles facing upwards. The boys shrugged their shoulders and followed him. 'Now watch what I do.' He brought one arm to punch, but leaves the other to his side. He rotated the arm slowly so that the boys could watch. 'Now you try.' Zack felt awkward about the situation but gave it a shot. He brought his arm up and slowly rotated it. 'Like this?' He questioned Manu.

'Your arms are slightly bent down. Keep your arms straight up. And there is no need to be nervous child, we are practicing the basics. We will not advanced until you have mastered them.' Zack nodded but still didn't feel any better. Alexis tried as well. 'Good, now again, but faster,' Manu watched as the boys copied his action with more speed.

* * *

Their training goes on, he teached each step, slowly. He made sure that they mastered each new stance before learning a new one. The hours went by very slowly for the boys, until Manu returned to normal stance. 'Very good, now we take a break.' The boys relaxed and breath out a sign of relief. It was complete different when they trained with their father. They were expecting to run around and do laps. They sat next to Cassandra and Evander. 'You know what, I was wrong about this.' Cassandra smiled at the boys as they sat next to her.

'Its weird, I thought that we will be running around crazy. But it is much better than doing that. Afterall we are not as fit as dad.' Zack nodded as he thought about. He didnt really like Phil's techniques. 'I'm glad you boys approve.' Manu said, he then turned to see his niece, practicing using her staff. 'Child, come take a break.' he commanded to her.

'Coming,' she called as she placed her staff down and came over.

He reached for a pitcher. 'Drink, water is good for you, you must keep hydrated.' He poured out three cups, one for each one. The children drank it down gratefully. Zack looked up at him. 'Thank you...er what do you want us to call you?' He asked his new trainer. Manu chuckled slightly, 'Just call me Manu child.' he said as he took a cup and drank some himself.

Cassandra sighed and slowly got up. 'I was wrong about this. But I do expect my rules to be follow. I want the boys back before sundown. I don't want them to train or walk home in the dark.' She placed her hands on her hips.

'Understood madam,' Manu nodded to her. 'Boys, we will begin again in ten minutes. We will continue to do the same basics until we've mastered them.' The boys nodded and enjoyed their break from training.

'Alright then,' she kissed the boys on the cheeks. 'You guys behave yourself and listen to every word Manu tells you.' She slowly returned back to her home. Evander got up to follow his wife. 'It was a pleasure to have met you, Manu. I hope the boys won't be too much trouble.' Evander shook his hand and smiled. 'All children cause trouble, my friend. But it is worth it to those who are willing to go through it.' He stated with a warm smile. Evander slightly laughed. 'And don't I know it. Alright boys, I'll see ya later. I want to hear all about it when you get back.' He hugged them and left to joined Cassandra.

* * *

They continued their training for the rest of the day. Manu pushed the three hard, but always let them relax after awhile. He was calm and patient, and made sure to explained things slow and clear to them. Then soon, he noticed it was close to sundown. 'That will be at end of training for the day. Now, we will walk you boys home.' Manu told them as he grabbed his staff.

The boys nodded, 'Thanks again. You don't know how much this means to us.' Zack told him as they began their journey home.

'The same can be said about me. I've been looking for a way to repay your father for what he's done for me and my people.' He smiled warmly as they walked down the path. Their new home was in slight. They smiled and waved goodbye. 'Same time tomorrow,' Alexis asked Manu. He nodded as they walked. 'Now get some rest. It's just as important to rest as it is to train. This will give your bodies the chance to recharge.' He told them as they headed inside. 'Lila say goodbye.'

'See you, boys tomorrow.' She called as she turned to return home. The boys waved back, 'bye, Lila.'

* * *

Nine months went by, boys trained from dawn until dusk. They returned home from each night, practising or telling stories to their family. But one night, someone was arriving.

The boys came back home, they heard Cassandra screaming from outside. They rushed in to see the girls and Evander waited in the living room. 'What's going on? Why is she screaming?' Zack and Alexis looked frantic. Evander walked over to them.

'It's alright boys. Cassandra is in labour now. You guys are about to become big brothers.' The boys gasped in shock and smiled. Zack punched Alexis' shoulder. 'Alexis, we are going to be big brothers.' Alexis laughed and they hugged each other. Alexis released him. 'Wait, if we are all out here. Then who is with Cassandra?' A concerned look covered his face. Evander smiled and shook his head.

'Don't worry boys; a nursemaid is in there with her. She is in good hands. All we need to do is wait. I've been through this before.' He motioned for them to sit down.

* * *

The hours went by very slowly. Zack began walking up and down the living room. 'Zack, sit down. You are making me nervous.' Charma told him as she watched him for the past hour. 'I can't help it. What taking so long?' Alexis pulled his brother on the couch. His head was in his hands as they rested on his knees. 'Trust me boys, I've had to wait six hours before Charma and Lissa were born.' Charma rolled her eyes.

'Thanks dad for sharing.'

Then nursemaid came out of the room. Everyone stared and held their breath as they waited for the news. She smiled warmly and broke the tension in the room. 'Everything went well, you have a healthy baby.' They all relaxed and smiled happily.

'Can we go see them?' Zack asked hopeful. The nursemaid smiled, 'Yes but be quiet. The baby just fell asleep.' Both Zack and Alexis quietly walked in.

The room was lit with candle light. Cassandra sat on the bed in the glow of the light. She looked exhausted but was happily smiling at the little bundle she carried in her arms. Her hair was a mess and was covered in sweat. She looked up at the boys and she beckoned them to the bed. They slowly climbed on the bed and looked at the little baby. 'Alexis, Zack, say hello to your new baby sister.' She smiled sweetly at the baby girl. Alexis and Zack gasped in wonder.

She had cute little nose that belonged to Meg. A tuft of orangey-red hair sat on the top of her head. On the sides of her head, were Meg's tiny ears. Her closed eyes were shaped like cats eyes. 'Wow,' Zack whispered. 'She looks just like mum.' Cassandra smiled down at the sleeping little one. 'Except her hair, that from dad,' Alexis smiled at his new little sister. Zack looked up at Cassandra.

'Can I hold her?' She smiled and gently handed the infant to Zack. The baby girl yawned and opened her eyes. Zack saw his mother's eyes staring at him. 'Alexis,' he whispered to him. 'She has mum's eyes too.' Alexis looked over and saw it.

'Gee, the only thing she got from dad was his hair.'

The little girl looked up and smiled at them. It was like she knew who they were. Alexis brought his finger towards her. She smiled grabbed his fingers and lifted him off the bed. 'Whoa,' Alexis slightly panic as his five minutes old sister raised him over her.

'Ok, I think it's safe to say she got more than hair from dad.' Zack laughed slightly as the baby brought Alexis down.

'Oh dear,' Cassandra smiled. 'So, what do you wanna call her?' She asked the boys.

Zack raised his eyebrow. 'You want us to name her?' He asked his aunty.

She nodded slowly, 'after all you are the only mortal relatives she has.' Zack and Alexis looked at each other and smiled.

'Hebe,' they said together. They looked down at the infant as she smiled at the sound of her name.


	25. The Perfect Revenage

_Alexis wondered through the woods outside of the suburb of Athens. He wondered further into to it. He couldn't remember why he was there, just that he was. The sun began to disappear from in between the trees and into the earth. The inky black sky took over. The trees covered the stars, the ray of the moon tried to cut its way through the trees. Little beams of ghostly light shined through, giving the trees a dark outline. Alexis began to slow down his pace. The woods were becoming darker and he felt a chill ran down his spine. He felt something was watching, waiting. He bit his lip as he wondered through. His shadow disappeared and his feet crushed the bushes and plants below. Alexis wrapped his arms around his upper body. He was trying to remove his fear but it only grew. _

_Then something moved. Alexis turned around quickly. But nothing was seen with his blue eyes. His breath quicken, he slowly moved back. He kept his eyes in front as he walked back. WHOOSH! Alexis turned, but again only darkness. Someone or something was out there. Alexis could feel it. WHOOSH! Alexis panic and began to run. He bolted through the forest. He turned his head. He saw a shadow coming in at a lightning speed towards him. Alexis screamed as his paced quicken. He began to leap over the logs and he dashed through the plants. But the shadow pounded through. Alexis could hear shadow's breath as it pant to get close to him. He ran as fast as he could. But the creature was faster. The creature leaped into the air. Its paws pressed hard against his back. Alexis' body began to fall towards the ground. He closed his eyes and his face fell flat on the ground._

* * *

The sound of crying had hit his ear. Alexis woke and he began to pant. He frantically looked around. His eyes began to adjust to his surroundings. He calm down. The sounds of crying over took the sounds of the night. Alexis rubbed his eyes and gently climbed out of bed toward the crying.

It has eighteen months since the birth of Hebe. She has grown to be a beautiful little girl. She was looking more like a child version of his mother, with each passing day. Alexis looked down at his little sister. Her violet cat-like eyes were closed tightly as the tears fell from her face. The tears fell down her chubby cheeks. Her little fists were shut firmly. Her red hair was spread across the pillow. Her small body disguised the power and the strength that ran through her veins. She wore a white small chition similar what their father wore as a boy.

Alexis gently picked his sister and gathered her in his arms. Hebe opened her eyes as she felt herself being lifted up. Alexis smiled, 'hey, heard you crying.' Hebe looked at him as she began to calm down. She always felt safe whenever she was with her brothers. 'That's better, you had a bad dream?' He asked her so sweetly. Hebe nodded as her lip trembled and her violet eyes were soaking in water. Alexis gently sat down on a rocking chair. Cassandra used it often to calm her down. He placed her on his lap and he began to rock the chair. Hebe looked at him. 'Scary dream,' she told him. Her voice was soft and sweet. But it's was frighten and fearful. Alexis cupped her cheek, 'its ok Hebe. I'm here.' She rubbed her cheek against his hand. His thumb gently rubbed across her cheek. 'You wanna hear a story.' The little girl nodded. Alexis began telling the story of how his mother and father save each other and the world.

The sun crept through the window. Alexis rocked Hebe in his arms. She fell asleep well before sunrise. Her little eyes were gently closed and her body was turned so that her front side was facing him. Her little thumb rested against her lower lip. Alexis, on the other hand, couldn't. All he could think about was his protector and how he wished he was there. He wondered how his father would act toward Hebe. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have loved her. He remembered his parents talking about having a little girl. Now they had the little girl, they always wanted. If only they lived to see her. Their beautiful little girl lived but only knew her parents through stories and imagination.

But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. His little sister meant everything to him. To him, she was their final legacy, their final print on the world and he wanted to protect it. He gently kissed her forehead. 'I promise you Hebe. I will always be her for you.' He leaned his forehead against hers. 'I promise I will protect you.'

* * *

The day went as normal. Zack and Alexis trained with Manu in the early morning. Once it reached eight o'clock they headed for school. The boys no longer fooled their teachers. They spent most of their recess and lunch time together. They hardly spoke in school, only to answer questions and speak when they were spoken to. School seemed to have lost its purpose to get away from life. Before their parents died, it was an escape. They were safe from their father's fame and glory. They were just original kids going to school. But after their parents died, they were the two to be pity on. They were helpless ones, the lost ones, the orphans. There was no escape anymore, teachers spread their pity. The students pressed questions against them. Some of their friends were gone. Zack and Alexis decided it was best that they remained together as one.

Once school was over and done with, they returned home and trained until the sundown. When they arrived back to Cassandra's house, Hebe greeted them as always. She would run to them. She would jump into their arms and, sometimes, she would bring them both down to the floor. They laughed all together. Even Charma was smiling. Then as they settle down, Hebe was start talking to them about her day. She talked so fast, they could just manage to keep up with her. She told them about what she ate and the games she had play with Manu. All of the games were part of her training. They played a ball catching game for her to develop her eye co-ordination and mental calculation. These games were like baby training, giving the skills she would use when she was ready for the intense training. She also told them about how she helped Cassandra. Cassandra smiled as she heard Hebe's voice when she cooked dinner. Once Hebe had finished her tale of her day, Alexis chuckled and smiled at her. 'Man, you are as busy as bee.' She giggled and smiled. Her hands slightly hid her giggle and smile. Alexis smiled as an idea went into his head. A cute little nickname for her, 'that's it, I'm gonna call you that from now on.' He gently picked her up, 'bumble bee.' Hebe just giggled as he sat her on his lap. She made a buzzing noise. Zack smiled and Alexis laughed. Alexis brought his fingers to her stomach and began to tickle her. Hebe laughed out as her brother tickled her.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sounded asleep. All but Zack, he had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned in his bed, images of his father dying in his arms, the screaming and his final words echoing through his head. His eyes opened and closed throughout the night. Every time he closed them, the images followed back. He sighed as he laid on his bed. The responsibility had grown on his shoulders. He was left with the pressure to take care of both his brother and sister, even though Cassandra and her family were taking care of them. It did not ease the burden he felt he had to carry. He pushed the covers and slowly got out of bed. He wrapped a cloth around his shoulders and headed outside.

He went inside the stables and checked on Pegasus. The stallion rested peacefully but he had never been the same. He was no longer cheerful; he found it difficult to get up in the morning. But he was still loyal and protected Hercules' children. He gave a lick every time the children greeted him. He gave them the lift when need. There were times when he wrapped his wing around their bodies, giving warmth and comfort. Little Hebe seemed to manage to make him whined as well. The little girl reminded of his best friend, in more ways than one. She always greeted the stallion with such curiosity and delight. She would giggle whenever she was near him. Zack gently stroked his snout and Pegasus gently snorted. He felt the stallion short fur and his hand moved up to his mane. Zack remembered how he would hold the mane with strength as if it was a rope. But not once did the winged horse moaned in pain or shook him off. Zack slightly smiled and removed his hand from Pegasus.

He wondered beyond the stables, into the open air. It was a cool night as he wrapped the cloth closer to his body. He looked up and there he saw the constellation of his father. He began to tear up as the stars smiled down on him. 'Oh dad,' he began to sobbed. He missed him so much. He missed the feeling of his strong arms around him and how they were able to lift him high above the air. He missed riding on his back and their playtime together. He missed his laughter and smiled. He had missed the feeling of his presence surrounding him. But most of all, he missed him just being there. He buried his face into his hands.

Then Zack felt a slight chill down his spin, like someone was watching. Someone evil, he lifted his head. He listened. The world had become still; wind no longer blowed across his face. The crickets were silent, no cats meowed, no howls from wolves. 'What a shame,' the voice cut through the silence. 'A great hero and his children are left alone in the world. It's truly heart breaking.' The voice was strong and cruel. He remembered that voice. Zack quickly wiped around and gasped at the source of the voice. The Lord of the Dead gloomed in the shadows.

Hades appeared from the darkness. His flame hair flicked. He leaned against a tree truck and his eyes glaring at Zack. 'Now the oldest of his offspring must take care of the rest.' Hades' face was covered in sadness and remorse. He brought his arm over Zack and brought him closer to his body. Zack was fearful; he gulped and tried to gather some courage. 'And where are the people who have caused such pain? Why, they are at the top of Olympus drinking nectar and ambrosia.' He placed his hand on his forehead and breathed in deeply. He brought his hands towards his lips and began to tear up. 'Where is the justice in the world?' Zack looked up at him; there were some truth to his words. But he this was the same guy that trapped him and his brother in the Underworld and almost killed them. 'Why would you care?' Hades looked down on him. 'Oh Zack, my little great nephew, you're so much like your father. So innocent and yet so naive,' he cupped his chin and squeezed his cheeks with his fingers. 'Your father and mother were murdered by the people they trusted the most. He was slaughter by his own father. Don't you remember Zack?' Zack closed his eyes as he remembered the bolt hitting his father's side. He remembered his roar of pain and how he had died in his arms. Hades smirked as he saw the tears falling. He removed his smirk and gently lifted Zack's chin up. 'When was the last time you saw Zeus, huh? Did he even come back to tell you he was sorry?' Zack looked at him. Zeus hadn't returned at all. He just disappeared as if he didn't exist. He sighed and shook his head. 'Exactly Zack, he even promised Hercules that he will take care of you. Has he, Zack?' Hades knelt down to him. 'Did Zeus come and take you and your siblings into his arms and told you that everything is going to be alright?' Zack once again shook his head. 'Exactly Zack, instead of living up to his promise, he is up there enjoying life while you are down here, struggling.' Hades conjured up a handkerchief and gave it to him. Zack blew his nose and wiped away his tears. But then he stared up at Hades. His eyes glisten with water. 'What about you? You didn't even show up at the funeral. You come two years and three months later?'

Hades looked down at him, 'because I spent all that time creating this.'

He showed Zack a glass bottle. It appeared floating in his hand. He placed his head behind Zack's ear. 'This is the same potion that turned your father mortal.' He whispered in his ear. His voice sent chills down his spine. 'Give this to Zeus as a peace offering, once he drinks it and, unlike your father, he will be turned to dust.' Zack looked at the bottle, 'how?' Hades smirked.

'Because he had lived for thousands of years, the only thing that has kept him alive was his godhood.' He brought the bottle closer to Zack. 'This potion will take away that, making him mortal. And all those years will finally catch up to him. But he needs to drink the whole potion.' Zack stared at the potion. It glowed to him, like it was calling him. 'What do you want for it?' He knew that the Lord of Dead doesn't give anything away for free. Hades smirked. 'All I want is justice serve, Zack. We are family, after all.' He brought the bottle closer. 'Take it Zack, give the justice you and your siblings deserve.' Zack looked at him and then looked back at it. His blue eyes glow a dark purple. 'Can't you do it?' Hades sighed and brought his arm over Zack.

'I would Zack, I really would. But I can't enter Olympus and my brother has left me alone just like you. I can't even be with my wife for a full year.' He placed his hand on his forehead. Zack nodded and his small fingers gently wrapped around the bottle. He cupped the small bottle in both of his hands. Hades smirked but hid it from Zack. 'Give your parents the justice they deserve Zack.' He began to disappear, 'a life for a life.' His final words whispered against the wind. He was gone and the world returned back to normal. Zack was left there with the potion in his hands as the sounds of night came to life.

A dark purple liquid glowed in his hand. The bubbles filled with skulls danced around inside. Hades' words echoed the in his head, _'justice, a life for a life.' _He brought the potion closer. He closed his eyes. The temple of Zeus was not far from Cassandra's place. They had built a new one, in the last two years. He could go and come back, no one would notice. He closed his hand and held onto the potion. He grabbed his staff and headed for the temple.

Fire and hated filled his heart as he marched on. He began to break into a run as he bolted through the town. His mind pounded with revenge and a fire burning for justice. The blood rushed through his body, his heart rapidly banged against his rib cage. Then he stopped, he had reached the temple. The potion glowed in his hand. He was at the step just outside the temple. It was so easy. All he had to do was walk in, give him the potion and walk out. Zeus would take it and he will drink it. Zack's mind told him. He took the next step as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. Just then without warning a memory entered his mind.

_Zack was a little boy, no older than eight years old. He was spending some quality time with his father. Megara and Alexis were out for the day. Hercules and Zack were playing outside, in the yard. _

_Zack was top of his father. 'Got ya dad.' He said as he pushed Hercules over. His father laughed as he allowed his little son to push him over. Zack sat on top and began to tickle him. After a while, Zack rested on his chest. Hercules gently stroked his hair as he smiled. 'I love you dad.' Zack said as he snuggled up to his chest. 'I love you too, son.' He smiled as he stroked his cheek. Then a grumpy grunt came from nowhere, 'hey kid, time to train.' _

_Zack grabbed his father, 'no, we just started playing.' Phil put his hands on his furry hips. 'No you we playing for over two hours.' Hercules sighed and gently lifted his son. 'C'mon Phil, five more minutes,' he brought Zack close to his chest. 'Sorry kid, you need to keep up with your fitness levels.' Hercules sighed but brought Zack with him. Zack was not happy._

_Later on that day, Zack was putting honey all over Phil's equipment and a chair he always sat on. 'That will teach that Nanny Goat.' Zack chuckled evilly. He worked hard on pouring honey over his seat. The seat soaked in a golden colour. Soon he was out of honey. 'Better go and get some more,' he turned around and bumped into something. He looked up and saw his father. Hercules had his hands on his hips and trapped his foot. He was not amused by his son's action. 'Zack,' he said with a stern voice. Zack smiled up at him innocently. Hercules just frowned even more. Zack sighed as he was caught in the act. 'Zack,' he sighed and knelt down. 'Why did you make all this mess? I know you meant it.' Zack looked at his feet. He didn't have the courage to face his father. 'Because Phil took our fun away,' Hercules gently lifted his son's chin. 'And messing with his equipment will bring it back? Zack, it will only make things worse. Phil will only make me train more and we would have to clean up the mess you made. We wouldn't have fun at all.' Zack looked at him. He pouted and folded his arms. 'But it's not fair, he always takes you away.' He slammed his foot. Hercules sighed, 'son, by doing this you are bringing yourself down to his level. You are no better than he is.' He cupped his cheek. Zack nodded, he didn't want to be like Phil. 'Remember this son, you are no better than the other person, if you caused the pain as they have caused you.'_

The memory vanished; he looked at the potion in his hand. His father's words rang in his head. _'You are no better than the other person, if you caused the same pain as they have caused you.'_ He gasped in realisation. He was about to kill Zeus, like he had kill his father. This wasn't justice; this was an act of cowards. Hercules would have never asked him to do this, no matter how much it appeared to be justice. In the end, no one wins. In the end, it would never bring his father or mother back. Tears were formed in his eyes. He stepped away from the temple.

He began the journey back home. It was slow and painful. He looked at the bottle. It was somewhat warm against his skin. Zack felt disgusted at what he almost did with the potion. He had to get rid of it. His fingers wrapped around the lid and he pulled it off with such ease. He tipped the bottle slightly and all the contents began to fall into the earth. The liquid landed with a splashed against the earth, turning it into a dark colour. Zack watched until the bottle was empty. Then he threw the bottle. The glass smashed against the tree and the tiny particle fell to the earth, like snow. Zack then wrapped the cloth around him tightly. He stood there for a while, watching the earth swallow up the potion. He looked up towards the skies and somehow he knew that his father was now smiling proudly at him. It brought a warm feeling into his heart. Zack smiled as he continued his way back to what was left of his family.

* * *

Hades returned to the Underworld, he chuckled. Soon his chuckle turned into a manic laugh. It filled the Underworld; the monsters crawled away out of fear. The Lord of the Dead rarely laughed but he does, it was enough to strike fear into the bravest heart. Pain and Panic were shaking more than usual in terror. It wasn't a pretty sound. They fear for what he had done, most importantly whether it would mean suffering for them.

Hades relaxed comfortably against his throne. Pain and Panic carefully and cautiously marched up to their master. 'Your Flamefuless,' Pain asked with such bravery, but his voice shaken and broken, just like his body. 'W-what may we ask is so amusing?' Panic asked in a shaken voice that shook his whole body. Their knees knocked together like two rocks are being pushed toughly against each other. 'Boys, anytime soon my most successful plan is about to be complete.' He laughed with such joy and triumph. Pain and Panic looked at time. They began to slightly calm down. 'You mean the one with all the fake monsters?' Pain was confused and starched his head. 'Pardon us for being ignorness, but that plan didn't work. All the monsters disappear the moment the sun hit them.' Hades just laughed even harder. He placed his hand on his stomach.

'Boys, it was just a phase of my greatest plan ever,' he leaned more forward to his minions. 'Even though those monsters were destroyed, I still got the same result. Results mean everything.' Hades chuckled. 'For you see the plan was to get both Hercules and Zeus killed.' Pain and Panic was now really confusion. But Hades was so happy with the results and was not upset that he had to further explain. 'Boys, Jerkules and (bonus part) Nut-Meg were both killed during the fake monsters battle, by Zeus and Hera.' Hades crackled with laughter. 'And now, at anytime, the young and ever so vulnerable Zack will kill his own grandfather.' Pain and Panic smiled evilly. Their fear had vanished into thin air. 'How, oh great one,' Panic asked as he smirked. Hades smirked back, 'very simple boys, I gave Zack a little speech and gave him the exact same potion you little imps used on Jerkules to make him mortal. And now little Zack is going to get justice. Because Zeusy have been alive for thousands of years, the moment he swallowed the potion he will be dust.' Hades crackled out into the emptiness of his throne room. Once he had slightly calm down, Pain had one more question. 'But why did you make Hercules get the bolt?'

Hades smirked, 'glad you asked. You see the bolt has enough power to create those fake monsters and to make that potion.' He created a cigar out from the air and lit it. He blew out a smoky ring. 'I need someone to get it and my dear nephew was willing to do anything, once you know which buttons to press.' Hades laughed as he blew out another smoke. 'Soon, Olympus would no longer have a leader and that when I'll make my move.' Hades smirked as he held the cigar in his fang-like teeth. He placed his hand behind his head and relaxed. For once, everything had fallen his way.

**The End**

Three years of work and imagination comes to a end. I would like to thank all the fans who have enjoyed reading my story. I would also like to make special thanks to Spirit of the Earth, Tatanyablue. Thank you so much, your reviews were my motivation to continue the story. But special thanks to Nana Cloud who had help me extremely in relation to character development and creating wonderful characters. Thanks girl for everything.

Now the qestion that would probably be on your mind. Whether or not there will be a sequel. Only time will tell. Thank you for all of your support.


End file.
